


I'm So Scared, Please Help Me

by LadyWinterlight



Series: So Scared... [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozhawk has written a large collection of short one-shots (please go check them out!) and has graciously allowed me to continue this one into a longer story. This first chapter is as it originally appeared in her shorts collection. Soulmates / soulmarks AU. Spoilers for AOS S2E10 and CA: TWS.</p>
<p>What if Skye had not one but two soulmates?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. I'm just borrowing them for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Ozhawk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> Hello readers! This story is being written on inspiration from another writer. Ozhawk has written a large collection of short one-shots (please go check them out!) and has graciously allowed me to continue this one into a longer story. This first chapter is as it originally appeared in the short (notes included). I will continue in Chapter 2. So if this first part reads a little differently than my usual writing – that's why.
> 
> This story is cross-posted at fanfiction.net as well. I go by the same username there. That version will remain PG-13. I do plan to explore this relationship in some depth, but adult rated material will be posted here only.
> 
> Again, spoilers for AoS S02ep10 and CA:TWS.

**I’m So Scared, Please Help Me**

_Steve/Bucky/Skye_

SkyeStucky? Stuckye? CaptainWinterQuake? 

 

 Image by Ozhawk. Aren't they yummy?

** Chapter 1 **

 

_Steve_

He’d never had a soulmark, back in the old days. So when S.H.I.E.L.D. retrieved him from the ice and thawed him out, he was a little horrified to find that he had _two_. And one of them featured a name that would haunt him forever.

_Who the hell is Bucky?_

The world would not forget Bucky Barnes – and the other Howling Commandoes – if Steve had a say in it. So he helped set up the exhibit at the Smithsonian, grieved for his friend – and yes, occasional lover, though that had been very much a secret – and mentioned Bucky every time he was interviewed.

Of course, he hadn’t anticipated the fact that one of his soulmates would turn out to _be_ Bucky. A very lost, broken Bucky. It took six weeks for Steve and Natasha – using all of Stark’s vast resources – to track him down after Washington, and another six months of therapy and hypnosis for Bucky to return to something like his old self.

Bruce had a theory on how Bucky and Steve didn’t used to be soulmates, but were now.

“You needed your third to be born. There’s documented cases of people who knew each other already, whose words spontaneously appeared when their third was born. In all those cases, it’s been the _next_ words the soulmates spoke to each other, not the first.”

“What do we do about her? We assume it’s a _her_.” Steve gestured to the second mark on his forearm. Bucky had a second mark too, in the same, distinctly feminine handwriting.

“Well, I understand you both like girls as well as guys,” Bruce gave them one of his weary smiles. “Certainly from the stories Peggy Carter used to tell about you, Steve. And if Bucky was even a tenth as good with the girls as his character has always been portrayed on screen…”

“I meant what do we _do_ about her.” Steve bit his lip and looked at the words on his arm. _I’m so scared_ , the words said. The words on Bucky’s calf were even more frightening. _Please help me._ “It seems like she may be in some kind of trouble when we find her.”

“We take care of her and we deal with whatever, or _whoever_ , is frightening her,” Bucky rumbled. He was still, at the core, the same Bucky that Steve had known – and loved – since they were children. “HYDRA told me, when the words appeared – and _no_ , Steve, I still haven’t figured out exactly when, I just know both sets were on me when they defrosted me one time – that I had to kill whoever said them to me.”

“I take it you’ve decided not to follow that order now?” Bruce raised his eyebrows.

“Definitely not,” Bucky glanced sideways at Steve. “Punk’s still alive, ain’t he?”

“Shut up, you jerk, you certainly gave it a go.”

“That was when I was still Зимний Солдат, you ass!”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too!”

“Just go fuck, both of you. That poor girl,” Bruce murmured, turning back to his lab bench. “How she’s going to put up with the pair of you, I can’t begin to imagine.”

Steve grinned at Bucky, pulling on his wrist. “Come on, jerk.”

“If people only knew what Captain America was really like.” Bucky followed Steve. “Bruce is right, though. The poor girl’s got no idea what she’s in for.”

“She needs us,” Steve said quietly, later. _Much_ later. “That’s why we’re her soulmates. She’s in enough trouble that she needs _us_.”

Bucky, on the edge of sleep, rolled over and looked at him. “Then we get her out of it. You and me, Stevie. Ain’t nuthin’ we can’t pull our girl out of.”

“Sure hope you’re right, Buck,” Steve’s hand still rested on Bucky’s hip. “Because I love you, but I do miss girls.”

“Me too,” Bucky murmured quietly. The corner of his lip twitched up in a grin. “Hope she’s pretty.”

“She’ll be beautiful to us,” Steve said confidently.

“She’ll prob’ly like you best anyway.”

“That’s not how it works, Buck,” Steve told him softly. “She’s _our_ soulmate. _Both_ of us. I’d never let anyone come between us anyway, you big jerk.”

Bucky chuckled. “You sure about that?”

“You have a _filthy_ mind.” Steve jabbed him in the ribs.

“You love it.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

 

_Bucky_

They found her in the last place they’d ever have expected. In the Avengers’ Mission Room, a whole floor of Tony Stark’s tower dedicated to planning and the storage of their equipment. Tony had received a surprise call from someone named Coulson – surprising largely because apparently the guy was supposed to be dead – saying there was someone he needed help with. They all gathered in the Mission Room.

The other Avengers greeted Coulson warily, and he gestured to the small, slim woman standing beside him. She had long brown hair and frightened eyes.

“This is Agent Skye. She recently had a somewhat – otherworldly experience in Puerto Rico. I – honestly think she might be better with you guys. The Avengers.”

“Better how, exactly?” Tony demanded.

“Skye’s developed, um, a certain power. The earth shakes at her command.”

“Ah, that explains the sudden unexplained seismic activity down in Virginia,” Natasha murmured, crossing her arms and giving the young woman an appraising look.

“What the hell are you doing bringing her here, Coulson?” Tony gabbled out, backing away from Skye. “You want to level New York? Christ, at least we’re not in LA, you could have split the San Andreas right open!”

“I’ve got it under control!” Skye said sharply, the first time she’d spoken. She glared at Tony. “I just – my team treat me differently now. I’m not one of them any more.” She turned to Steve, eyes beseeching. “I’m so scared.”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath and glanced at Bucky. He willed himself not to react, but he couldn’t help moving towards Skye.

“What do you need from us, doll?”

“Please help me,” she stared up at him, tears welling in those dark, dark eyes.

“Of course,” he said softly.

“I don’t want to be alone any more. I’ve spent my whole life being alone.”

“No more,” Steve came to them. “You don’t have to be alone any more.” He placed a gentle hand on Bucky’s waist and another on Skye’s shoulder. “You’ve got us now.”

“Um, what the fuck, I thought we had to _vote in_ any new members of the Avengers?” Tony said sharply. “Since when did you two get to pick and choose?”

“Since we found our soulmate,” Bucky answered, since Steve seemed to be lost staring into the depths of Skye’s eyes.

There was a chorus of “What? What the fuck?” and “Holy shit” from around the room, and a grateful gasp of “Oh thank God,” from Agent Coulson. Skye turned to him, and he put his arms around her in a paternal hug.

“You’ll be fine, Skye. They’ll take care of you. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

 

_Skye_

They left her alone with her soulmates. Barton and Romanoff had told Tony flatly that they wouldn’t be party to any attempt to separate soulmates – Skye noticed that their hands were clasped tightly together – and that therefore as far as they were concerned, Skye was in. Outvoted even before Banner and Wilson spoke up, Tony conceded with reasonable grace and invited Coulson – or ‘Agent’ as he called him, up to his bar for a drink.

They were both huge men, towering over her, and Skye peered up at them a bit shyly. Steve – _Captain America_ , although he looked very normal, if a bit ungodly handsome, in regular clothes – was smiling brightly at her. Barnes looked more serious, but there was still joy in his deep blue eyes.

“I’d say I’m sorry for what happened to you,” Bucky said, “but honestly, I’m not, because it brought you to us.” He turned his arm and showed her the words on the back of his forearm.

Steve took a clean handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Skye. She accepted it with a grateful sniff and wiped her face. “I’m sorry, I’m not making much of a first impression!”

“Quite the contrary,” Steve said gallantly. “I don’t know about Buck, but I’m so glad we’re not having to rescue you from a hostage situation or something with bullets flying all around!”

She blinked, read the words on his arm as he pulled up his sleeve, and smiled slightly. “Oh. Yes, I can see how that would seem likely.” Skye hesitated, and then turned around, pulling up the tight black T-shirt she was wearing. Their words were written in the small of her back, two lines of tight text almost on top of each other. “I guessed you two would already be together. I – if you want a platonic bond, I’d be okay with that…”

“No!” Steve and Bucky said in horrified unison.

“Not unless you really don’t want to be with both of us,” Steve qualified. “But – we’ve been waiting for you. Hoping you’d be – okay with us both.”

A small smile curved Skye’s mouth. “Captain America and the Winter Soldier? What girl would turn that down? But – I wouldn’t want to get in the middle…”

“Really?” Bucky said with a salacious grin. “Because that’s exactly where I’d want you.”

“Bucky!” Steve blushed bright red and rammed an elbow into his ribs. “You jerk!”

Skye covered her mouth with her hand and started to giggle, suddenly realising the _double entendre_ she’d just made. She could feel herself blushing just _thinking_ about it. And – also getting very hot and bothered. Because there was no denying how gorgeous they both were.

Bucky, pushing his luck, moved in closer and reached to put two gentle fingers – his human hand – under Skye’s chin, tipping her face up. “Since Punk here got to hear his words first,” he murmured, “may I even the score by getting the first kiss?”

“No fair!” Steve muttered, but he made no real attempt to intervene, indeed moved slightly to the side to get a better view.

Skye smiled. “I’m not having you two boys keeping score over me,” she said sternly. Recognising that she needed to put herself on an equal footing with them now, or they’d probably walk all over her.

Bucky inclined his head, accepting her terms. That, of course, brought his lips a good deal closer, and she couldn’t help but focus on them. They were plush, pink and soft, incongruous in his chiselled, hard face. Skye licked her own lips, wondering how he’d taste. And then he kissed her.

Steve couldn’t believe how turned on he was watching Bucky kiss Skye. She slipped slender arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe – she was pretty tiny, maybe five foot four, Steve reckoned – but she looked just right there in Bucky’s arms. His fingers itched for pencil and paper, to capture that image. And then Bucky lifted his head, his eyes glazed, breath coming a little fast.

“Come here, punk,” he held out his metal arm.

Steve approached slowly, looking at Skye a little shyly. He’d only ever kissed one girl before, and that was Peggy Carter, a long time ago by any measure. Skye looked beautiful, gazing up at him with her eyes shining, removing one of her arms from around Bucky’s neck and holding it out.

“Come on, Steve. We’re not leaving you out.”

He joined them, feeling Bucky’s arm slide around his waist, Skye’s small hand on the back of his neck. She pulled encouragingly, and he put one arm around each of them and stooped to press his lips to hers.

It was a soft, gentle kiss, full of promise for the future, an acknowledgement that she wasn’t ready yet. But when she was, they would both be waiting. Skye stood in the circle of their arms, both her soulmates holding her close, and let out a sigh of relief.

_I’ll never be alone again._

 

**1994 words.**

**Obviously, this is some time post Season 2 episode 10. For those of you who didn’t read any episode reviews on line or are not comic followers, we learned that Skye is Daisy (Johnson), aka Quake in comic canon. Who is an Avenger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, lovely readers. I need to start this off by saying that I'm NOT familiar with Quake as she appears in the MCU. However, I do love AoS and Skye is my favourite character thus far. So I will be writing from that angle. If I run contrary to MCU canon, you will have to forgive me. This is essentially going to be an AU taking off from S2e10 of AoS.
> 
> So, it's my turn. Ozhawk has already read and approved it. I hope you like it too!

** Chapter 2 **

 

_I’ll never be alone again._ It was an unbelievably comforting thought for a girl who had spent most of her life being nothing BUT alone. She had always wanted a place to belong. Skye had thought she'd found her place with Coulson and his team; for a while, it had even been true. But now, with this new power of hers…

Skye sighed softly and smiled up at her two soulmates. Their return smiles were dazzling and warmed her all the way to her toes. But she needed to know more about them. She knew what S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about them, but that didn't tell her much about who they were. "Can I ask how long you two have been together?" she asked in the quiet of the room. "I mean, I know you've known each other forever, but that doesn't necessarily mean…"

Steve chuckled and nodded. "We've been close since we were kids," he explained as he steered them towards the elevators. "I'll be happy to tell you more about it, but maybe somewhere more comfortable?"

Skye hesitated, then nodded. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet to go somewhere "more comfortable" with the two of them – but everything she knew about Steve told her that he wouldn't push her into anything she wasn't ready for. But anyone could walk back into the meeting room. "Sure," she agreed. "Is there a way to tell AC where we're going, though? I want to say goodbye before he leaves."

"Of course," Steve agreed. "JARIVS?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?" Skye looked around for the source of the voice, confused.

"Would you please tell Agent Coulson that we're taking Skye to our floor and ask him to stop by before he leaves?"

"Of course."

"Stark's AI," Bucky whispered to Skye in explanation while Steve handled her request. "It monitors the whole tower; handy sometimes."

"I see." Skye idly wondered how long it would take her to hack the system, but she wouldn't try right away. "Thank you, JARVIS."

"You are quite welcome, Miss..?"

"Skye. Just Skye." She caught the startled look from both Bucky and Steve. "I don't have a last name. I was an orphan."

"Very well, Miss Skye," the AI replied. "I believe Miss Potts is preparing a residence for you currently, should you wish for your own space."

Skye kept her eyes on her soulmates as she replied, "I think that might be for the best. This is all… so unexpected. I wasn't even sure if AC could get you to take me in, let alone all the rest." Though both men nodded their agreement and acceptance of her wishes, she took note of the disappointment in their eyes.

"Just ask when you are ready," the AI offered helpfully. "I am always available to guide you until you know your way around."

"Thank you." Skye pulled gently out of her soulmates' embrace and picked up her backpack. Bucky took it from her with a grin and shouldered it as he and Steve offered her their arms at the same time. Skye blinked, startled, then looped her hands into both arms with a smirk. "You two might take some getting used to," she quipped.

"We might," Bucky agreed with a laugh. "But I have a feeling that you might, too. C'mon. Let's go upstairs."

The trio entered the elevator and JARVIS immediately took them to the right floor. Steve led the way into their apartment; it took up an entire floor of the tower. Skye looked around, wide-eyed; the elevator let them out into a large living space with a tv, stereo system, and a couple of large couches, and picture windows showing the lights of New York City. Off to the right was a large kitchen, full of high-end modern appliances. A hall to the left showed several closed doors and one open one; the open one showed only a glimpse of white tiles that Skye assumed was the bathroom.

"Wow," Skye said, clearly impressed. "Our whole team lived in less space than this. Stark must like you."

Steve laughed. "He had apartments like this built for all of the Avengers," he explained as he led her to the couch. "Natasha and Clint live on the floor above us. Banner's on the one above that, and Stark lives up on the top two. Below us are the guest suites, which I'm guessing is where Pepper is arranging a place for you." He smiled. "Can I get you something to drink, Skye? Buck, want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," Bucky answered as he settled onto the couch. He pulled Skye down beside him with his human arm, wrapping it around her gently.

"Tea, maybe? If it's not too much trouble." Skye didn't want to be a pain, but she was used to having access to hot drinks at all hours.

"Of course not. Hot or iced?" Steve headed for the kitchen area.

"Whatever you have available is fine."

Steve returned momentarily with a tall glass of iced tea and handed it to Skye with a smile. "It's no trouble, Skye." He settled on Skye's other side, but gave her a little space, settling where he could look at his soulmates. "So you were asking about the two of us? I'm guessing you know the history."

"Well, yeah," she agreed readily. "Who doesn't? And I know what S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about the Winter Soldier, too. But that doesn't tell me much about you guys… you know, personally."

"So you want to know about the blokes behind the stories?" Bucky asked with a grin. "I can tell you all kinds of tales about the fights that punk used to get into before he became _super_."

"Watch it, jerk," Steve replied. "I can tell her a bunch about you, too!"

"The comics and movies all painted you as quite the ladies' man," Skye teased, looking at Bucky over her shoulder. "Do I want to know the truth? I might have to be jealous…"

"Nothin' to be jealous over, doll," Bucky replied, nuzzling against Skye's neck for a moment. "Only relationship in my life that ever lasted was him." He nodded towards Steve. Skye's eyes went wide and her mouth formed a little O of surprise as Steve nodded.

"He's right," Steve agreed readily, reassuring her without thinking twice about it. "We didn't have marks until you, though," he continued. "Seems that you're the link between us."

Skye's eyes got even wider and filled with tears that she refused to let fall. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt like an interloper, much like she had when she first joined Coulson's team. The new kid, who didn't know what bound the group together.

"I'm not," Bucky said as he pulled her closer. "We love each other, doll. Always have. But that doesn't mean that we can't love you, too."

Skye shook her head but stopped when Steve spoke up. "No, he's right." Steve slid closer and captured one of Skye's hands, bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her fingers. "There has been something missing from our lives. We've discussed it more than once after we realized that we would be part of a trio of soulmates. We need you, too, Skye. We need you to be complete."

"If you're sure," Skye whispered, blinking back the tears in her dark eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, trying to smile for them instead. "So I guess there's a lot you want to know about me, too?"

"Of course," Steve agreed. "But we don't want to rush you or anything."

"It sounds like your childhood wasn't the best," Bucky agreed. "So let's skip over that. You're a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., though?"

"Yeah," Skye confirmed. "I hacked their systems and they caught me. Coulson's team brought me in, and then eventually I became part of the team. I'd only just officially become an agent when the whole Hydra thing happened, though. Since then it's been a lot of working from the shadows, trying to rebuild."

"Coulson said that you'd just recently acquired your powers?"

Skye nodded and told them about finding the city under San Juan. She couldn't stop the tears from falling when she told them about Trip's death down there, and what had happened to Mack in the alien city.

"Do they know yet why you… changed, instead of what happened to the others?" Steve asked gently, rubbing her hand comfortingly as Bucky wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, kinda," she agreed in a quiet voice. "I'm an 0-8-4."

Steve blinked. "An object of uknown origin?"

"Wait, what?" Bucky asked, clearly confused.

"My father… isn't human. And my mother had a power, too. She didn't age. I’m told Whitehall and Hydra caught her and wanted to experiment on her in the 40s. She was rescued by an SSR agent you knew: Peggy Carter. Anyway, when he found my mom again in the 80s, right after I was born, she hadn't aged at all." Skye's eyes were haunted, the knowledge of what had happened to her mother – as told by her father – still burned within her. She noticed both men stiffen for a moment as she mentioned Hydra, but they were quickly distracted by the soft ding of the elevator.

"We don't know if Skye inherited her mother's power or not," Coulson spoke up from just outside the elevator doors. "But if she did, that just makes her all the better paired with you."

"AC!" With a happy smile for the older agent, Skye wriggled free of Bucky's arms and dashed over to him. Then she sobered. "You're here to say that you're leaving, aren't you."

"Yeah, I am," Coulson agreed. He pulled Skye in for the hug she so clearly needed and held her gently for a long moment. "But if you need me, you just call, okay?" he said to her softly. She nodded and smiled a little. Coulson smiled back before looking seriously at the two men now standing in the living room beside the couch. "If you hurt her, either of you, know that I will find you. And Avengers or not, I will make you pay."

Steve nodded solemnly and elbowed Bucky until he nodded as well. "We have no intention of hurting her, sir. I promise you."

"Alright, AC, no need to go all 'dad' on me now," Skye smirked. "I'll be in touch. You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Be safe, Skye," Coulson said, touching her cheek gently. "I'll always be here if you need me."

"I know," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears but she gave him a brave smile. "Thank you. For everything."

Coulson nodded and with one last hug he stepped back into the elevator. Skye sniffled but took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she felt two pairs of arms fold her into a gentle embrace. "It's alright to be sad," Steve reassured her gently. "We understand."

"I know," she whispered, leaning into their solid warmth. "Coulson… the team, really, was the closest thing to family that I'd ever had. It hurts that they treat me differently now. That I had to leave."

"Shh, love," Bucky murmured in her ear. "We won't treat you differently because you have powers. We'll always be here to help. We'll be your family, if you want us to."

"I know," she whispered again. She opened teary eyes but smiled as she looked up at them. "I just need some time."

"We understand," Steve assured her again. "Would you like us to show you to your room? It's getting late, and I'm sure you could use some rest."

Skye nodded but stayed where she was, standing between them, for a long moment. Then she sighed and gently moved away. "Thank you. For understanding. It's not that I don't want this, it's just…" She trailed off as Bucky kissed her again, making her knees go weak.

"It's just too much all at once. We understand," Steve assured her gently as he watched them kiss. Again he was hit with the urge to draw them, to show her how wonderful they looked together. But later.

"We can be a little much to take," Bucky agreed with a smirk as he released her lips. "Get some rest, doll. We'll wait for you as long as it takes." He released her and stepped back. He wanted her; God, did he want her. But it was her choice, and if she wanted to wait he would respect that. So he stepped back and waved as he watched them step into the elevator.

"To Skye's room, please, JARVIS," Steve said as the elevator doors closed. The doors opened, as expected, on the guest floor. The AI led them to the prepared suite; it wasn't nearly as large as the apartment above, as there were four such suites on this floor. But the space was equipped with its own kitchen, living area, bathroom, bedroom and office. Skye caught sight of her laptop bag by the desk and her suitcases were already in the bedroom.

"It's nice," Skye commented after he showed her around. "More space than I've had to myself in a while."

"If you need anything, anything at all, just ask." Steve pulled her into a gentle embrace, and Skye went willingly. She wrapped her arms around him as well and rested her head on his chest.

"I will," she promised softly. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Skye lifted her head to smile at Steve. She leaned up towards him and urged his head down to kiss him softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you, too," he whispered. "Sleep well, lovely lady."

Skye smiled and waved as he left her alone in her new home. With a sigh, she promised herself that she'd unpack in the morning and went to get herself ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I really do love to know what people think.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

It took Skye two weeks to settle into a routine at the Tower. The first morning, she had settled for coffee and toast in her room until a rather concerned Steve - freshly showered after his morning run, she found out when she asked - stopped by to make sure she was okay after she’d missed breakfast. She blinked at him in surprise and he sheepishly realized that she hadn’t known about breakfast. He’d taken her up to the floor above Banner’s apartment and below Stark’s; the floor was entirely common living space. On one side were a large home theatre, and a lounge area with a bar. On the other side was a gym, with a large, clear workout space as well as weight machines, bikes and treadmills. Set right in the center of the floor was a large kitchen/dining area with staff there to prepare meals. “And there are always snacks,” Steve promised her. “Just tell them what you’d like and they’ll stock it for you.” Skye grinned at that.

After exploring the gym, Skye resumed her physical training in the mornings; she kept up her Tai Chi – though not at 6am, thank God – with the help of some videos to build on the basics that May had taught her. Steve and Bucky wouldn't spar with her, but a gentleman she met named Sam would. And after several days, Natasha offered to teach her as well; Skye found that learning from Natasha was a great deal like learning from May. But though she didn't have the physical enhancement to keep up with Black Widow, the technique worked far better for her than learning from men who had strength and reach on her. The situation reminded her of going from Ward as a teacher to May.

Though she was no longer involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. missions, Skye maintained her watch over possible Hydra movements and information trails. She communicated with Coulson every few days, and he sent her updates on things they were watching for. It was hard for her to accept that she couldn't be part of his team anymore, but she tried to stay involved and to help out as best she could from a distance.

Stark capitulated after a few days and set her up a room with enough containment to allow her to practice using her power, so she could learn better control without hurting anyone. It helped her confidence immensely. Skye also found herself rather liking Tony; they had rather compatible senses of the absurd, and she thought she'd managed to impress him with her computer skills. They'd chat about tech over lunch, and after her monthsof listening to Fitzsimmons' technobabble, she actually managed to understand most of what Tony would talk about.

The best part, though, was that she had plenty of time to explore her relationship with her soulmates. Skye knew they lived and slept together while she stayed on her own. In a way, it was a relief to know that she could take her time getting comfortable with them. If she pulled away before things could get too hot and heavy, she was the only one who had to sleep alone afterwards.

 

"..and when we got back to camp, we were hailed as heroes," Bucky told her with a grin, wrapping up another of their old war stories from the forties as they relaxed after lunch one afternoon a few weeks later. Skye grinned and nodded, enjoying the way Steve and Bucky would trade back and forth during the telling of tales. Their different points of view occasionally led to good-natured bickering about how exactly something had happened, but Skye enjoyed it as it only gave her more insight to their love for each other.

And Skye knew without a doubt that they loved each other deeply. It was obvious to her, showing in every interaction. She was getting better about opening up to them, too. She'd told them about her parents, about the orphanage… and about Ward. If she were being honest with herself, she was falling for them, and fast. But it scared her a little. "Penny for your thoughts, doll?" Bucky asked, breaking into her musing.

"Just enjoying watching the two of you," she told him with a laugh.

"Why?" Steve seemed genuinely curious to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Because it makes me happy to watch the two of you interact with so much love in your eyes," she admitted softly. "Even if…" she paused, then pushed herself to be honest at the expectant looks they gave her, "…even if it makes me wonder how I could ever fit in with you as well as you do with each other." Skye bit her lip, looking at them with vulnerable eyes.

"Oh, Skye," Steve began as he caught her hand between his large ones. "You already do fit with us."

Skye shook her head but Bucky cut her off with a kiss; his fingers tangled into her hair and he pulled her close as Steve moved to her other side. "You are an amazing woman, Skye," Bucky murmured to her without letting her go. "You're beautiful and strong and you've been through so much. We know that you've been hurt and betrayed before and we haven't wanted to push you. But we love you, more than we ever thought we could."

Skye looked up, wide eyed, "You do? You love me?"

"We do," Steve agreed, his voice soft but intense. "It's very easy to love you, Skye. No, don't argue," he cut her off when she shook her head. "You're lovely and caring and I can tell that you feel things very deeply. You put up walls because you have a hard time trusting people, but you trusted us enough to share your pain and your past. We won't let you down, love. We'll be here for you for as long as you want us."

When Skye hesitated, not sure what to say, Bucky caught Steve’s eye. “Go get your book,” he said insistently. “She needs to see it.”

With a decisive nod, Steve got to his feet. “I’ll be right back.” He pressed a soft kiss to Skye’s hair before disappearing into the bedroom. Skye looked at Bucky, puzzlement plain on her face. Bucky only chuckled and waited for Steve to return. Skye looked a little confused when a sketchbook was set in front of her. “I started this the day after you moved in downstairs,” Steve explained. “Go ahead, open it.”

Slowly, Skye opened the cover. On the very first page was a picture of herself and Bucky; he held her gently as he kissed her, and Skye could see contentment in his drawn expression. “You drew this, Steve?” she asked quietly, and he nodded. “Why?”

“I always enjoyed drawing. Sometimes it’s easier to show something than to explain it. And it means that I never lose the memories of those little moments. It can be so easy to let the quiet times get lost in the larger events,” Steve explained, and Skye nodded her acceptance.

She slowly paged through the book; every page held images of herself, Bucky or both. Curled up together on the couch to watch a movie. Laughing over something; probably Tony, Skye guessed. One showed her working on her laptop. Another captured one of her Tai Chi poses, and she blinked. “I didn’t know you watched me work out,” she murmured.

“Couldn’t help it,” Steve replied, blushing a bit. “You move so beautifully, Skye.”

Skye blushed, but continued turning pages. There was one of Bucky in a way that Skye had never seen him: curled up, sleeping peacefully. Skye traced her fingertip over his peaceful expression, drawn on the page and couldn’t help but smile. The next one showed her, standing out on the balcony with her face turned up towards the sun and her eyes closed.

Skye felt her resistance crumbling, the more pictures she looked at. There was emotion in every single drawing, even the quick sketches that clearly weren’t finished yet. She looked up at Steve, tears in her dark eyes as fear and disbelief gave way to hope and love. She set the book down and pulled Steve in for a kiss, expressing her feelings in the best way she could: without words. He sat back in his seat when she released him, startled; his expression softened into a smile when she turned the same hopeful expression on Bucky and leaned in to kiss him as well.

“I love you, both of you,” she whispered as she released Bucky. “I’m sorry for making you wait. I just… I had to be sure…”

“It’s alright, doll,” Bucky assured her. “We understand.”

She shook her head. “I’m not sure you do. I needed to know that it was _me_ you wanted. Not just your missing soulmate, not just some destiny thing. But actually me. Not all soulmate bonds are love matches. I know that. And when I knew you’d be together when I met you, well…”

“Shh, love.” Steve knelt on the floor beside her, wrapping both of his soulmates into his embrace. “There was never any question of whether or not we’d want you, Skye. Not for us. I think we were ready to love you, no matter who you turned out to be. But then we met you, and we fell for you as we realized just how perfect for us you really are. Not because you’re our soulmate; because you’re _our Skye_.”

“Our Skye,” Bucky agreed in a soft rumble as he tightened his arms around her. “You talk with us, you laugh with us, and you’re not afraid to laugh at us when we’re being ridiculous. You’re not afraid of us because we’re stronger than you physically, and you’re not intimidated when we get angry.”

“Well, only a little,” Skye corrected him softly. “But I know you’d never hurt me, so it’s easy to just snark back at you.”

“But that’s just it. You stand up for yourself, and you’re so beautiful when you get all fierce and sassy.” Bucky grinned at her, heat in his eyes as he watched her blush.

“Always did love me a strong woman,” Steve added. “I know we’ve told you stories about Peggy Carter; you do sometimes remind me of her a little bit. She didn’t take crap from anyone, and you don’t either.”

“I’m glad. I don’t think I could be some kind of 40s housewife. I’d kill someone.” Skye rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smiled when they laughed.

“God, no! We’d never ask you to, doll. It’s not who you are.” Bucky sounded horrified at the very idea.

“We’d never want you to try to be something you’re not, Skye,” Steve assured her.

“Good. I was never any good at being what other people wanted or expected.”

Bucky snickered. “Somehow I can’t imagine you even trying.”

“I usually don’t. I learned fairly young that it doesn’t get me anywhere, so why bother.” Skye shrugged, deliberately avoiding thoughts of all the short-term foster homes. It was all a long time ago anyway.

“Well, don’t. We love you just the way you are, Skye. Irreverent, sassy and beautiful.” Steve smiled and kissed her again. She melted against him and he held her close, savoring the feel of her in his arms.

When Skye pulled away, Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve as well. Skye licked her lips, still surprised by just how much seeing them kiss affected her. They looked amazing and gorgeous, wrapped up in each other and it always got her hot and bothered just watching them. As Bucky reeled her in for a kiss only a moment later, she began to wonder if it was finally time to give them the one thing she had left to give… herself.

"Make love to me," Skye whispered when her lips were free to move. "I want you, both of you. Please." Her eyes darted back and forth between her soulmates so she saw them both grin and nod. Bucky scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, following Steve who led the way and opened the door for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be smut in the next chapter. Smut chapters will only be posted here. You can skip them if you choose, or you can read at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1270357/ where I will not be including them.


	4. Make Love To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains adult rated material. Read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Adult content chapters will only be posted here at Ao3.

** Chapter 4 (Ao3 only) **

Skye heard the door close gently as Bucky set her back on her feet. His hands lifted to cradle her face, one hand soft and warm while the other was cool metal, and he looked into her eyes. "You're sure, Skye?" he asked softly, needing to be sure this was what she wanted. "If you want us to stop, at any point, all you have to do is say so."

"We can stop at any time, if you get uncomfortable," Steve agreed as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his chest against her back.

Skye looked steadily back at Bucky and leaned into Steve at the same time. "I'm sure. I love you. You love me. I'm not afraid of you, or of this." She smiled and shrugged. "I'm not exactly a virgin, guys. Seriously, I'm good with this. I've never had to deal with two at once, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. I trust you."

Smiling, heat in his eyes as he held her close, Bucky leaned in to capture her mouth again. He took his time, exploring slowly and she returned the favour. Behind her, Steve swept her hair away from her neck and proceeded to trail kisses down from just below her ear to the base of her neck and along her shoulder. Skye moaned softly and tangled her fingers in the hem of Bucky's shirt briefly, tugging it up out of his jeans so her hands could reach his skin.

It was Bucky's turn to moan into their kiss as her fingers ghosted over his skin, exploring with gentle caresses and mapping his skin by feel. When he pulled away to pull his shirt off over his head, Steve leaned in to kiss Skye himself. He kissed her until he felt Bucky's hands gathering up his t-shirt as well and finally pulled back to allow the fabric over his head.

Skye stepped back, staring for a long moment and them. She'd seen shirtless men before, but _damn_ … shoulders, arms, chests, abs… "I am one lucky woman," she murmured. She reached out and traced the lines of defined muscle and sighed happily.

Steve smiled and let her touch for a few moments before asking hopefully, "May we see you, too?"

She nodded and pulled back to lift her own shirt off, but Bucky's hands were faster. "May I?" he asked softly, and she nodded again. Her arms raised and he gently eased her shirt off over her head as well. She blushed a little at the hungry look in Steve's eyes as they roamed her chest; when Bucky moved back in front of her, she blushed more. He looked ready to devour her, like he was staring at a feast after being denied food for too long.

"You're so beautiful, doll," Bucky whispered, his voice deep with lust. "Such a beautiful girl, Stevie. I think we're the lucky ones."

"You said it, Buck," Steve agreed as he stepped closer to Skye again. He eased her bra straps off her shoulders and pulled the cups down to let her breasts spill out. He cupped them both in his palms and squeezed gently, making Skye moan again.

"Greedy punk," Bucky teased from behind Steve. "You could let me have at least one."

Steve grinned and released one breast as his lips closed over the other. Skye's knees almost buckled when Bucky joined him, sucking softly on the nipple Steve had surrendered to him. She wavered on her feet, but two strong hands wrapped around her back, keeping her upright. She watched them share a glance and then both mouths released her as they lifted her in tandem and carried her over to the bed, Steve's hands lifting her by the hips and Bucky bracing her back and shoulders.

"Have you two done this before?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow, amused by their wordless synchronicity as she settled onto the giant bed. She'd thought her queen sized guest bed was nice; she was pretty sure theirs was the largest possible mattress, and she felt tiny in the middle of it.

"Nah," Bucky demurred as he settled onto the bed beside her, smiling. "But we've been friends long enough to know how the other thinks. And lovers occasionally both before and during the war."

"I used to wonder about that," Skye said softly as Steve joined them, stretching out on her other side and suddenly the bed didn't feel so huge anymore. "You obviously kept it quiet, but I remember reading about how close you two were and I wondered if there were more to it than just friendship."

"There was," Steve confirmed softly. His hand returned to her breast, kneading softly, while Bucky's lips closed around her other nipple again. "But we didn't have soul marks, then, and it was far less socially acceptable to be a same-sex pair without them."

"I don't mind," Skye told them softly. "I knew you were lovers before me when your words were practically on top of each other. And I know you've been up here, probably banging each other while I slept downstairs." She laughed softly, clearly not bothered by that knowledge.

"Dreaming about you, though," Bucky murmured into her flesh.

"What?" Skye looked down at him, startled.

With a sigh, Bucky released her nipple with a soft pop and propped his head up on his hand to look her in the eyes. "You've been living in the tower for over a month, Skye. Yes, we've had each other in the meantime, but we still wished you were with us too." He winked at her. "I ain't fucked a girl since the forties, doll," he added teasingly, ignoring Steve's reproving hiss at his language. "I miss it. And then you show up, and you're just _perfect_ for us. I've wanted this since that first night. But you're too important to rush into anything. So we waited."

Skye looked back and forth between them, seeing the same earnest hope paired with fierce desire in both of their eyes and she sighed softly. "I'm sorry I made you wait," she said softly. "But I'm here now and I'm all yours." She winked at Bucky and added, "You can fuck me all you like, the both of you. Fuck me until I scream your names."

"I was hoping you'd say that, doll," Bucky said, laughing at Steve's startled expression.

"Damn. I knew Buck had a filthy mind, but I might be outclassed," Steve joked.

Skye laughed. "You'll get used to me. I don't think I'm quite that bad, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be your soulmate if I couldn't connect with the both of you."

"We'd like you to _connect_ with both of us," Bucky told her huskily, passion burning in his eyes. "At the same time, maybe, if your body can take it."

Skye's eyes went huge as she looked at them, but she smiled slowly. "I'd be willing to give it a try," she answered. "I trust you both; I feel safe with you. And I do think I'd love having you both fuck me at the same time. Feeling two hard cocks filling me full." Both her lovers moaned at her words.

"Then lie back and relax, love, so we can get your body ready to take us," Steve murmured in her ear, his voice deepening with lust. "Let us see you, touch you."

Skye scooted up and lay back with her head on the pillows and her hands went to the button on her jeans. Before she could pop it, though, other hands joined hers and took over. They quickly stripped her out of her pants and her panties, leaving her naked between them. "No fair," she pouted. "You guys are seriously overdressed, here."

"Then by all means, let us share each other with you," Bucky teased. Skye curled up her legs, getting out from between them as they sat up. She watched with eager eyes as her lovers stripped each other out of their remaining clothes, baring each other to her view. Skye gasped softly, her eyes taking in Bucky's numerous scars, particularly at the shoulder around his metal arm. But before he could become self-conscious about them, Skye moved closer and began pressing kisses against his scars.

“I’m so sorry they hurt you,” Skye murmured against his skin in between kisses. “Never again,” she promised him.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his as he kissed her lips deeply. “Thank you, Skye,” he said softly, his tone serious for the moment. “It means a lot that you can accept me as I am.”

“We all have our scars, James,” Skye answered just as seriously. “Some are just more visible than others.”

Steve chuckled at the startled look on Bucky’s face. “I doubt anyone has called him ‘James’ since the forties,” he explained when Skye looked a little confused.

“I’m sorry. I won’t if you’d rather.”

“Nah, it’s fine if that’s what you like.”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Skye assured him. “I chose my name; you have a right to decide what you want to be called.”

“You like nicknames, though,” he countered. “I’d bet you’re the only one who gets away with calling Coulson ‘A.C.’”

Skye laughed. “You’re right. But I really don’t want to think about him while we’re naked like this. He’s the closest thing I have to a father-figure, and that pretty much means he’s a thought that doesn’t belong here.”

“Fair enough,” Bucky chuckled. He gathered Skye up into his arms, kissing her as he laid her back down. “Would you do something for us, doll?” he asked when he let her breathe.

“Anything,” she answered.

“Just lie back and enjoy this. Let us explore you, find out what you like.”

“But…” she began, but Steve cut her off.

“You can have a turn to explore all you like. I promise,” Steve assured her as he pressed in against her side and Bucky’s. “We just want a chance to show you how much we want _you_. Not just some dame in our bed, but our soulmate and our love. Our Skye.” She could feel against her hip how aroused he was, both of them really. But if this was what they wanted...

“Alright,” she whispered, looking from one to the other. “If that’s really what you want.” Their brilliant smiles were all the answer she needed and she smiled back. She moaned softly as two sets of hands began exploring her body. Gentle fingers found sensitive places on her neck, ghosted over her shoulders and paused to squeeze and fondle her breasts. More hands traced patterns on her belly and flanks, tracing over her hips and down her thighs. She laughed softly when gentle kisses followed and found the ticklish spots on her sides and she heard Bucky chuckle in amusement as she squirmed.

“She’s tickly, Stevie,” Bucky rumbled, his mouth still hovering above her hip.

“I’d noticed,” Steve answered teasingly. “Need me to hold her still?”

“Oh, please, no,” Skye pleaded, laughing.

“Maybe another time,” Bucky smirked. “Got more exploring to do for now.” Bucky scooted down the bed and picked up Skye’s leg gently. Gentle fingers lightly rubbed over her instep and up around her ankle and gentle kisses trailed up her leg towards her knee.

Steve, in the meantime, took advantage of her parted legs to slide his long fingers into the dark curls between her thighs, just gently sliding over her outer lips. Skye moaned and let her eyes close, the better to just feel. It didn’t matter to her who touched her where as long as they kept touching her. She moaned again as Steve’s fingers slid between her lower lips and dragged through her slick wetness before finding her clit. Steve’s moan echoed hers as he realized just how wet she’d become.

Bucky trailed kisses up her skin, teasing at the flesh of her thigh with lips and tongue. When he reached the apex of her thighs he glanced up at Steve and nodded. Skye whimpered as Steve’s fingers left her clit, but Bucky quickly moved to lick the little bundle of nerves and she arched upwards in response. Steve’s fingers slid down to toy with her entrance and after a moment two long fingers slid deep inside.

“Oh, fuck, are you tight,” Steve groaned.

“Yeah, well, Bob doesn’t have much on you two. Does the job, though,” Skye panted softly.

“Bob?”

Skye blushed and opened her eyes to meet Steve’s curious gaze. “My vibrator. Battery-operated boyfriend. It has been a while…”

“Is it downstairs?” Bucky asked, his voice full of heat. His fingers replaced his tongue, playing with her clit so as not to disappoint her while he spoke. “I’d love to use it on you, to watch your little body tremble as I tease you with it.”

Skye moaned, her body shivering from their combined assault on her body as well as the pure lust in Bucky’s voice. “Yeah. I can bring him up sometime if you want.”

“Please do,” Bucky requested before returning his tongue to the task of pleasuring her. “God, Skye, you taste _so_ good,” he rumbled softly.

Skye only whimpered in response, letting her eyes close as pleasure began to overwhelm. She moaned when she felt them shift on her again; Steve’s fingers were replaced by Bucky’s thicker ones, stroking in and out of her pussy. Steve shifted his hand around and began rubbing her juices around the ring of her ass before slowly pressing one slim finger just a little bit inside.

“This alright, love?” Steve whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Please, don’t stop. Wanna feel you both fuck me.”

“Whatever my lady wants,” Steve replied. He paused to add some lube, then he pushed his finger a little deeper into her ass. He went slowly, but soon was able to slide a second finger inside her. Steve and Bucky alternated strokes, one pair of fingers pushing in as the other withdrew, providing her with constant sensation. Skye cried out abruptly and her hips bucked upwards as they pushed her over the edge and she came, clenching tight around their invading fingers.

“Yes, sweetheart. That’s it,” Steve encouraged her softly. “You’re so gorgeous when you come.” They slowed the pace of their fingers, easing her down but not stopping. As she began to relax, Bucky wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Her eyes flew open, surprised, and Steve chuckled before kissing her. “You didn’t think we’d be done with you so soon?” Steve asked. “Not even close. Want to hear you scream our names.”

Skye whimpered and nodded her agreement. “Please. I need you. I want to come with you inside me.”

“Patience, love. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Skye assured them. “Just have to take it slow. Won’t be the first time I’ve had a cock in my ass; it’s just been a really long time.”

Steve chuckled. “You’ve got as dirty a mouth as Bucky,” he murmured.

“Does that make you hot, Stevie?” she purred, borrowing Bucky’s nickname for him. “I won’t be some shy little girl; I’ll tell you what I like or how it feels.” She moaned as Bucky sucked harder for a moment. “Fuck, you’ve got a wonderful mouth, Bucky.”

“God, yes,” Steve moaned. “It makes me hot, hearing your dirty mouth run. Bucky’s too,” Steve admitted. “It makes me want to fuck you so badly.”

Skye smiled. “I want you to. Please?”

“Keep stretching her, Steve,” Bucky said as he pulled gently away from Skye’s body. He paused to kiss Steve, sharing her taste for a moment. “I’ll get the supplies.” Bucky rolled over and reached behind Steve to the nightstand drawer. He grabbed the lube that Steve used earlier and a couple of foil packets.

“You don’t need those, if you don’t want them,” Skye said hesitantly. “Jemma checked everyone out regularly, and when she found my words she insisted that I start using the pill. Just in case.”

Bucky paused, then turned to look at her steadily. “Did she test you to see if the pill would still work after you gained your powers?”

“Yeah. They still work.”

“It’s probably still a good idea to be careful. And it helps some with clean-up,” Steve said, always the cautious one.

Skye shrugged. “It’s fine. I just thought I’d offer.”

“And we appreciate the thought,” Steve assured her. He captured her mouth in another deep kiss as he pressed his fingers back into her ass, scissoring gently to open her up. Bucky tore open the foil packets and quickly rolled them into place. He then slathered Steve’s cock with a generous amount of lube before moving back to Skye’s other side.

“Are you ready for this, doll?” Bucky asked, his voice husky with desire. He rubbed one lube-slick finger over Skye’s clit and smiled as she bucked up into his touch.

“Yes,” she answered, whimpering. “How do you think…?”

“C’mere,” Bucky gently rolled Skye onto her side. Holding her hips, he slowly slid his cock into her, moaning at the tightness. “Fuck,” he panted. “Alright, now lean on my chest and just try to relax,” he murmured as he fell still, fully seated in her tight heat. She obeyed, closing her eyes and leaning into his embrace. She felt Steve’s fingers withdraw and then she gasped as the blunt thickness of his cock slowly began to press inside.

“Oh, fuck,” Skye moaned. Steve’s voice joined theirs, moaning as well as he eased in and out, pressing deeper with each gentle thrust until they were both completely engulfed in her body. Skye keened when they started to move, her voice mingling with theirs as they moaned and grunted with pleasure.

Steve’s hand sliding around her body to play with her nipples was Skye’s undoing. She threw her head back and screamed, convulsing between them as she came hard. As her body went tight around them, Bucky started cursing in Russian as he fought to ride out her orgasm without coming immediately. Steve also froze, hovering on the brink; like Bucky, he didn’t want them to be done yet and he held still as they both fought for control.

Skye was still writhing between them when they started to move again. “Oh, God,” she moaned. “I don’t know if I can come again.”

“You can, love,” Steve assured her. “Trust us.” Rather than allowing her to lean into Bucky again, Steve braced her body against his. He cradled her shoulders with one arm and the other hand slid down to rub her clit softly. Bucky kept his grip on her hips as he thrust into her, but bent his head down to capture her nipple in his mouth as well.

Skye cried out wordlessly as they built her pleasure again, faster this time. The motion of their hips sped up as her cries drove them onwards and soon she was coming again. Unable to hold out any longer, Bucky drove his cock as deeply into her as he could and came. Bucky’s release triggered Steve’s and he joined them in bliss as Skye came a fourth time, without ever calming down. Bucky grinned, an expression of masculine pride as they discovered that their girl was multi-orgasmic.

This time they kissed and petted her gently, easing her down from her peak. They took turns easing out of her body and disappearing into the ensuite bathroom to strip off the condoms and clean up a little. When Bucky returned, he brought a damp washcloth and gently cleaned Skye up as well. She was far too replete to be embarrassed and simply allowed it with a blissful smile and a languid, feline stretch of her body.

As they cradled her between them, Steve pulled a sheet up over their bodies and they settled in to relax. “You see, beautiful girl?” Bucky asked softly as they all began to relax. “In the middle really is right where we want you.”

Steve spluttered as Bucky and Skye began to laugh softly. “You really do have a _filthy_ mind, you jerk,” he said.

“Punk. You know you love it,” Bucky answered, still laughing.

“I know I do,” Skye interjected, giggling softly.

“As long as you’re alright with it, kitten,” Steve conceded.

“Mmmm,” Skye purred, contentment heavy in her tone. Even the nickname didn’t cause her to blink; she just took it in stride. “I’m pretty sure I’ll always be alright with it.”

“Good.” Bucky kissed her softly, then leaned over her to kiss Steve as well. “Rest, now. It’ll be dinner time soon, and then we can take turns ravishing you all night.”

“Only if I get a turn, this time,” she purred back, laughing softly. “You promised me a chance to explore, too.”

“You can explore as much as you like, doll.”

“Good.” Skye closed her eyes and just revelled in the warmth of her soulmates’ embrace.

* * *

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I do not speak Russian. The exchange included in this chapter is courtesy of Google Translate. My apologies if it doesn’t read the way I intended; I realize that relying on Google can be about as useful as having a phrase-book, sometimes less. If someone who speaks the language wants to send me a correction, I will fix it.
> 
> Edited to add: A reader of mine on fanfiction.net provided me with accurate Russian translations. Many thanks to Lena Azarova!

** Chapter 5 **

None of them expected the change in their relationship to go unnoticed, but they hadn’t expected immediate recognition either. When they stepped off the elevator to get dinner that evening, Natasha took one look at them and smirked.

“Она по-прежнему ходит прямо. Стареете?” she asked Bucky with a perfectly straight face. Bucky burst out laughing and shook his head.

“Никогда. Мы были осторожны. Не хотели ее спугнуть..” Bucky smirked at her and led Skye over to pick out something to eat. But the exchange had caught Clint’s attention as well, and he wolf-whistled at her as she walked by. Skye blushed to the roots of her hair at the attention and tried to focus on food.

Clint’s whistle caught Tony’s attention and when he saw Skye blush, Tony laughed. “Well, damn. It’s about time!”

“Knock it off, guys,” Steve quickly followed Skye and wrapped a comforting arm around her, shielding her from his team. “It’s not like it’s any of your business anyway.”

“Relax, Cap. We’re just happy for you, that’s all,” Clint said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Skye turned around and rolled her eyes. “Just because my soulmates are gentlemen enough to wait until I'm not having nightmares about my psycho Hydra stalker ex-boyfriend, or my murdering alien father or the fact that a crazy Nazi scientist killed my mother by cutting her to pieces to steal her power doesn't mean that you should make cracks when I finally get really comfortable with them," Skye snapped, her eyes flashing angrily. "I mean it's not like being exposed to an alien device that gave me powers is traumatizing or anything. But no, I should just forget all that the moment I meet my soulmates and let them sweep me off my feet, right? Because clearly my feelings and experiences aren't important compared to that." Skye scowled at the Avengers, who at least had the grace to look chastened.

"Woah, wait, we didn't mean…"

"But you did, didn't you?" Skye interrupted, not letting Tony make any excuses. "Just because you don't know what my reasons are doesn't mean I didn't have them." She sighed and set her plate down, empty. "You guys eat. I need some air." Skye stalked towards the balcony door, shaking her head when Steve started to follow her, and exited alone.

"Well, that could've gone better," Clint said with a sigh. "She's right, though. We should apologize when she comes back."

"If she comes back," Natasha agreed, her face impassive but her eyes dark.

"She'll come back," Bucky said quietly, making an effort to control his temper as he sat down with a plate full of food.

"I know she's really laid back and makes it easy to forget, but she came to us for help. Remember her words, 'I'm so scared' and 'please help me' and maybe it'll remind you to have a little respect," Steve said, his tone chilly. Bucky looked just as irritated as he filled his plate. Their serum-enhanced metabolisms required regular meals, and they knew Skye knew it. So they would eat while they gave her the space she needed.

_(Translations:_

_Она по-прежнему ходит прямо. Стареете? – “She’s still walking straight. Lost your touch?”_

_Никогда. Мы были осторожны. Не хотели ее спугнуть. – “Never. We went easy on her. Don’t want to scare her away.”)_

 

 

* * *

 

Skye stood on the balcony, looking out at the sunset as she clamped down on her emotions. Allowing her anger to run free would just start causing earthquakes, and the middle of New York City was definitely not a place to let that happen. She swiped her hands over her eyes, refusing to cry either. She was angry, not upset.

She wasn't hungry anymore either, but she knew Steve would fuss if she didn't go back in and eat. Maybe she could just grab something and take it back downstairs. She figured that going back in would lead to awkward apologies that she didn't really want to hear. Possibly, she'd end up just as alienated from the Avengers as she had from her own team.

With a pang, Skye suddenly felt homesick for the Bus. She thought wistfully of a time when she had Fitzsimmons for a brother and sister, when AC was like her dad and even May began to soften towards her and they'd begun to bond. It wasn't that she regretted coming here and finding her soulmates; just the opposite, really. But why did it always seem that just as she got comfortable somewhere, everything went crazy?

"Hey, girl, you alright?" Skye turned towards the door and saw Sam in the doorway, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah," she agreed softly, turning back to the view. "Just… angry. And missing having a family." She sighed softly as he moved to lean on the railing beside her. "I know I'll always have Steve and Bucky. I know I'll never really be alone again. But it seems like every time I think I find someplace that I can belong, something happens to wreck it."

"That won't happen here, Skye," Sam said, his tone confident.

"Won't it?" Her voice was bitter and fearful all at once.

"No, it really won't. Stark doesn't think before he opens his mouth, but it's been a while since he had to deal with anyone with real trauma. Ignore him, or rage at him if he deserves it."

"I kinda did," she answered with a sigh. "I didn't really mean to. It just kinda happened."

"Yeah, I heard. He feels really bad about it, too."

"He just made me so mad! I get that we're probably the biggest news in the tower since Steve found Bucky, but it's really none of his damned business how our relationship progresses."

"I know, Skye," Sam answered, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You had to wait until you felt safe. Until you were comfortable. I think Tony might be the only one in the building that doesn't get that without even thinking. We've all got our own pain; we just deal with it differently."

"I'm being a bitch, aren't I?" she asked wryly.

"Not at all. Nobody blames you, except maybe yourself."

"Do I really belong here, Sam? I mean, sure, no one argued with Steve and Bucky when they wanted me to stay. But that doesn't make me an Avenger."

"Trust me, girl. You belong here," Sam assured her.

"Thank you, Sam," Skye said softly. "It means a lot. You remind me of a friend I lost… he died in the incident where I gained my powers. I miss him."

"I couldn't ask for a better compliment. I can't be your old friend, but I'm here if you need me." Sam gave her a smile, full of friendship and concern.

"I know. Thank you."

"Ready to head back inside?"

Skye took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yeah. Staying out here won't help anything, and Steve will worry if I stay out too long."

Sam laughed. "He's already worried, but I'm sure he'll feel better if you can go back in there and smile for him." He led her to the door and opened it, holding it for her.

"I can try," she agreed before stepping inside. Steve and Bucky both turned instantly to see her return and she managed to smile for them. She walked over to the table and leaned in to kiss each of them. "Let me grab a plate and I'll be right back," she told them softly, smiling again. "I'll be okay, honest."

Tony followed her as she walked over to the kitchen to help herself to some dinner. "Listen, Skye… I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry, and your relationship is no one's business but your own. I know that doesn't make it right, but I want you to know that I didn't mean to be hurtful."

"I know," Skye answered quietly, glancing at him only briefly before returning her eyes to her plate. "Just… don't pick at our relationship, alright? Almost anything else I can take, but not that. It's hard."

"You've got it," Tony agreed immediately. "For whatever its worth, I'm glad you guys are happy together. I hope you never lose that."

Skye smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks." She finished making her selections and moved to the table. Bucky immediately scooted over to leave an empty seat between himself and Steve, which Skye gladly settled into. Neither of her soulmates said anything, but gentle touches from them reassured her of their acceptance. She knew they'd end up talking later, but it would be okay.

"My apologies too, Skye," Clint spoke up after Skye settled in at the table. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'll be okay," Skye answered after a moment, not quite ready to offer forgiveness. But Clint hadn't actually said anything, either. "Just don't do it again, please?"

"We won't," Natasha spoke for the both of them. Skye nodded her acceptance and focused on eating. Conversation started back up around the table after a little while of awkward silence, but Skye mostly tuned it out. She wasn't really all that hungry anymore, but she'd regret it if she didn't eat. She managed to finish what was on her plate and sat back to wait for her soulmates to finish their second helpings.

"Are you finished, Skye?" Steve asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm done."

"Okay," he answers, not pressing her. "Did you want to grab a snack for later?"

"Yeah, I probably should." Skye grabbed her plate and took it to the kitchen. She raided the snack cupboards and found a container of brownies. She also grabbed a couple of granola bars and some string cheese so she'd have something quasi-healthy if she needed it. "Night, everyone," she said to the rest of the room as she headed for the elevators with Steve and Bucky.

Once the elevator doors slid shut, Skye found herself wrapped in both her lovers' arms. She sighed softly and relaxed, snaking her arms around them as well. When they reached the guys' apartment, Steve took her snacks and stashed them in the kitchen for her while Bucky guided her to the couch. "Are you alright?" Bucky asked after Steve joined them again.

"I will be." She sighed.

"I didn't know you were having nightmares," Steve said softly. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized."

Skye shook her head. "I've had them off and on for most of my life. My subconscious just has new material, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it, doll?"

"No, not really."

"You've been through a lot, Skye," Steve said gently. "It's not so strange that you're having a hard time dealing. Forget what Tony said; we understood. It's why we never wanted to push you for more than you were ready to share."

"I know that," she told them, looking up to meet first Steve's gaze, then Bucky's. "I guess I'm afraid to relax. I know you won't leave me, but I'm still afraid I could lose you. Every time I've ever gotten settled and actually started thinking I might belong somewhere, it blows up. I almost had a new family, and then this power got in the way. I guess on some level, I can't help but worry that this is all temporary."

"Never," Bucky swore as they each grabbed one of her hands. "If you go, we go with you. You're not going to lose us, Skye. We won't let it happen."

"You can't know that," she argued. Tears began to escape, slowly sliding down her face. "I have a psycho stalker ex that wouldn't have any problems killing you if it meant getting to me. Hydra's still a threat, and my crazy father is still out there somewhere because I couldn't pull the trigger. He would've killed Coulson if I hadn't threatened to shoot him if he did; I don't think he'd have a problem killing you, either."

"Nothing in life is certain, Skye." Steve wiped her tears away gently while he spoke. Bucky slipped an arm around her, holding her gently. "But we've survived this long. We had to, in order to find you. God has a way of working things out, love. Have faith; we'll make it through this."

"I'll try," she promised softly, sniffing a little. "It's just hard."

"Let's get you ready for bed, doll," Bucky offered gently. "Nothing has to happen; just let us chase your nightmares away for once."

Skye bit her lip, then nodded. "Alright. I'll stay."

"C'mon. You can borrow a t-shirt to sleep in. You'll be swimming in it anyway." Skye let them tug her to her feet and lead her into the bedroom. She took the t-shirt Bucky offered and let herself into the bathroom to change, suddenly feeling shy. They changed into clean shirts and sweatpants to sleep in while she was gone, mutually deciding that it was best to be as unassuming as possible. She emerged after a few moments, wearing Bucky's shirt and with her face scrubbed clean of tear-tracks.

"You look perfectly edible, doll," Bucky told her, unable to tear his eyes away. "I think I like seeing you in my clothes."

"Bucky!" Steve hissed reprovingly; he relaxed when Skye laughed quietly.

"It's okay, Stevie. I don't mind."

"Climb in, love," Steve invited, pulling back the covers for her. She climbed into the bed and settled in the middle as they bracketed her again. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Sleep, then, doll. We'll be here if you need us."

She kissed them both gently, full of love and promise. "Thanks. I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"We love you too," they answered her in unison. Her smile was reward enough as they all settled in to sleep.

* * *

 

When Skye started to toss restlessly, Bucky woke up first. He blinked sleepily until he heard her soft whimper and he immediately gathered her into his arms. "Shhh," he soothed her, whispering in her ear. "It's alright."

It wasn't possible for him to whisper softly enough to keep Steve from hearing him, though. Steve woke first and shifted closer so they could cocoon Skye between their bodies again. Just as they thought that perhaps they'd soothed her back to sleep, her eyes flew open with a gasp. Feeling trapped, Skye began to struggle. "No, please, no," she said, pushing against them until her hand landed on Bucky's metal arm. Then she froze, blinking, and recognition dawned. "Oh, God, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, doll. No harm done. We didn't mean to frighten you."

"We'd hoped you would just relax and sleep more peacefully," Steve added from behind her.

"While I appreciate the thought, I think I'd rather be awake right now."

"That bad?"

"I've had worse." Unconsciously, Skye rubbed her hand over the scars on her belly. Her lovers exchanged a glance over her head and Bucky's hand joined hers.

"Those are bullet scars, aren't they?" he asked gently. Skye nodded; it was pointless to deny, when they both knew what such wounds would look like. "Who shot you, Skye?" His voice was low, dangerous although not to her.

"A man named Ian Quinn. I'd just discovered his involvement in the Deathlok program," Skye told them with a sigh. "I was stupid and went in alone. Mike – Deathlok, I guess – wouldn't shoot me because those weren't his orders. But Quinn did. I almost died… would have, if not for AC."

"Coulson?" Bucky asked, curious.

"Yeah. He figured if SHIELD could bring him back from the dead, there must be a way for the same doctors to save my life too."

"How did they manage that?" Steve asked, genuinely curious if not a little concerned.

"An experimental drug treatment, ultimately of alien origin. We didn't find out until much later, but the program was originally administered by Coulson. They were trying to find a way to resurrect an Avenger, should one of you die. But the side-effects were too severe, and he ended up recommending that the program be discontinued. Apparently Fury didn't listen and wound up using it on AC when he was killed."

"Side effects?" Steve went from curious to concerned in a heartbeat. "What kind of side effects?"

Skye smiled gently. "You don't have to worry. I never exhibited them, probably because I'm only half human, and even my mother had a power. AC had them, and ultimately that led us to the Kree city where I got my power. And fought with my… with Cal. And Ward." She sighed. "Anyway, AC is alright now too. Once we found the city, the side effects went away."

"That's good, at least," Steve said quietly.

"Is this Quinn guy still alive?" Bucky's voice was an angry rumble, though he had kept quiet while listening to Skye.

"I don't know," she told him softly. "He was in the Fridge when Hydra raided the place. I haven't heard anything about him since."

"If we ever hear from him again, he's a dead man," Bucky promised.

"No, Bucky, you can't." Skye rolled them so she rested on top of him, staring down into his eyes. She was under no illusion that she could keep him there; she just wanted to make sure he was paying attention to her. "If he comes back and becomes a threat again, we'll deal with him. But you can't just kill him for revenge. It's _wrong_. Much though I might like to put a bullet in him myself, we can't. Otherwise we're no better than them."

Bucky growled, but nodded. "Fine. But if he comes after you again…"

"We'll deal with it if it happens."

Bucky nodded, staring up at her fiercely. When she smiled, he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her down for a kiss. Then she felt Steve move closer and begin caressing her hip through her t-shirt, and Skye gave in.

* * *

 

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AO3-only chapter. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Ozhawk for her preview and suggestions for this chapter. :)

** Chapter 6 (Ao3 only) **

Taking Skye’s soft moan as permission, Steve’s hands slid under her shirt and continued to caress her skin softly as Bucky devoured her mouth. But after a moment, Skye sat up. “Not this time,” she said, resisting when they tried to pull her back down. “It’s my turn.” She scooted back to sit on Bucky’s hips while she tugged his shirt off. She smiled when Steve obligingly stripped his own shirt off as Skye’s fingers began mapping Bucky’s skin. He moaned, arching into her touch; Skye giggled when his movement just lifted her too. He couldn’t escape her that easily.

She took her time, finding the places that made him moan. It didn’t take long for Steve’s hands to join hers, showing her wordlessly different places that would make Bucky react. The smile she gave Steve in thanks also carried a promise that his turn would come. Bucky was writhing under their hands before Skye slid off Bucky’s hips. Together, she and Steve stripped him out of his sweatpants. She resumed her exploration, tracing her fingers over the curve of his strong calves, up over his knees, and along his thighs.

“Please, Skye,” Bucky moaned. His hips arched upwards; though this wasn’t her first time seeing him naked, it was her first chance to thoroughly explore him. His cock was long and thick, flushed red. She stroked it with gentle fingers and he shuddered. With a wink at her, Steve leaned his weight onto Bucky’s chest, pinning him in place so Skye could explore at her leisure. She stared, unabashed, at the sight of her soulmates kissing and her fingers unconsciously tightened around Bucky’s shaft.

“Damn, are you guys hot together,” she murmured huskily. Keeping her eyes on them, she lowered her head to tease Bucky’s cock with her tongue. She head his muffled moans as she licked and sucked; her hand slipped downward to cup and roll his balls in her fingers.

Steve lifted his head as Bucky’s voice took on a more urgent tone. “Skye, he’s gonna come soon,” he cautioned her; her eyes flicked up to meet his in acknowledgement, but she only hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder. Her head bobbed up and down and her free hand wrapped around the base of Bucky’s shaft where her mouth didn’t reach. It didn’t take long for Steve’s prediction to come true and he had to exert himself to hold Bucky down as he thrust mindlessly, trying without realizing to drive his cock deeper into Skye’s throat. But Skye just lifted up with him, keeping him from choking her.

When Bucky finally relaxed, Skye gave his cock one more kiss and then pounced on Steve. Literally, knocking him onto the bed as she reached to strip his pants off. She laughed at his startled expression and heard Bucky’s laughter join hers. She slanted a glance at him, but he gestured her back towards Steve and she grinned.

Her hands followed a very similar path over Steve’s body as her fingers memorized the feel of his body as well. He had fewer scars for her to find, but all that really meant to her was that telling them apart by feel would be relatively simple, even if she didn’t encounter the cold metal of Bucky’s arm. In the process of exploration, Skye made an interesting discovery: Steve’s nipples were almost as sensitive as hers were. Delighted, she toyed with them, listening to his moans as she sucked first one, then the other.

Skye had just stripped off Steve’s pants and was about to settle between Steve’s legs when she felt Bucky move. His hands settled on her hips, lifting her to her knees so her ass was in the air. “Don’t let me interrupt doll,” he told her, pressing her shoulders back down towards Steve. “But you didn’t really think we’d leave you unsatisfied, did you precious girl?”

Humming in her throat, Skye shook her head. “No, I don’t suppose I did.” She licked a stripe along the underside of Steve’s cock, enjoying his moan before settling in to continue her exploration orally. She moaned when she felt Bucky’s fingers part her lower lips and slide into her pussy.

“Mmm… you’re all wet, doll. Playing with us really gets you going, hmm?” Bucky’s voice, low and passionate, sent tremors through her body… and Steve’s. Steve opened his eyes to stare up at them, glazed with pleasure. “Think you can handle a cock at both ends? Should I fuck you while you suck Stevie off?”

“Fuck, yes,” Skye said, pausing briefly to answer. She returned her mouth to Steve almost immediately, reaching down to fondle his balls. Her other arm settled across Steve’s hips, braced to hold him down… unless he exerted himself, in which case he would just lift her with him.

“Glad to hear it,” Bucky answered. “Because I really didn’t want to have to wait until you’re done.” A brief rustle as he sheathed his cock in a condom, then Skye moaned again as she felt the stretch of him filling her deeply. They quickly found a rhythm, with Skye adapting to use Bucky’s thrusts to push her down onto Steve’s cock in her mouth. Their mingled moans filled the room, though Skye’s were somewhat muffled by Steve’s cock. “You feel so amazing, doll. All hot and slick for me,” he spoke quietly, his voice rough with passion. He knew how hot his dirty talk always got Steve, and he wasn’t disappointed to learn that Skye reacted similarly.

Steve was the first to cry out, heat washing over him as he bucked upwards and came in Skye’s mouth. As she had with Bucky, she just swallowed his load and eased off the intensity. But she didn’t stop until he began to relax. Steve gently stroked her hair and listened to her moans as Bucky still moved inside her. After he caught his breath, he grinned at Bucky and nodded. Bucky slid his arms from her hips and up her body, lifting so she knelt upright. “Our turn again, precious girl,” he rumbled in her ear.

Skye moaned as Steve sat up with them and latched onto her breast with his lips, sucking softly. Her eyes went wide when, after only a few minutes of teasing her breasts, she felt Steve begin to harden again. Her eyes fell shut again a moment later as heat washed over her and she came apart in their arms. Her climax triggered Bucky’s and he thrust deep once more as he moaned in her ear. Steve caught them both, leaning in to kiss Skye. “Feeling good, sweetheart?” he asked her gently. She hummed her pleasure without ever opening her eyes. “Good.”

Bucky withdrew and pulled away to dispose of the used condom. Skye never heard the rip of foil behind her back; the next thing she knew, Steve had laid her down and settled between her legs. His cock was prepared for her and slid in even as she sunk into the soft pillows. She cried out in surprise and looked up to see both her soulmates grinning at her.

“Let me guess. Super soldiers have super recovery time?” she quipped, making them both laugh.

“Something like that, yeah,” Steve agreed, still chuckling.

“And I do believe that we made a promise earlier that we really ought to keep,” Bucky added as he settled in alongside her, reaching out to gently stroke her breast.

“Which promise was that?”

He smirked. “The one where we promised to take turns ravishing you all night.”

Skye moaned and wrapped her legs around Steve’s waist, pulling him deeper into her body. “I suppose I can live with that,” she answered lightly, earning a smile from Steve and a broadening of Bucky's smirk.

"Good," Bucky murmured. "I want to see how many times we can make you come. I want to hear you scream my name and Steve's. You won't have the energy left for more nightmares tonight."

Skye moaned and rocked her hips to meet Steve's thrusts. Bucky's voice murmuring lustily into her ear made her tremble, and between the two she was soon coming again. "Fuck," Steve cried out as Skye's muscles clenched and stroked his cock, pushing him over the edge after her.

With a grin, Bucky left them to snuggle together for several moments as he disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned he nudged Steve out of his way and scooped an unresisting Skye up into his arms. "Come on, doll. Got a surprise for you. You too, punk," he added over his shoulder. He led the way into the bathroom, cradling Skye, and her eyes widened at the sight of a giant tub filled with steaming water. Bucky stepped in and slowly settled into the water. Skye hissed at the heat, then relaxed into it with a soft moan.

"I'm definitely good with a surprise like this," she said softly as Steve climbed in to join them as well. "The guest rooms don't have tubs like this!"

Steve chuckled. "When Tony designed this apartment, he knew we'd eventually find our third. He made sure everything was big enough for three. We've got four bedrooms, in case we all wanted our own space and room for a guest if needed. And stuff like this – a tub for three, a shower that has enough jets to allow for three sets of temperature settings, that sort of stuff."

Skye laughed softly. "Everything I've ever heard about Tony Stark has indicated that he's seriously into conspicuous consumption. He can literally have anything money can buy, and isn't afraid to let other people know it." She smiled, a little wistfully. "It is nice of him to make sure everyone has their own home, though. Someplace they can be comfortable being themselves."

"You know all you have to do is say the word and we'll bring your stuff up here, right?" Bucky asked quietly and she twisted a little to look up at him.

"I figured," Skye answered, her expression gentle and her voice soft. "And I probably will soon. I don't have much to bring, anyway. Just the stuff AC sent over from our last base and the Bus. I just…"

"We know," Steve broke in gently. "You needed to know this was going to be stable before you really commit to it. It's okay, Skye. Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and relaxed again, glad they weren't pressuring her at all. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was safe even if she fell asleep in the tub. Quite a novel change for her life; she'd never been able to take her safety for granted the way she could here. And that alone was almost enough to recommend embracing this life.

Steve let Skye relax for a while before picking up her foot and beginning to rub gently. He worked his way up her leg, paying particular attention to the muscles in her thighs that could get achy with too much sex. Bucky grinned, starting in on Skye's neck and shoulders, and she moaned in contentment.

"Okay, I think I'll keep you," she teased gently. "You have about forever to stop doing that."

"Any excuse to put our hands all over your gorgeous body, doll," Bucky said with a laugh.

"Mmmm," she purred. "Like I'm gonna complain."

"I hope not," Steve broke in, shifting closer as he slid his hands over her hips. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, his hands finding her breasts again and continuing the massage over her sensitive flesh. Her contented moans turned into pleasure-filled ones as the massage turned erotic. He bent to suckle Skye's nipple as Bucky reached down to play with her clit.

"Bath's not conducive to condoms and lube," Bucky murmured. "Should we pause to get dry?"

"No, don't stop," Skye moaned, panting. "Don't need condoms, remember? One of you can fuck my pussy while the other fucks my mouth. If you really want me between you again, we can do that after."

Steve cursed, her needy words in that passionate tone really got to him. "Can't deny our precious girl what she needs," he said, voice heavy with lust. He lifted Skye and set her on Bucky's lap, her back to his chest, watching with dark eyes as she sank slowly down onto Bucky’s cock, both of their their expressions clearly showing him their pleasure. Then he rose to his knees in front of Skye so her mouth could reach his cock easily and it was his turn to moan as she sucked him in eagerly. Steve tangled his fingers into her hair, not controlling her movements in any way but just holding gently. He could see Bucky's hands on her hips, lifting her as their bodies moved together under the water.

“Such a beautiful mouth,” Steve couldn’t help but groan, and saw Bucky’s grin as he started fucking Skye harder, speeding the movements of her mouth on Steve and making him hiss with pleasure.

Bodies sensitive from repeated orgasms, it wasn't long before they all came. Skye first, and her inner muscles clenching on Bucky's cock pulled him along a moment later. Steve was able to enjoy watching their ecstatic expressions before Skye resumed sucking and he joined them in bliss. They sank into the heated water again, relaxing as they unwound. Bucky still cradled Skye, and Steve settled in close.

“We should probably get out soon,” Steve said quietly when he noticed the water starting to cool.

“You’re probably right,” Bucky answered, opening his eyes to smile at his best friend and soulmate.

Steve smiled back. His eyes drifted from Bucky down to Skye, and his expression turned gentle. “She’s asleep,” he said, his voice dropping to almost a whisper.

“Is she?” Bucky kept his voice just as low as he looked down at their lover, curled up in his arms. “Let’s not wake her. Hopefully she’ll sleep better this time.”

With a nod, Steve levered himself up out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off, then tied it around his waist. He reached for another soft towel and held his arms out to take Skye from Bucky. They managed the transfer so gently that she barely even stirred, and he wrapped her up and held her close.

Bucky grabbed himself another towel and, once mostly dry, helped Steve to dry off Skye. “We’ll have to be more careful,” he said, still very quiet. “She’ll probably never be able to keep up with us.”

“And this is all still so new for her. We shouldn’t have pushed.” Guilt was written in Steve’s eyes.

“Knock that off, punk,” Bucky teased gently, leaning in for a kiss. “You know she enjoyed it too. We’ll just have to be more aware; no point in guilt tripping yourself.”

“I guess you’re right,” Steve answered with a sigh. “Come on, let’s get her into bed.”

Bucky led the way, moving quickly to straighten out the covers before pulling them back to let Steve settle Skye in the middle of the bed. Bucky settled the covers up over her while Steve went back to the bathroom to hang up all the damp towels.

When Steve returned, they settled in on either side of Skye again. And despite jokes about super-soldier stamina compared to hers, it wasn’t long before all three were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio gets a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to Ozhawk for betaing and brainstorming.

** Chapter 7 **

Steve woke first in the morning, as usual. He rolled over to check on his soulmates and couldn’t help but smile. Moving slowly, silently, he got up and grabbed his sketchbook. He spent almost an hour, contently drawing his soulmates sleeping curled together.

Bucky woke next, accustomed to waking early so he and Steve could go for their usual run. He couldn’t help but smile when he realized that Skye had cuddled close in her sleep. He placed a gentle kiss on her head before carefully disentangling their limbs and sliding out of bed. He grabbed clothes and took them out of the room with him so as to not wake Skye. He joined Steve and the two went to grab a quick bite and collect Sam before going out.

When Skye finally woke up, she was more than a little disoriented at first. She stretched and opened her eyes to a mostly unfamiliar room. “Where am I?”

“You are in the Rogers/Barnes apartment, Miss Skye,” JARVIS replied, the AI assuming it was being addressed as she was alone.

“Good morning JARVIS,” she greeted, finally remembering the night before. She didn’t remember anything beyond their midnight bath and figured her soulmates must have worn her out so completely that she hadn’t woken when they brought her to bed. “Is there coffee?”

“Of course.”

“Cool, thanks.” Skye got out of bed and rummaged in the closet for something to wear. She settled on a large button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up as being sufficient decency to get her back to her room for clean clothes. She padded barefoot into the kitchen for her morning dose of caffeine.

She had just poured herself a second cup and settled down with her laptop when JARVIS spoke up again. “Pardon me, Miss Skye, but Miss Potts and Miss Romanoff would like to come up and see you. Shall I allow it?”

“Sure. Oh, wait… I’m not really dressed for company.”

“Miss Romanoff says to let you know that they have that covered.”

“Okay, as long as they’ve been warned. You might want to let Steve and Bucky know there’s company, if they get back while Pepper and Natasha are here.”

“Very well, Miss,” JARVIS agreed as the elevator doors opened.

“Good morning, Скай,” Natasha said with a smile as she entered the apartment. Skye smiled in return, used to the translation of her name into Russian. She caught the bag Natasha tossed her as Pepper followed.

“Good morning, Skye,” Pepper said warmly.

“Good morning, Pepper. There’s coffee if either of you would like some.” Natasha helped herself to coffee, but Pepper declined politely. “So, what’s up?” Skye asked curiously.

“We came up to take you shopping,” Pepper said in a tone that indicated she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Shopping? Why?”

“Because Stark is doing what he usually does when he feels bad about something: he’s spending money,” Natasha said as she joined Skye at the table.

“Tony got a reservation for you, Steve and Bucky at an exclusive club that’s really an old style supper club. Dinner and dancing,” Pepper explained. “And since we all know that you’ve been living in jeans since you got here, we thought we could all have fun finding you something appropriate to wear.”

“This isn’t necessary, you know. It’s not going to change anything.”

“We know that, Skye,” Pepper said gently. “And ultimately, Tony behaving like an ass only made it happen sooner. We just want you three to be happy.”

“Part of the big ol’ Avengers family, huh?” Skye asked with a laugh. “Alright, I give. I bet Steve will love it, anyway. Bucky may, too. And I can’t remember the last time I got taken out for dinner.”

“Really?” Natasha frowned.

“You know, come to think of it, you’ve barely left the Tower since you got here,” Pepper said thoughtfully.

“That’s totally about to change,” Natasha said with a smirk.

With a shake of her head, Skye frowned. “If you’re going to try to intimidate them into taking me out more, I won’t go. I don’t want anything from them that has to be coerced.”

Natasha only laughed. “Do you think I really could scare the two of them? No, that wasn’t my intention. Sometimes men just need a little reminder that there’s more to life than saving the world.”

“Though yours are better than most,” Pepper agreed. “Must be the forties mindset.”

Skye chuckled. “Okay. Well, let me go get dressed and then we can go.” She took the bag into the bedroom and emerged a few minutes later in blue jeans, a black blouse and a black jacket that was warmer than she expected from the weight. Her hair was pulled back into a simple braid.

“You look great, Skye,” Pepper said warmly. “Happy, too. I hope you never lose that.”

“Thanks, Pepper,” Skye answered, smiling a little. “JARVIS, are the guys back from their run yet?”

“No, Miss Skye, not yet.”

“When they get back, will you tell them I’ve gone out with Natasha and Pepper, please?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” She turned smiled at her friends. “Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Steve was half expecting Skye to still be in bed when he and Bucky returned. They had stopped upstairs for some juice and wound up staying for breakfast when no one else was there to be bothered by the fact that they needed showers after their exercise. But the apartment was empty when they stepped off the elevator.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“Did Skye go down to her apartment?”

“No, sir. Miss Romanoff and Miss Potts came to take Miss Skye shopping. Mr. Stark also asked if you would stop by the labs when you have a moment.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance and then both shrugged. “Thanks, JARVIS. Both of us or just me?”

“I believe you would both be welcome, Captain.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Forty-five minutes later, both showered and dressed – after a shared shower that consisted of little more than heated kisses, a few caresses and the realization that they missed Skye already – Bucky and Steve stepped out of the elevator on the main working level. This level consisted of labs for Tony’s projects other than his suits – the suits were on a level of their own – and Bruce, as well as work space for Jane Foster, Thor’s lady, when she visited. The two men made their way towards Tony’s lab and asked JARVIS to announce their arrival.

“Good morning Cap, Bucky,” Tony greeted them.

“Good morning Tony,” Steve replied, while Bucky just nodded. “We were told you wanted to talk with us?”

“Yeah, thanks. Have a seat,” Tony said as he waved them towards chairs and then shoved his hands into his pockets. “I wanted to do something nice for you guys and Skye. So I talked to Pepper and we arranged an evening out for you three. There’s a little place, fairly exclusive, that does old style dinner and dancing, live music, that sort of stuff. We thought you’d enjoy it, and it’d be a safe place for you to take Skye out. So… we got you a reservation for seven tonight.”

Bucky looked at Steve, taking in the startled expression on his soulmate’s face, and chuckled. “Well, now we know why the ladies took our girl shopping. She didn’t exactly come here with a bunch of dresses.”

Steve blinked at Bucky, and then a slow smile spread across his face. “That’s a sight worth waiting for,” he agreed. Then he returned his attention to Tony. “Thank you. I’m sure we’ll all enjoy an evening out.”

Tony nodded, smiling. “I hope so. I’ll have a car waiting for you at quarter after six and it’ll wait for you, however long. I know you guys don’t really get drunk, but I wanted you to be able to just relax and enjoy.”

Bucky nodded. “Thank you, Stark. We really do appreciate it.”

Tony grinned acceptance and then turned back to his project, knowing the super-soldiers would see themselves out.

 

* * *

 

When Skye, Pepper and Natasha returned to the tower they headed for Skye’s apartment rather than Steve and Bucky’s. “They are not allowed on this floor until I say so,” Pepper instructed JARVIS in a firm tone.

“Understood, Miss Potts,” the AI replied.

It was nearly 5:00 when they returned, but Skye wasn’t worried. They had only taken a couple of hours to find a dress, but their trip hadn’t ended there. “First dates are important, even if they’re your soulmates,” Pepper insisted. So they’d gone next to a salon. Pepper insisted on spoiling them all with manicures and facials; Skye also had her hair and makeup done for her. While she usually preferred to take care of herself, Skye privately admitted that it was rather fun to be dolled up in a way that she could never have hoped to achieve on her own. Her hair was up in an elegant twist, with curling tendrils framing her face and her bangs gently swept to one side with crystal-studded pins. Her eyes looked larger than usual, and brighter, with a hint of smokiness that definitely drew attention.

All that was left now was to get into her dress, with Pepper and Natasha to help make sure she didn’t damage her hair in any way. Natasha laid the dress bag out on the bed and unwrapped it carefully while Pepper opened the bag with stockings, shoes and other accessories.

“I really can’t thank you enough,” Skye said again as she undressed as far as her underwear; after months of living on a base or in a plane, she wasn’t particularly shy as long as she wasn’t entirely naked. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I know, but it was fun,” Pepper turned with a smile. “What good is having a fortune if I can’t spend part of it on my friends?”

“You’ve had a tough time,” Natasha added sympathetically. “Taking one evening to enjoy yourself isn’t going to hurt anything.”

Skye looked at the petite assassin with surprised eyes. “Uh huh. How long did it take YOU to accept that? I know my information is limited, but you’ve definitely been through worse than I have.”

“A while,” Natasha agreed with a smirk. “But that’s why I wanted to help you get it sooner.”

Skye laughed. “I get that. Alright, fine, let’s do this thing.”

A short time later, Skye was dressed in a deep blue cocktail dress. The sweetheart neckline showed off a modest amount of cleavage before tapering down to a fitted bodice, glimpses of skin were visible as straps criss-crossed down her back to her waistline where just a hint of her soul mark showed if a viewer was paying close attention. The three-quarter length sleeves were just as fitted as the bodice, and the skirt flared at her hips into a full skirt that stopped just above the knee. A silver belt accented her waist and a silver chain dangled a small sapphire pendant just above her cleavage. Sapphire drop earrings completed the look, and deep blue heels were just a shade darker than the dress.

“You look amazing, Skye,” Pepper said softly, pushing her towards the mirror to have a look. “I can’t wait to see your boys arrive; they’ll be so surprised.”

“I can’t look that different, can I?” Skye asked sarcastically as she headed to the full-length mirror on the closet door. Her expression changed completely as she took in her appearance. “Okay, well, maybe I can…”

“It’s perfect,” Natasha assured her. “Classic enough for them to appreciate, and modern enough to still be _you_. And it really is a great color.”

“Is it going to be too much?”

“Not at all,” Pepper promised. “You won’t look out of place; if you attract attention, it will just be because you’re gorgeous.”

“Or because I’m with a couple of gorgeous super-soldiers,” Skye answered, laughing. “I’ll be the envy of the club if anyone recognizes them.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Pepper laughed. “Eventually they’ll start to recognize you, too.”

Skye nodded. “Well, I think I’m set. Should we let the guys down?”

“I think we can do that. JARVIS, when Steve and Bucky are ready to come down they may do so.”

“They have already asked, Miss Potts. I will inform them.”

Only moments later, the three women heard the elevator doors open. Natasha and Pepper went to meet them first, mostly so they could watch as Skye made her entrance. It was everything they expected; when Skye emerged from the bedroom, at first neither man spoke. Steve’s expression was full of admiration and awe, while Bucky’s eyes darkened with desire as they skimmed over her.

Skye smiled and stopped just outside of arm’s reach of her soulmates, her eyes bright as she took in perfectly tailored suits and neatly combed hair. Steve’s shirt was gray and Bucky’s was light blue, quietly complimenting her own clothing. “Hey,” she greeted them softly. “You guys look great.”

“Not as great as you,” Bucky quipped, finding his voice first and stepping in for a kiss.

“You look beautiful, Skye,” Steve said quietly, pulling her in for a kiss of his own.

“Off you go,” Pepper commented, shooing them towards the elevator with an amused smile. “You don’t want to be late.”

Skye looked over at her friends and grinned when Natasha winked and flashed her a glimpse of the phone held in the spy’s hand.  Skye knew she’d get to keep a copy of whatever photos Natasha had snuck of the guys, and she looked forward to it. In the meantime, Skye hooked a hand into each of her soulmates’ arms and tugged them towards the elevator at Pepper’s urging.

* * *

 

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... plot moves forward. Our trio get their date. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks to LenaAzarova for correcting my Google Russian.

** Chapter 8 **

The drive to the restaurant really did take nearly 45 minutes. Skye entertained her soulmates by telling them about shopping with Pepper and Natasha; it had been more of an adventure than she’d expected, as both women had rather different taste in clothes and stores. Skye joked that it was a good thing she was opinionated, or else she might have been railroaded into getting a dress more to one of their taste than her own. She had eventually gone with Natasha’s opinion of color and allowed Pepper to influence the style; Skye couldn’t picture herself in one of the slinky, seductive dresses that Tasha preferred, though she kept that particular thought to herself.

“I think you made the perfect choice for you, then,” Steve told her, agreeing inwardly that Natasha’s taste in dresses could be flashy enough to make them all uncomfortable. “You look gorgeous, kitten.”

Skye smiled and thanked him softly. “You two look pretty gorgeous, too. I think there are gonna be a lot of envious women at this restaurant tonight.”

Bucky laughed. “Probably. Especially when we get you out on the dance floor.”

“Um, well…” Skye hesitated, then shrugged. “I don’t really know how to dance. I mean, if there are set steps or anything, I don’t know them.”

Steve just smiled. “It’s okay. All you have to do is follow our lead. Both Buck and I used to do enough dancing; we’ll make sure you know enough to look like a lady.”

“You don’t have to worry about a thing, doll,” Bucky assured her. “You’re graceful enough at Tai Chi; you’ll take to dancing just fine.”

Skye nodded. “Okay. I’ll give it a try.”

When they arrived at the restaurant, it was everything Tony had promised. The hostess and security waited in an entry lounge and made certain everyone allowed inside was either a member or had a specific reservation, as in their case, courtesy of a member. They were then escorted into a dining area set up to look like a collection of seating nooks surrounding a central dance floor. The lighting was dim, the tables separate enough to give everyone a feeling of privacy.

There couldn’t be more than thirty guests seated in various parts of the restaurant, and Skye decided she rather liked it. She let her soulmates settle her into her seat before they sat as well, and they all took a few quiet moments to study the menu.

Dinner passed pleasantly, with light conversation and plenty of laughter. They were all relaxed, which made Skye happy. She hadn’t enjoyed an evening this much since before Puerto Rico. Several members of the Avengers could be playful and there was usually plenty of banter over mealtimes, but Skye didn’t always feel like she was really part of it, yet. It was still all too new for her to trust in it yet. But here she could relax.

They had ordered dessert but it hadn’t arrived yet when Steve asked Skye to dance. She glanced at Bucky but he grinned and nodded. “I’ll keep an eye out for dessert, doll. Go let Steve show you the basics.”

“Okay,” Skye agreed and hesitantly followed Steve down the two steps to the polished wood dance floor. Bucky leaned casually on the railing and watched them, appreciating Skye’s grace as Steve slowly taught her the step-step-rock-step that was the very basis of most swing beats. She did pick up the simple step quickly and soon was comfortable enough with Steve leading for him to twirl her around the floor.

“If you’re feeling like a third wheel, I’d be happy to dance with you,” came a soft voice from just behind Bucky.

Startled, he turned to look. The voice belonged to a slim woman with golden blonde hair and dark eyes – though neither as dark nor as alluring as Skye’s. She had a pretty enough smile, but she seemed more calculating than Bucky was comfortable with. Still, that was no reason to be rude. “I’m just enjoying the view,” he demurred as he turned back to watch his soulmates.

“I see. I’m Christine, and I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed a little, hmm, abandoned over here.”

Bucky chuckled and watched her expression turn startled as she moved alongside him. “Not in the least,” he said, still chuckling. “I’ll let him teach her the basics and then I’ll take my turn when she’s more relaxed and I can show her off.”

Christine turned to watch the dance floor as well, making note of Steve teaching Skye another set of steps as the music changed. “Well, if you’re sure. I don’t suppose I could tempt you into a dance in the meantime?” she asked with a sideways glance and a coy smile.

Bucky went quiet for a moment, then turned to her with serious eyes. “You’re lovely, Christine, and under other circumstances I would be happy to dance with you. But I have the two most amazing soulmates anyone could ask for, and I have no interest beyond them.” Bucky glanced back to the dancers just in time to catch Skye’s sad eyes. He frowned for a moment as she turned away. “If you will excuse me,” he said to Christine, “I have a lovely lady to reassure. Have a good night, ma’am.”

For a while, Skye was so caught up in Steve’s instructions that she couldn’t pay attention to anything else. But as she began to relax, Steve twirled her around and she caught sight of Bucky with a gorgeous blonde woman. She noticed the tell-tale signs of a woman flirting and only sighed. She knew she couldn’t hold it against him; either of them, really. They were gorgeous, and women noticed anytime either of her soulmates smiled.

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe they loved her; far from it. Just that it was still far too easy to believe that she couldn’t keep anything good in her life.

Steve noticed right away when Skye tensed in his arms. He looked down into her eyes, catching the sadness in their depths and pulled her close. But before he could ask what was wrong, Bucky was there with an arm around her waist and a kiss to her cheek.

“Let me cut in for a minute, punk,” he said quietly to Steve. His voice was serious, despite the teasing nickname and Steve only nodded.

“Alright. I think I see dessert arriving anyway.” Steve gave Skye over into Bucky’s arms and headed off the dance floor. He caught sight of a slim figure and a glimpse of golden waves near their table, but there was no one there when he reached his chair and he shrugged.

Bucky held Skye closely, picking up the rhythm of the music automatically and she followed him readily enough. “I love you, Skye,” he murmured into her ear as they danced quietly.

“I know. Who is she?”

“Dunno, doll. Some girl looking for a new conquest, I’d guess. But I told her I wasn’t interested.”

“Really?” She looked up at him, wanting to believe it.

“Of course. I told her I had the most amazing soulmates in the world and I don’t need anything more.”

Skye smiled and it lit up her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. “I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me. Thank you.”

“It’s nothin’ but the truth. I could never want another woman in my life, only you. And I know Stevie’s the same.”

“I have more than I could’ve ever asked for in you two,” Skye told him quietly. “I love you, too, both of you.”

“I know.” Bucky grinned. “Let’s go have dessert, doll. And afterwards, I can show you how to show off on the dance floor.”

Skye laughed. “You’re on!”

They smiled at Steve as they returned to their table to enjoy dessert. Steve relaxed, knowing that whatever had bothered Skye was resolved. He didn’t ask; he was sure they’d tell him about it later, if he needed to know. He was content to enjoy the rest of the evening with his soulmates.

 

* * *

 

It was very late when the trio returned to the Tower. Skye went with her soulmates to their apartment, unable to refuse their pleading looks when they asked her to join them for one more drink. While Steve headed to the kitchen for a bottle of wine, Skye and Bucky discovered three folded pieces of paper on the coffee table, one with each of their names. They looked at each other and then shrugged.

“Hey, Steve,” Skye called. “You’ve gotta see something.”

Steve came into the room with the wine bottle in one hand and three glasses in the other; he had been just about to pour when he heard her call. “What is it, kitten?”

She gestured to the notes on the table. “I think we might need better locks when we’re not around,” she said teasingly. She picked up the one with her name on it and proceeded to unfold and read it.

_Skye,_

_Hope you had fun. Clean clothes for you in the bedroom, just in case. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Don’t do some of the things I might do. But make your own choices. It’s your life._

_Natasha_

Skye smiled and folded the paper again. She looked up to see her soulmates watching her. “Natasha. She basically said to have fun.”

Steve blinked. “Why would she leave a note just to say that?”

Skye shrugged. “Read yours and see what else she says?” She watched as both Steve and Bucky grabbed their notes and opened them.

Steve began to chuckle over his.

_Steve,_

_I left some stuff for Skye. Figured the notes would keep you from panicking about security. Remember that it’s not the forties anymore._

_Natasha_

Bucky also laughed at his, which was in Russian.

_Bucky,_

_Если она будет в состоянии тренироваться утром, я начну сомневаться в твоих словах._

_Наташа_

(translation: “If she’s not too tired to work out in the morning, I’m going to start doubting your stories.")

“So, anything worth sharing?” Skye asked. Steve handed her his note and she laughed too as she handed it over to Bucky. “Well, okay then. What about yours?”

“It’s in Russian, doll,” Bucky told her. “She says she’s going to start doubting my stories if you’re not too tired to work out tomorrow.”

“Stories?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said gently. “I knew Natasha a long time ago, when she was called Natalia and I was an asset on loan to Russia from Germany. There was a period of time when I kept my memories a little longer than usual, and the Russians didn’t care so much what I did with my downtime.”

Skye nodded. “I understand,” she said, pulling him close. “It was a long time ago, well before I was born. It wouldn’t be fair for me to hold it against you if I didn’t even exist yet.”

He held her close, smiling into her hair. “This is just one example of why you’re so perfect for us, doll. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said softly as she leaned in to kiss him.

Steve leaned in to embrace them both as they kissed. “Stay with us, Skye? I… we don’t want you to go.”

Skye turned to look up at Steve with a bright smile, finding it sweet that he asked when others might have been more demanding. Without another word, she took their hands in hers and backed towards the bedroom door. Steve would remember later that she never looked away from them, trusting them entirely to guide her as she blindly walked backwards.

* * *

 

TBC...


	9. Chapter Eight-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude before plot continues...  
> Because Ozhawk thought the guys might enjoy getting Skye out of her fancy dress.

** Chapter 8a (Ao3 only) **

Both Bucky and Steve shrugged out of their suit jackets and Bucky handed his to Steve to hang up. Skye swiftly moved to help Bucky undo the buttons on his dress shirt and slid her fingers over his shoulders and down his arms as she pushed the fabric off his body. She let him pick it up to put away while she did the same for Steve, enjoying the feel of firm muscles under her hands.

While Bucky hung up the shirts, Steve knelt on the floor in front of Skye to unbuckle the straps on her heels. She let him, only smiling fondly, and then giggled when Bucky wrapped his strong arms around her from behind and lifted her out of her shoes rather than waiting for her to step out of them.

“Impatient, are we?” she teased gently.

“Nah, I just like taking advantage of super strength.” Skye laughed at him and nodded as he set her back on the ground. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands go to her hair and start pulling out the pins that held it up. She gasped softly a moment later as Steve’s hands slid up her legs until he found the tops of her stockings and began to peel them slowly downwards.

Bucky buried his hands in her hair as it tumbled loose and stroked through the long brown tresses. He caught the fragrance of her shampoo, light and citrusy, and it drew him in. His lips touched the crown of her head in a soft kiss before sliding down to trail kisses along her neck to her shoulder.

Skye lifted first one foot, then the other at Steve’s urging as he stripped off her stockings. She opened her eyes to see him shake them out and carefully set them aside and she couldn’t help but smile. She moaned softly when his hands moved to her waist and unclasped her belt while Bucky busied himself with finding the zipper on the side of her dress. Together, they slowly stripped her out of her finery, being very careful of the expensive silk – which Steve hung up for her, rather than leaving it on the floor.

Bucky remained pressed against Skye’s back as Steve stepped back to take in the sight of her. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he said huskily, taking in the image of Skye in midnight blue lace underwear; glimpses of her pale skin showed through the lace of her bra and the panties were barely sufficient to cover her sex. Bucky’s hands slid down to her hips, and his eyes went wide when he discovered by feel that she was wearing a thong – leaving the soft globes of her ass bare to his touch. With a grin at Steve, Bucky turned her around and kissed her lips, revealing her ass to Steve as well.

“So fucking hot,” Bucky murmured in her ear. “And you know it, too. Love the underwear, doll.”

Skye giggled. “I hoped you’d like it.”

“Oh, we definitely do,” Steve assured her. Skye whimpered as he stepped close and she realized that he’d stripped out of his pants and boxers. His hard length nestled against her back as he reached around her to find the button on Bucky’s slacks.

Steve moaned when Skye arched her hips backwards to give his hands room to divest Bucky of his remaining clothes. Her smaller hands joined his in stripping away the inconvenient material and she felt Steve move away just long enough to lay both pairs of pants neatly over the back of a chair.

“Neatnick,” she teased him gently.

“My Ma always taught me to take good care of things,” Steve demurred as his hands stroked down her sides. “Especially the precious ones,” he added in a softer voice as he slid his hands between her and Bucky to cup her breasts.

“And there’s nothin’ more precious than you, doll,” Bucky added. He shifted down to kneel in front of her, sliding his hard chest against her soft body and began to nibble and tease her soft breasts through the lace of her bra above Steve’s hands. Bucky’s hands slid behind her to stroke Steve’s cock as well, and he chuckled against Skye’s skin as they both moaned.

Steve met Bucky’s eyes and grinned at him over Skye’s head. He gently cradled her small body against his, one strong arm wrapping around her waist to support her as his other hand found its way inside her panties and began to stroke gently over her folds. She was already dripping wet and he used that, spreading her juices around her clit.

Skye’s knees buckled at the onslaught of pleasure and she moaned as they teased her, Bucky’s hands on her hips and Steve’s solid presence behind her the only reasons she stayed on her feet. She tangled her fingers into Bucky’s hair, scraping her nails gently over his scalp and along his neck. When he tugged her breast free of her bra, she managed to insinuate one hand behind her back to unhook the inconvenient garment and tug it down her arms. She let it fall carelessly to the floor, and this time neither of her lovers bothered to pick it up.

Groaning in delight as she bared her body to him, Bucky suckled eagerly at her breasts, first one and then the other. Neither man’s hands stopped moving, and soon Skye was trembling between them. “Oh, please,” she whimpered. “So close, wanna come. Please.”

“What do you think, Buck?” Steve asked, his tone deep with lust. “Should we let her?”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed against her skin, pretending to consider.

“I know,” Steve rumbled in her ear. “We’ll make you come, kitten, but then I want to fuck Bucky while he fucks you. Think you’ll be okay with that?”

Skye moaned and nodded. “Yes. Never seen you two fuck, anyway; kinda curious. Please, Steve?”

Steve responded by sliding two thick fingers into her pussy and sliding the heel of his hand over her clit. Bucky drew her nipple into his mouth with a deep pull and sucked hard as she tightened her grip on his hair. Skye shook and cried out, her hips bucking against Steve’s hand. “That’s it, beautiful girl. Come for us,” Steve murmured.

They held her tight as she convulsed in their arms, her inner muscles clamping down as she came. Her cry was echoed a moment later by Steve’s as Bucky’s hand tightened just enough to push him over after her.  His seed hit her back and he flushed, grumbling at Bucky. “That was messy, and you didn’t even ask if she’d mind.” He pulled gently away from both of them, making sure that Bucky could support Skye, and headed to the bathroom.

“It’s fine, Steve,” Skye assured Steve as he returned with a warm washcloth. “If something bothers me, I’ll be sure to let you know.” She leaned into Bucky as Steve cleaned her up and took the washcloth back to the bathroom.

Bucky, meanwhile, stripped off Skye’s panties and scooped her up. He settled her into bed with a smile and a kiss. “He’ll get over it, doll,” he assured her as he settled himself between her legs, his weight on his metal arm to hold him above her. “Once he learns your limits and what you’re comfortable with, he’ll stop worrying so much.”

Skye laughed. “I’m pretty hard to offend,” she answered, but her comment was directed towards Steve as she saw him returning over Bucky’s shoulder. “There are only a few things that bug me, and you two don’t really seem like the type.”

Steve climbed in beside them, stroking one hand along Bucky’s spine and leaning down to kiss Skye’s forehead. “What don’t you like, kitten? Wouldn’t want it to come up by accident.”

Skye blushed a little, but returned his gaze steadily. “Stuff like slut shaming,” she said, then continued as she saw their confusion. “Calling me a dirty whore or other derisive terms that make it sound like I should be ashamed of wanting this.”

“Wait, that’s a thing?” Steve looked scandalized, and Skye only just held herself back from laughing. In spite of all he’d lived through, Steve was still so innocent sometimes.

“Yeah, for some people.”

“But not for you,” Bucky said gently, realization dawning. “You’d start to worry that we didn’t really want you here.”

“It’s possible, yeah,” Skye said with a shrug. “I don’t have the best track record with relationships.”

“You’ve never had a relationship with your soulmates before, either,” Steve said gently. “Trust me, we’re never gonna let you go. You belong here with us, and we’ll never let you believe otherwise.”

Skye smiled. “I know, love. That’s why I wasn’t worried about it. I don’t think you have it in you to denigrate anyone, let alone a person you love.”

“We really don’t,” Bucky agreed. “Respect is pretty much a part of us, and we’d much rather worship you and tell you how gorgeous you are than try to shame you.”

“I’m definitely alright with that,” Skye purred softly. She arched her back, pressing her hips up towards Bucky. “So, before we got side-tracked, wasn’t there supposed to be some fucking going on here?”

Bucky groaned, his body responding immediately. “I certainly think there should be,” he rumbled.

* * *

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving the rest to your imaginations.
> 
> I'm afraid I don't write the m/m part of m/m/f very well; it sounds awkward at best. So you'll just have to picture for yourself the rest of their evening.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual Chapter 9. More plot! It's a little shorter than usual, but I'm sure you'll understand why when you get to the end.

** Chapter 9 **

Skye woke up the next morning to the strange sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. She was alone, but that wasn’t unusual; she wasn't entirely sure what it would be like to wake up with her soul mates still in bed with her. Sleeping in company at all was going to take some getting used to. Still, the knocking was strange.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s Pepper,” came the reply. Strangely, it wasn’t JARVIS responding. Skye was used to the AI waking her up from time to time with messages, or to ask if someone could be allowed in. That hadn’t happened this time, and it struck Skye as definitely odd. Especially since this floor didn't have a public hallway like the guest suites did.

“One sec while I get dressed.” Skye sighed softly to herself and dragged herself out of bed. She slipped into the bathroom for a quick wash-up and then found herself clean clothes. She emerged from the bedroom to find not just Pepper waiting for her, but Tony and Natasha as well. “What’s going on?” she asked as Pepper handed her a steaming mug of coffee.

“Take a look,” Natasha told her, handing over the morning’s issue of “Vanity Fair” which featured a photo of Steve, Bucky and Skye on the cover. It was obviously from last night, as Skye recognized the dress immediately. The photo featured herself and Bucky in profile, with her looking up at him and Steve standing behind them and holding them both. Skye’s eyes went wide as she took in the headline, “Captain America Finds Soulmates?”

“Oh, shit,” Skye sank into a chair and quickly flipped open the magazine to find the article. She skimmed it quickly. She noted several other photos, mostly taken while they were dancing, and one of them was at the right angle to catch a glimpse of her soul mark; Skye couldn’t help but appreciate how good they all looked together before reminding herself that wasn’t the point. “I thought you guys said the club was exclusive and reporters weren’t allowed?”

Tony grimaced. “It’s supposed to be, and trust me sweetheart, they will be hearing from us as soon as they open. That particular reporter has a rather serious hate on for me.”

Skye took a deep breath and set down the magazine; the article was full of speculation. Captain America was known to have a soulmark; Skye’s words were on his forearm and though he seldom allowed others close enough to read them, everyone knew what a soulmark looked like. The article pointed out that three-way soul bonds were not common, but also not uncommon. Speculation on her identity was rampant through the article, and the reporter had pointed out that “the other mysterious man” could have passed for Bucky Barnes without even trying – though it was known that Barnes had died without offspring, so perhaps he was a cousin of some sort?

“Okay. So what do we do? The article is full of questions, but they don’t have a lot of answers yet,” Skye asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

“I noticed that she isn’t as harsh as she usually is with Tony,” Natasha said thoughtfully. “Probably because she’d lose a lot of her readership if she started dragging Cap’s name through the mud.”

Pepper smiled. “You’re probably right, Natasha. Tony’s been through plenty of scandal, so she has a little more freedom there. But there’s only so much you can say about Steve before people get angry.”

Skye sighed. “Still. There are some people that really didn’t need to know that I’m in New York. The article doesn’t need to say my name; the pictures will do enough.”

“Hey, you’re safe here,” Pepper said reassuringly. “You live in a building with seven resident superheros, including yourself.”

“It’s not being in the building that I’m worried about,” Skye assured her. “But I can’t stay in here forever. I won’t be Rapunzel.” Her expression turned fiercely determined.

Natasha smirked. “No one’s asking you too, Скай. I promise.”

“We wouldn’t dream of trying to hide you away,” Pepper added.

“Besides, what kind of superhero can’t show up in public?” Tony quipped, attempting to lighten the mood. “Sooner or later, someone would recognize you.”

Skye’s eyes softened and she nodded. “I’ve been through too much to let one reporter make me change my life now. So I guess we keep on with superheroing?”

“Then I guess we’d better focus on continuing your ops training as well as honing your control of your power,” Natasha said calmly; her eyes glinted with approval. Skye would need all her strength and determination, but Natasha believed she had it in her to overcome this.

Skye nodded, her expression firming. “Alright. Let me grab something quick to eat and I’ll meet you in the gym.”

Natasha nodded and Skye went to the apartment fridge to pull out a yogurt and ate it while she waited for a slice of bread to toast. Tony and Pepper wished them a good day and left, with Pepper promising again to have someone contact the club’s management.

Natasha was still in her chair when Steve and Bucky returned. It didn’t take long for either man to notice the tension in the room.

“What happened?” Steve asked, looking right at Skye.

“I’ll let her explain,” Natasha said as she got to her feet. “Thirty minutes, Скай. I’ll be upstairs.”

Skye swore at Natasha in Cantonese, one of the few phrases she’d picked up from May. Tasha just grinned and let herself into the elevator.

“Skye?” Bucky asked, his voice laced with concern.

Skye picked up the magazine and handed it to him silently before returning to the kitchen to save her toast from burning. She slathered on butter and jam before returning her attention to her soulmates.

Steve was skimming the article quietly, but Bucky looked furious. “Christine,” he growled. “That’s the name the woman gave me when she hit on me.”

“How could you know she was a reporter?” Skye asked gently. She downed her toast quickly and then moved to stand beside him.

“I knew she couldn’t recognize me. I’m anonymous, at least mostly. Bucky Barnes is supposed to be dead. But I didn’t think about either of you being recognized.”

“She speculates about Skye’s identityjust as much as yours, Buck,” Steve answered absently as he continued reading. “It’s really only me that got identified.”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure I like the idea of being known as ‘Captain America’s soulmate’ to the public,” Skye said with a sigh. “No offense, Stevie; you know I love you,” she added to stave off any possible hurt feelings. “I just feel like this thing is painting a giant target on my back. I’m recognizable in these pictures, and there are at least two people out there that I’d rather didn’t know I’m living in New York. Not to mention all the multitudes of women who would love to be me right now.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have gone out,” Steve said with a sigh of his own. He wrapped an arm around Skye and pulled her close as he dropped the magazine on the table.

Skye shook her head. “No, don’t say that. I enjoyed it. We shouldn’t let people like this stop us from enjoying our lives. I guess I just would’ve preferred to stay anonymous a little longer.”

“So, what do we do?”

“Well, Natasha is planning on stepping up my training. Just in case. Later on I’ll get back onto scanning the ‘net for possible trouble. We’ll just have to be careful.”

“We may need to be prepared for the fallout if people recognize me, though,” Bucky said quietly. “SHIELD never had much on the Winter Soldier, but what they had did hit the public. There could be trouble.”

“We’ll deal with it if it happens,” Steve promised. He and Skye together pulled Bucky into their arms and the three huddled together safely for several long moments.

“I’d better get changed and get upstairs before Natasha comes looking for me,” Skye said finally as she pulled gently away. “I’ll see you at lunch, unless you come upstairs sooner.” With a quick kiss for each of them, Skye headed for the elevator wondering if she should just bring up her workout clothes.

* * *

 

_Elsewhere…_

Grant Ward frowned at the magazine in his hand. He normally didn’t go in forrubbishlike “Vanity Fair” but he had to know why Skye was featured on the cover. He gritted his teeth as he read the article full of speculation; he doubted much of it was right, but there was one thing he did know. Skye had two soulmarks, and one of them referred to her as “doll.” Nobody spoke like that anymore… except for Steve Rogers. And possibly the Winter Soldier, if he was from the same era; Ward recognized the other man from sketchy SHIELD photos over the years as well as information in HYDRA’s databases.

“No,” he said aloud to himself. “She’s mine.” But how to get her away from the Avengers? It was so much easier to tempt her away from Coulson’s team; Coulson couldn’t say no to Skye when she wanted something.

Perhaps the best thing to do would be to get help. HYDRA’s current commander was dabbling with enhanced humans on a different path than Whitehall and Centipede. Perhaps he would be interested in a girl who wasn’t fully human. Agent 33 had told him she saw Coulson and Skye emerging from the tunnel into the Kree city as the earthquakes were stopping; Ward knew something had to have happened to her down there, but she didn’t look any different in the magazine photos.

Ward picked up his cell phone and dialled a number from memory. When the line connected he said, “I need a meeting with the Baron. I think I can get him a new subject for his studies.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...

** Chapter 10 **

“Skye, darlin’, put that thing down and come eat dinner,” Clint called across the dining room that evening.

The young hacker was working on her laptop at a small table by the window. She didn’t even look up, just kept typing. “In a minute.”

“You said that five minutes ago, sweetheart,” Tony reminded her.

“Not that you’re one to talk, Tony,” Pepper commented dryly. Tony only shrugged and laughed.

“I can’t stop now; if I do, I’ll lose this and have to start again.” Skye worked quickly, just barely keeping ahead of the system trying to block her access.

Rather than trying to interrupt again, Steve just asked the chef to make her a sandwich with the roast he was currently carving; he smiled and assured the man that she’d have a proper meal as soon as she could stop. When it was ready, Steve took the plate and set it next to Skye’s keyboard. “Here, love. Don’t ignore your body completely, okay?”

Skye spared him a brief glance and smiled. “Thank you.” She picked up a piece of the sandwich, neatly cut into quarters for easy eating, and took a big bite. Her other hand flew across the keyboard, never stopping. Steve kissed the top of her head and then joined the group at the main table.

“Almost there. Come on, just a little more. JARVIS, be ready to start that download as soon as I have access. I don’t think we’ll be able to keep the connection for long,” Skye instructed quietly, knowing the AI would hear her.

“Of course, Miss Skye,” it replied.

“JARVIS, what’s she doing?” Tony asked, curious but unwilling to risk Skye’s ire by interrupting her.

“Miss Skye has found an access point into a secure location with the earmarks of a HYDRA base. She is attempting to get in and copy their information as per Director Coulson’s request.””

“Anything we can do to help?”

“I believe that at this point, Sir, Miss Skye’s expertise outstrips our own and she should be allowed to proceed without interference.”

“Wow,” Clint snickered. “I think you’ve just been told to butt out in the politest way possible, Stark.” That got a chuckle out of everyone at the table, including Tony.

“Got it! JARVIS, now!” Skye exclaimed triumphantly fifteen minutes later. “Okay, if you get through the download without getting blocked, then run the Mimic protocol and close everything up again. If your access starts to get blocked early, run Cleanup instead and get the hell out before they find us.”

“Yes, Miss Skye,”

Leaving her laptop running, Skye picked up her plate and took it over to the main table. Her sandwich was over half gone, and Steve smiled at her.

“What did you find?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Definitely looks like HYDRA. Seems that Whitehall wasn’t the only one experimenting on human enhancement,” Skye answered with a scowl. “I’ll know more when we get a chance to look at the files.”

“You’ve just got JARVIS copying the files here?”

“No, they’re going to a secure server for AC too.”

Natasha and Tony exchanged a glance. “Is that smart?”

“Maybe not,” Skye answered with a shrug. “But it was his lead; he only sent it to me because no one on his team could hack it. Technically I shouldn’t be copying it for us, but I’m pretty sure AC knew I would anyway.”

Skye finished her sandwich and then got up for a more complete meal. She quietly thanked the chef for being so accommodating as well. She had a second, smaller helping of the roast, and a larger serving of the accompanying veggies when she sat back down.

“You eat a lot, for such a little thing,” Tony teased when she sat back down. Skye only stuck her tongue out at him and tucked in.

Everyone laughed again, amused. “Her metabolism hasn’t adjusted to her power, yet,” Bruce explained finally. “The energy fuelling her power has to come from somewhere.”

“Unfortunately, photosynthesis didn’t come with the shake-the-earth power,” Skye quipped and everyone grinned or laughed.

“Speaking of earth-shaking, how goes the training?” Clint asked when they calmed again.

“Not bad,” Skye answered easily. “I don’t have to be scared or angry anymore to make it happen. Stopping it when I am angry is still a challenge. It does look like I can send vibrations through other things, though. It doesn’t have to be the earth.”

“Really? What else have you tried?”

“Concrete posts. Metal beams. That sort of thing. Side benefit; if I’m shaking something I’m standing on, I don’t fall off.”

“Now that IS handy!” Clint agreed. “Means that if you needed to shake a catwalk you were standing on, other people would fall but you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah. Unfortunately, if it crumbles underneath me, I still fall. So no shaking buildings while I’m on the roof.”

“Can you send your vibrations through a person?” Natasha asked, her tone thoughtful.

“I haven’t tried,” Skye answered honestly. “It might be something to experiment with if I’m in a hostile situation, but I’m not willing to try it on a friend. It could kill someone.”

“No one’s asking you to experiment on us, doll,” Bucky assured her, resting a hand on her arm. “I think enough of us have had our lifetimes’ worth of that already. Just keep it in mind in an emergency, yeah?”

Skye nodded, looking at her soulmate with relief in her eyes. “Yeah, okay. I will.”

Everyone lingered, chatting while Skye finished her meal and Bucky went back for seconds. Everyone cleared away their own dishes for the kitchen staff to wash, but Bucky took Skye’s with him when he got up with his own. She hadn’t been finished long when her laptop beeped; JARVIS spoke up at the same time. “Pardon me, Miss Skye, but the copy is complete. Would you like to view it while Mimic is running?”

“Yes, please,” Skye answered, getting up and heading for her computer.

“What is Mimic?” Tony asked, a little startled that his AI was initiating protocols he was unfamiliar with.

“It’s a worm that goes through and changes key words in their data,” Skye answered absently as she started skimming the files. “If we deleted it, they’d restore from backups pretty fast, I’d imagine. But if we just start changing things in small ways, it could screw them up for quite a while before they realize and go back to their archives. The theory is that they lose more productivity that way.”

Everyone in the room paused and stared at her, taken by surprise. “That’s unbelievably sneaky,” Natasha said finally. “I approve.”

Skye slanted a glance at her and winked. “I’m glad you appreciate it. I thought it might be worth a try, if I had a chance.” She tapped at the keyboard a few more times. “There. That’ll work its way through their files. Time to get the heck out before we trip… something.” Trying not to think about what she’d just said or how her voice faltered for a moment, she started typing again to erase traces of her tampering.

“We are free of their systems, Miss Skye,” JARVIS confirmed as she finished her work. “Beginning data analysis.”

Skye sighed. “This is going to take a while to sift through. Nothing is conveniently labelled; it’s mostly numeric IDs and project codes. Oh, well. This is what SHIELD pays me for.” She settled back into her chair and started a program running to data-mine for keywords.

“Skye, sweetheart, you don’t have to do any of this yourself,” Tony said as he moved to stand beside her. “JARVIS can run all your data searches for you and just alert you when something comes up. And seriously, you don’t _need_ SHIELD to pay you anymore. Whatever you need, I’ve got you covered. No worries.”

Skye sat back in her chair and looked up at Tony. “I know you would cover whatever I need or even if just wanted something,” Skye said quietly, her eyes dark with shuttered emotion. “But I can’t… I can’t lean on that. Not yet, maybe not ever.”

Tony looked like he was about to object when Clint came over and joined them. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said, his tone quietly understanding. “No one is going to try to take your independence, Skye. You said once that you grew up in foster care, yeah?” Skye nodded, and Clint smiled grimly. “Spent a few years there, myself.” He looked up at Tony. “The system pretty much teaches kids to be independent as quickly as possible. Let it go for now, Tony.”

Skye took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. “I’ll try to compromise. JARVIS can do the initial analysis and I’ll pick it up from there, okay?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Tony agreed, backing off and trusting in Clint’s assessment of the situation. “Just ask if you need a hand, okay?”

“I will.” She managed a small smile for the billionaire. “Thanks. I know you just want to help. I get it. I just…”

“Hey, no problem. Just remember that there’s more than enough money available for anything you can’t cover, alright? If there’s something you really need, talk to me before you try to do without. I’m sure we can make some sort of arrangement you’ll be happy with.”

Skye nodded and her smile brightened a little. “Thanks. And thank you for understanding,” she added as she transferred her smile to Clint.

“No problem, kid,” Clint replied with a small smile of his own. “It’ll take some getting used to. But if you ever want to talk…”

Skye just nodded again. Leaving her laptop running, she returned to the table. She was about to settle into her chair again when Bucky pulled her into his lap instead. She snuggled into his embrace and began to relax as conversation changed topics again.

 

* * *

 

Skye went back to her program right after lunch the next day. She’d spent the morning training with Natasha, Clint and Sam. But JARVIS had finished the initial data breakdown and she needed to work on the rest herself.

She had workspace in her apartment, but she tended to keep her laptop set up on one of the public floors. It made Steve feel better if he knew she was eating regularly, and Bucky liked to know where she was as much as possible. Often he would sit on one of the couches and read or get caught up on the movies he’d missed in the past several decades. Skye never minded the tv on in the background, and sometimes she would offer commentary on whatever he was watching; she’d seen most of it anyway.

“Well, damn,” Skye muttered to herself. But not quietly enough for super-soldier hearing to miss it.

“What is it?” Bucky asked as he paused the movie.

“This facility is definitely experimenting with human enhancement. It’s supposedly a research facility, breaking down genomes. In theory, they’re loosely associated with the National Human Genome Research Institute, which is a part of the US National Institutes of Health. In actuality, it looks like they’ve built on Zola’s research.”

Bucky’s expression darkened at the mention of Zola and he quickly moved to sit beside Skye. “What else does it say?”

“Well, their test subjects are identified by volunteer number, though I suspect ‘volunteer’ is being used in the loosest sense of the word.” Skye continued to skim the text. “It looks like they’re not overly concerned with the high fatality rate.”

“Sounds like HYDRA,” Bucky agreed, his face and voice full of tension.

“Wait, what’s this?”

“What?”

“It looks like they have a handful of notable assets at this location,” Skye said. “I can’t figure out what they are; they’re not described anywhere, just referenced a few times.” Skye looked up at Bucky. “But if they’re that important, whatever they are, I don’t think we should leave them in HYDRA’s hands.”

Bucky nodded. “You should contact Coulson. I’ll go get Steve and the others. I think we should discuss this with everyone.”

* * *

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually an organization called the National Human Genome Research Institute, which is part of the US National Institutes of Health. I figured it would make a great front for HYDRA (or other MCU organizations) working on genetic manipulation for creating (or de-mutating) superhuman powers. The actual organization is doing some pretty interesting things, and this is in no way intended to cast suspicion on them in the real world.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delayed update. My brother-in-law is going in for open heart surgery today, and the past few days have been full of family stuff. I don't know how much writing I'll get done this weekend, either, so the next chapter may be a little delayed as well. I'll do the best I can, though!

** Chapter 11 **

It didn’t take long for Skye to move her computer to the large conference room; she and Tony had Coulson and May on the video conference screen by the time Bucky assembled the rest of the group. A few minutes later, they also had their network and the Playground’s network interfaced so they could actively share data.

“Okay, so here’s what I found,” Skye began after everyone exchanged greetings. “There’s a HYDRA facility in the mountains of Montana, basically in the middle of nowhere. It’s mostly underground, several miles off the interstate – probably so they can ship in supplies without appearing too strange. According to the data we got, it looks like they’re following another line of human enhancement research and experimentation. They haven’t gone the Centipede route; it looks more like they’re trying to tamper with DNA to give people powers. Forceful mutation, that sort of thing.”

“Wasn’t there a government group experimenting with mutates several years ago?” Bruce asked.

“Not officially,” Coulson answered over the screen. “Though anti-mutant sentiment has been an issue on and off, as we all know. The X-gene isn’t a problem for SHIELD right now; there are other groups focusing on those issues.”

“Anyway,” Skye continued after a moment, “it looks like this HYDRA facility – whatever they’re doing – has a couple of highly valued Assets. They’re not identified in the database. But from what little they do say, we might not want to leave these Assets in their hands.” With an apologetic glance at Bucky, she added, “I don’t think we need to leave them with another Winter Soldier, or whatever else they might be trying for.”

“I would have to agree,” Coulson said seriously. “May, see what Fitz and Mack can pull together in the way of entry tech. We’ll get Morse and Hunter called back when we know what we’ve got.” He turned back to the screen. “Thanks, Skye. You did good.”

“Thanks, AC, but I have a feeling you’re not getting into this place without me. Their security is that kind of high tech,” Skye broke in before he could end the call. “I know Fitz is getting better, but he never could crack security systems like I can.”

Coulson paused, then shared a glance with May. May nodded. “Have you got enough of a handle on the tremors?” she asked, her voice serious.

“Enough so that I don’t start setting them off if I get angry,” Skye answered coolly. “If I stay calm, I can control them. If something happens in the middle of one, it’s hard to make them stop, but I can’t imagine I’m going to be deliberately starting earthquakes if we’re underground.”

“Fair enough,” May nodded, and Skye smiled a little at the glimmer of pride in May’s eyes.

“Perhaps we should make this a joint venture, Sir,” Steve spoke up. “Bucky and I would happily accompany Skye and your people into this facility; there’s no need for you to pull people off other ops.”

“JARVIS and I could run communications and tech support from here,” Tony offered. “We can easily link up again, so you can monitor the team as well.”

May and Coulson again shared a glance, then looked back in time to see Skye nod as well. “Fine, and we appreciate the assistance,” Coulson agreed. “May, Fitz and Mack will pick you up in three hours and the six of you will head for Montana. Skye, send any schematics you have to us. May and Cap can coordinate an entry plan during the flight.”

“Yes, sir,” Skye agreed with a small smile.

“Dismissed,” Coulson said out of habit, then smiled a little as only May left the room.

“Can you guys give us a minute, please?” Skye asked the other Avengers. Her eyes met Steve’s and he nodded in understanding. “We’ll go get our gear together. Tony, you may want to set up all the connections from your lab rather than here.”

“Yeah, sure,” Tony agreed. “You good, sweetheart?” he asked Skye.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

The room cleared fairly quickly and Skye smiled at Coulson.

“How are you doing, Skye?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“I’m okay, AC. Honestly. Steve and Bucky have been really sweet and understanding. We’ve been taking things slowly. Despite magazine articles.”

“Simmons saw it when she went into town, believe it or not,” Coulson told her. “Be careful, Skye. Your… Cal is still out there.”

“Yeah, I know. But we’ve stepped up my training and are taking precautions. I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will,” he said gently. “But more importantly… are you happy?”

Skye smiled slowly, and her eyes took on a soft glow. “You know, I really am. I’m still adjusting to life in the tower, but they’re all good people. They’ve gone out of their way to make me feel welcome. I miss you, though. And the team, or the way the team used to be at least.”

“It’s okay to miss it, Skye,” Coulson assured her. “I miss you too, but I’m glad you’re happy. You have a place to belong, and maybe it’s not where you thought you’d be but it’s yours.”

“And it’s a good feeling,” Skye agreed. “I’m glad we’re still working together, though. I’m glad I can still help.”

“You’re always welcome as far as I’m concerned, Skye. Be careful out there, okay?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah, I will. Talk to you again soon, AC.”

Coulson nodded and then broke the connection. Skye watched the image fade from the screen and stood quietly for a long moment. Then she took a deep breath and went down to her apartment to get herself ready for the mission.

 

* * *

 

Skye, Steve and Bucky stood together at the private air field where Tony kept his planes. He’d already arranged for landing permission for the Bus, as well as covering any refuelling costs. They were all fully geared up for the mission; Skye had a bag with her tablet and laptop, though she was currently unarmed. She hoped they’d have spare ICERS on board for her. If not, Bucky had more than enough weapons to spare one for her to use, but Skye still preferred to use nonlethal force whenever possible.

They watched the Bus land nearby and waited for the ramp to open before moving closer. They paused at the bottom, Skye just at the edge of the ramp with her soulmates on either side and just behind her. May strode down to greet them, her expression blank as usual. She took in the trio silently, then motioned them in.

“Wheels up in ten,” she said as she led them back in.

“Refuel is arranged, if you need it,” Steve spoke up as they followed her up the ramp. May glanced at him, then at Skye who nodded.

“Thanks. We’ll do that first, then; wheels up in twenty.”

“Fitz in the lab?” Skye asked when May paused to hit the button on the ramp.

“Yeah. Everything’s where you’re used to it being. You three take Coulson’s room; bunks will never fit these guys, let alone more than one of you.”

Skye frowned a little. “Is Coulson okay with that?”

May smirked. “I won’t tell if you won’t. Just don’t make a mess up there.”

Skye grinned back and nodded. “Got it. Thanks, May.” She looked over at her soulmates. “Come on, let’s stash our stuff.”

“Get what intel you can into the command center while we take off,” May instructed Skye as they parted ways. “We’ll meet after we’re in the air.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bucky answered for the three of them as he followed Skye up the stairs; she gave them the quick tour on the way, showing them the command center, kitchen, bathrooms, lounge area and bunks. Then she led them to the upper level and into Coulson’s office/bedroom. It wasn’t much compared to the tower, but they’d spend at least one night on the plane, and it would be more comfortable by far than any of the smaller bunks.

“That’s it. You could fit most of the plane’s living space into Tony’s tv room,” Skye said wryly. “And my bunk here was larger than my van. So you can see why I’m not really used to all the space even in my apartment, let alone yours.”

“It’s fine, Skye,” Steve said as he pulled her into his arms. Bucky joined them just seconds later. “Just relax; we’ve stayed in far worse places. Don’t worry about it.”

“Should we go meet the others?” Bucky asked as he felt Skye relax in their arms.

“Yeah. I’d like to see how Fitz is doing.”

“He’s the guy who got dropped into the ocean?” Steve asked gently.

“Yeah. Him and Simmons, but she’s not on this trip. Fitz hasn’t been the same since; his brain was damaged by lack of oxygen. He was getting better before I left, but…”

“It’s okay, doll. We can be patient with him.”

Skye smiled. “I know. Mack’s going to be a little harder. I don’t think he blames me for what happened in the Kree city, but he hasn’t been comfortable with me since then either. Honestly, it was the newer team members who I disturbed the most. Simmons just wanted to run endless tests to see what had changed and why I got powers. Fitz… I’m not entirely sure he fully understands what happened to me.” Skye sighed. “Coulson and May changed the least. May was just concerned that I was a risk and a danger if I couldn’t get my power under control.”

“It’ll be okay, kitten,” Steve assured her.

“Just do me a favour and don’t let the team hear you call me that, okay?”

“Deal,” he agreed, chuckling. “Come on, let’s go meet the others.”

Skye led the way down to the labs, but she paused outside the glass doors. She just watched Fitz talking animatedly with Mack, the older man occasionally filling in words much like Simmons once would. She smiled sadly and stepped backwards. “He looks happy. Maybe I should just stay out of the way,” she murmured.

“I’m sure he doesn’t want that, doll,” Bucky murmured to her.

Bolstered by their support, Skye headed into the lab. “Hey Fitz, Mack,” she greeted the two men when they looked up at the sound of the door. She tried to ignore the uneasy look that flitted across Mack’s face. “I thought you might want to meet the other half of the team. This is Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.”

Fitz’s eyes lit up when he processed their presence and he smiled. “Skye! You’re… you’re…”

“Yeah, Fitz. I’m here. And I brought my soulmates as backup.”

“Great!” Fitz approached Skye and flung his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug with his good arm. She froze for a moment, then gently hugged him back. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and just enjoyed the moment.

Mack, in the meantime, bypassed Skye to hold his hand out to Steve and Bucky. They both shook it politely, exchanging greetings. “It’s an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers,” Mack said genuinely, smiling.

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well,” Steve answered, his tone courteous. He smiled a little when he saw Fitz hug Skye; he and Bucky exchanged a knowing glance.

“Come on, Skye, you’ve got to see this,” Fitz said excitedly as he pulled away from her. But he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the holotable. “Look! We made a… a new… a new…”

“Oh, Fitz, is that a new magic window?” Skye asked, recognizing the specs for the observation device.

“Yes! And look, it can show thermal or spec…spec…”

“Spectrometer readings,” Mack spoke up, filling in the difficult word for Fitz.

“Yeah, those.”

“Cool, so you can analyse what something is made out of without opening it, right?” Between the science twins and Tony, Skye understood much more of the technobabble than she used to. Fitz was actually making sense.

“That’s right!” Fitz looked up at Skye, his expression proud. “You’ve been studying.”

Skye laughed happily. “Not really. But having a conversation with Tony is almost as difficult as keeping up with you sometimes.”

Fitz’s eyes went wide. “You talk tech with Tony Stark?”

With a shrug and a nod, Skye explained, “Well, I do live in Avengers Tower, Fitz. It’s kind of hard not to.”

“Get Tony talking about tech and it’s hard to make him stop,” Steve said, coming up behind Skye. He held his hand out to Fitz. “It’s nice to meet you, Agent Fitz.”

“Just Fitz, please, Captain.” Fitz returned the handshake, though his grip wasn’t as strong as he would have liked. “Soulmates?” he asked, looking between Steve and Skye.

“Yeah, both of them,” Skye explained.

“Good. Maybe superheros can keep you out of trouble,” Fitz teased her, and Skye blushed.

“Well, we can try,” Bucky spoke up as he moved over to join the group around the holotable. “Though Steve, here, was never any good at staying out of trouble either.”

“Oh, hush. They don’t need to hear old stories,” Steve said with a mild glare. “Jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky replied good-naturedly. But he refrained from telling stories for the moment.

Mack moved to stand behind Fitz, quietly observing the interactions going on in front of him. He still had problems dealing with Skye; he knew Trip’s death wasn’t her fault any more than she could be blamed for what happened to him in those tunnels. But she brought back the memories, and it was hard for him to cope with. He could tell, though, that her soulmates weren’t going to tolerate him if he couldn’t tolerate her.

It would mean a lot to Fitz, anyway. Mack knew that the young engineer saw Skye as the little sister he never had. They hadn’t been close during Fitz’s recovery, but Skye had always made the effort to be around, even when Fitz wouldn’t let her be close. Mack made up his mind to be professional and polite with Skye, even if it was still hard for him to be friendly. It was for the best, for everyone.

“I brought something to show you, Fitz,” Skye said as the banter died down.

“You did?” His excitement made Skye smile, reminding Skye of better days with their old team.

“Yep. Here.” She pulled out her tablet and brought up the photo gallery. Then she offered it to Fitz, who took one end while letting her hold the other. The two of them bent together over the pictures. “I brought you pictures of the Tower. This is my guest apartment, on like, floor eleventy-one.”

“Stark Tower only has 93 floors, Skye,” Fitz corrected. Skye only rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I know. I’m actually on 85; there are four guest apartments, and I’m living in one. The Avengers’ apartments are each a floor, except for Sam because he asked for something smaller. There’s a second apartment on his floor, where Rhodey stays when he’s in New York.”

“No pictures of those?” Fitz asked curiously as they flipped through images.

“Nope. I haven’t been in most of them. Most of the group takes their private space fairly seriously. I got to peek into Thor’s living room, though, because he hasn’t been around.”

“Don’t tell Simmons. She’ll never forgive you for not bringing pictures if you saw Thor’s apartment,” Fitz says, some of the excitement leaving his voice.

Skye shook her head, agreeing. “Yeah. Anyway, 91 is a big common area – kitchen and dining room, gym, home theatre and lounge. I have lots of pictures of those.” She shows them to Fitz; several of them even include her, from big group dinners.

“How did you get pictures of yourself at dinner?” Steve asked, looking over her shoulder. “We’re all there.”

“JARVIS, of course,” Skye answered. “He has video of most of the common areas, except the gym.”

“JARVIS?” Fitz asked, intrigued.

“Oh, yeah, Tony has this AI that basically runs the day-to-day stuff. He has audio interface just about everywhere, and in an emergency can do things like monitor heart rate and stuff. And it’s super helpful; he’ll even run programs in the background while I’m hacking.”

“I’m officially jealous,” Fitz teased her, crossing his arms awkwardly. “Why do you get to have all the fun?”

Skye laughed. “Because you’re not going to shake everything apart if you have a panic attack?” she teased right back. Then her voice lowered. “Seriously though, Fitz, you’re welcome to come visit sometime. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Skye,” Fitz replied solemnly. “I’m glad that you’re safe, and I’m… I’m really happy for you, finding your soulmates and all. But it… it isn’t the same without you.”

Skye just sighed and rested her head on Fitz’s shoulder as they flipped through more photos.

“Everyone strap in for takeoff,” May’s voice rang through the speakers in the lab. The group moved to seat themselves; Skye left the tablet with Fitz to look at while she settled into the seat between her soulmates. Once everyone was in, Mack hit the intercom to let May know they were set.

Takeoff was fairly quick, and they were able to move around again soon. “I suppose I’d better get upstairs and get the intel into the command center. Don’t have too much fun without me,” she told the guys as she headed out of the lab.

* * *

TBC...

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. Thank you to everyone who sent supportive thoughts or prayers for my family. My brother in law survived his surgery, though recovery is still uncertain. We'll just have to see how he does.

** Chapter 12 **

Skye finished loading the schematics into the computers on the Bus just as May came into the room. She set it up on the main screen with the rest of the data organized for easy access. May looked over the screens and nodded. “Good work,” she said to the younger agent. “I just asked Captain Rogers to join me; we’ll sort out our plan and then brief everyone.”

“Right. I’ll get out of your way,” Skye replied as she hopped off the table she was sitting on.

“Skye, wait.” Skye paused just inside the doorway and turned back to look at May. May returned her look steadily. “Coulson told me what happened, that first day in New York. I’m glad you’re happy, Skye.”

Skye smiled and her eyes softened as she nodded. “I am; with them in my life, I’ll never be alone again. But I miss the old team sometimes, too.”

“You probably always will,” May agreed with a nod. “No two teams are ever alike. But you’ll find your place.”

“I know. Thanks, May.”

Steve stepped into the room with a smile for Skye and a nod to May. “Everyone’s still in the lab,” Steve told Skye as she left. She nodded and left the room with a smile of thanks.

When Skye entered the lab, she received smiles of welcome from Bucky and Fitz and smiled back. It surprised her a bit to receive a nod and a tight smile from Mack, but she nodded back as she moved to Bucky’s side. Bucky wrapped his arm – the metal one – around Skye and she leaned lightly into him as she listened to the discussion she’d walked into. Bucky was describing some of the tech he’d used under HYDRA’s control, and Mack was making notes while Fitz listened raptly.

Skye smiled to herself; Bucky didn’t know much about computers or cell phones, but he had been taught to use a number of espionage devices as well as modern weapons. She knew he didn’t talk much about those days, but it seemed that he was happy to tell Fitz about the kinds of things he’d been given to use. If she had to guess, Skye figured Bucky hoped SHIELD could counter or reproduce those items and that by sharing what he knew, that he could make up for some of the damage he’d caused.

After listening for a while, Skye unlocked her tablet and went back to work on the data from the HYDRA location. She was perfectly content to work with Fitz’s excited chatter and Bucky’s quiet voice in the background. There were a couple of archives with odd chemical formulas that Skye flagged for Simmons to review, and some strange schematics that Skye forwarded to Tony as well as flagging for Fitz. Anything she found on organizational matters she tagged for Coulson and Steve, though she’d set those up for Steve to review later.

Time passed quickly for the group and all too soon they received a call to their briefing. They filed into the command center, Skye and Bucky moving to one side of the table while Mack and Fitz settled at the other side.

“Okay, everyone, this is what we’re going to do…”

* * *

It was dark when the team crept up to the research facility. Skye and Bucky were the first in position, and Skye immediately pulled out her laptop and started working her way into the security systems. The place only had two entrances, and most of the facility was built into the mountain itself, so they were splitting into teams of three. Fitz and Mack would be with Steve; May would join Skye and Bucky as soon as she had the Bus locked down safely.

“I’m in,” Skye said quietly, knowing their earpieces were sensitive enough to pick up even a whisper unless there was a lot of background noise. She looked up to meet Bucky’s eyes and saw May approach as well.

“We’re in position,” Steve confirmed over the radio. “How long until you can disable security?”

“Whenever you’re ready, but we’ll only have a few minutes until they notice. I’ll loop the camera feeds, so they’ll only show the same images. But they seem to check their systems regularly; we could have two minutes or ten, but probably not much more than that.”

“Right. You’ve got your target and we’ve got ours. As long as we all focus and stay in our groups, we’ll be fine.” Steve’s voice was confident and reassuring.

“Skye, JARVIS and I will monitor the security while you’re on the move. When you get inside, we’ll have your back,” Tony chimed in. “Just leave the access point open on your tablet while you’re busy.”

“Got it. Everyone ready?” Skye waited for confirmation, then activated her security hack. She waited until the tablet had the connection and her program confirmed activation before she closed the laptop and dumped both in her bag. “Security disabled. Time to go.”

Skye let Bucky pull her to her feet and she followed him as quietly as she could. May moved like a shadow behind her, silently watching. In only a moment, they were through the fence and approaching the building; they moved from shadow to shadow to the door. Skye confirmed that the electronic lock was disengaged before Bucky pulled open the door and darted inside. “Clear,” he murmured, and Skye followed him in.

They quickly made their way to the emergency stairs on this end of the facility. Their target area was basement level ten; a genetics lab where two assets were supposedly in containment. The team moved swiftly down the stairs, thankfully encountering no resistance on the way. “Target floor reached,” May told the other team quietly while Skye grabbed her tablet to unlock the stairwell door. “Going in.”

With a nod to Bucky when she was done, Skye stepped back to let him open the door. Both her soulmates had made it perfectly clear that under no circumstances was she to go through a doorway without letting someone more experienced clear it first. She was learning a lot, but they were rather paranoid about her safety and she had decided that this mission was not the time to argue. So she waited.

The sound of gunshots had May ducking through the door quickly, with Skye right behind her. Their stairway exited into the middle of a corridor; Bucky was making short work of six guards down the hall to the left, but three more had emerged from doors on the right. May quickly occupied two of them, leaving the third for Skye to deal with – which she did, pulling her ICER and downing the guard.

They quickly regrouped, dragging unconscious guards into side rooms and locking them in. Skye shorted out the electronic locks on those doors so they couldn’t be unlocked; they’d have to be dismantled to get the doors open. Then they moved swiftly down the hall to the labs.

Skye waited, back to the wall beside the door, as Bucky kicked the door in and darted into the room. May followed quickly, with Skye just behind her. Two more guards were quickly taken down, leaving the room occupied by them… and two scientists, looking startled as they froze at Bucky’s growled command. The room was mostly empty, with a few half-packed boxes beside the scientists.

May cursed, but went with Bucky to restrain the scientists for later questioning. Skye began scouring the room, looking for anything that might be considered an Asset. Her eyes were drawn to the far end of the room, seeing a row of large windows. A series of switches on that wall turned on lights behind the window, revealing a series of windowed rooms – or cells. Empty cells.

“I think this one’s a bust,” Skye said as she turned her attention to the desk and its remaining contents as well as the boxes.

“What ‘assets’ were you studying here,” May demanded of the two cowed scientists sitting quietly in the corner. They stared at her, silent, until she levelled a gun at them. “Tell me.”

The younger of the two, a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties at best went wide eyed and words began to spill out. “Just genetic aberrations. If humans are to maintain racial superiority, we need to know what causes some people to develop powers! We need to figure out if we can induce these powers in others, to keep developing culturally and genetically! Like those two kids we-“ She was abruptly cut off when the other scientist pulled a small knife out of his lab coat pocket and stabbed her before May could intervene.

“Damn it!” May cursed as she wrenched the knife away from the man. He just glared up at her and a crack was heard from him just before he began to foam at the mouth.

“Cyanide,” Bucky grumbled as the man died in May’s grip. “Let’s grab this stuff and get out of here. Skye’s right, I think we’re too late. They’ve clearly been moving out of here for a while.”

“Kids,” Skye said quietly from her place by the desk. “She said they were studying a couple of kids. Kids with powers, I’m guessing.”

“Breathe, Skye,” May said as she stepped over to the younger agent. “Focus. Figure out what we need to take, so we can find them next time.”

With a nod and a sigh, Skye squared her shoulders and turned her attention back to the boxes. Most of them were carefully stored lab equipment, but one held a collection of paper files. Some with photos. “I think this is the only one we need. Unless Jemma needs more vials and research equipment.”

“Can’t hurt, if we can get it out of here,” May replied with a shrug. They were just about to close up the boxes when an alarm went off. “Damn. Leave it for now. Skye, do you need the whole box or just a few files?”

“There’s only a handful of files in here.” Skye quickly shoved the dozen or so files into the bag with her laptop. She was about to swing it onto her back when Bucky took it from her. “Bucky,” she complained.

“It weighs next to nothing for me. You need your manoeuvrability if we run into more people,” Bucky said with a shrug, but his tone was firm. “Move now, argue later.”

“Fine, but this is _so_ not over.” Skye swept past Bucky to follow May out into the hallway.

“Come to level twelve, if you can,” Steve’s voice came over the radio. “We could use some backup.”

“On our way,” May replied as she darted to the stairway doors again. Thankfully, they were still unlocked and the group moved down quickly.

* * *

Everything went smoothly for Steve and his team right up until they hit their designated target on the twelfth floor. It took them a little longer to get there; their entrance was harder to get to and further from the nearest stairway. They didn’t meet any resistance getting in, though, which Steve found more than a little strange.

Steve and Mack both heard the commentary from the other team, but they didn’t respond. There was no point. Fitz didn’t have an earpiece because he didn’t work well with distractions, but neither Steve nor Mack had any intention of leaving him alone.

Unfortunately, that peace had only lasted until they exited the stairwell. A large group of soldiers with a few scientists carrying boxes and cases were halfway down the very long hallway. The sound of the door behind them caused several soldiers to look back. One of them triggered an alarm, and the rest quickly started shooting. Steve quickly shoved Fitz back into the stairwell and with a quick roll settled himself into the doorway of an empty closet. Mack quickly took up position in the stairway door and returned fire as Steve triggered the comms to request help from the other team.

Steve heard a commotion several minutes later and saw the soldiers rearranging themselves to deal with another set of targets. They grouped into a shoot-and-move pattern, clearly herding people and equipment towards another location. Steve and Mack followed on one side, Fitz ducking into empty rooms and doorways as he crept along behind; after a few moves Steve started to see May and Bucky doing the same from the other end. He hoped they might be able to cut the group off from their goal.

Luck was not on their side, however; after a few more tense minutes, the group started funnelling into a large doorway. When all that was left were the soldiers guarding the door, Steve went into action. He dove into the hallway, throwing his shield to take out men and weapons. He saw a flash of silver as Bucky jumped in from the other side, and then a shadow detached itself from a doorway and resolved into May as she kicked the gun out of another soldier’s hands.

A mechanical rumbling and the sound of an engine whirring to life echoed through the open doorway as the group took out the last of the guards. Steve and Bucky ran into the room, May hot on their heels while Skye and Mack stayed back a little until Fitz made it to the group. The sounds got louder until they had to shout to talk.

“What’s going on?” Skye called, triggering her earpiece as well in hopes that someone might hear her.

“Underground hanger!” May called back. “They’ve all loaded onto a plane.”

“Skye, can you block that door?” Steve yelled, getting her attention. Skye darted through the doorway and looked around; the ceiling – heck the whole room – was cut from the raw stone of the mountain and a blast door in the wall was open at the end of a short runway. A pair of SHIELD-style quinjets were just lifting off the ground while a third stood open with a man on the ramp. Steve stopped, startled, as he met the man’s eyes and saw recognition flare and he in turn recognized the face. He threw his shield, but not fast enough to hit before the ramp closed.

“No, not without bringing the mountain down on our heads!” Skye yelled over the noise of the planes’ engines. “It’s just not that focused, more’s the pity.” The group watched as the planes took off and out the hangar doors. The room seemed to echo the sudden silence after the planes were gone.

“We need to get out of here,” Bucky said into the silence. “They know we were here, and if we don’t want to meet with a strike team, we need to leave.”

“Copy that,” May answered. She spun on her heel and headed back for the stairway they came down. “Let’s go get those boxes and get back to the Bus. Anybody hurt?” Everyone’s replies were negative, thankfully.

Skye approached Steve where he stood still staring after the plane. “Steve?” she said softly.

“That man. I recognized him, and I’m pretty sure he knows me too.”

“Who is he?”

“A man who should’ve died decades ago. But he looks the same; no older than he did during the War.” Skye cursed softly under her breath but didn’t interrupt. She just looked up at Steve, and he finally looked down to meet her eyes. “His name is Baron Wolfgang von Strucker.”

* * *

TBC...

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But I figure it's better than none this week?

** Chapter 13 **

When the team returned unhindered to the Bus, laden with equipment boxes, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. “Wheels up in five,” May told them briskly. “Stow these boxes; you can sort through them when we’re in the air,” she added to Mack and Fitz.

Bucky moved to help put the boxes away. Skye strapped herself into a seat and pulled out her laptop and tablet. She searched through their records and the ones stolen from HYDRA for any references to the Baron. When she looked up to ask Steve a question, he’d disappeared. “Damn,” Skye said to herself as the engines came to life and Bucky dropped into the seat beside her.

“What’s up, doll?” Bucky asked quietly as Skye quickly closed her laptop and stashed it.

“Steve vanished,” she confided softly. “And now I can’t go find him until we’re in the air.”

“We’ll find him together,” Bucky assured her. He took her hand in his, squeezing reassuringly. “I thought something was bothering him.”

“He recognized the man by the plane,” Skye told him. “Remembered him from the war.” Bucky’s eyes widened, but he only shook his head.

“We have time to figure it out. Just relax for a few minutes while we take off, and then we’ll go talk to Steve.” Skye nodded and rested her head against Bucky’s shoulder.

They sat together until May gave the all clear. Skye closed her eyes and tried to unwind a little from the mission. Bucky stroked her hair gently as she leaned against him, just enjoying her closeness and the knowledge that none of their team was hurt.

When the plane was safely in the air, Bucky grabbed Skye’s laptop bag and the two headed for the stairs. They stopped in the kitchen for bottles of water and then headed to their temporary room. It was the logical place to look, since Steve didn’t seem to be in any of the public spaces.

Sure enough, they walked in to see Steve staring blankly out the window. Rather than speak, they just moved up behind him and wrapped him in a joint embrace. Skye rested her head on Steve’s arm, and Bucky wrapped strong arms around them both. They stayed that way for a long time, each taking solace from the embrace in their own way.

“I’m sorry,” Steve finally said into the silence of the room. He closed his eyes and relaxed against his soulmates, pulling himself out of his memories.

“It’s okay,” Bucky rumbled, answering for both of them. “Whenever you’re ready to talk about it. Until then, we’re right here.”

Steve nodded. “I know. It’s just hard sometimes. When I realized how much the world had changed while I slept, I never thought I’d have to face the same old threats. That man… he worked with Schmidt and Zola during the War. I know him, and I’m sure he recognized me too. And probably you, Buck.”

“Von Strucker, you said was his name?” Skye asked gently. Bucky tensed when she said the name, and Skye’s glance flicked to him for a moment. She frowned, seeing how concerned they both were.

“Yes,” Steve confirmed.

“Shouldn’t he be dead by now?” Skye couldn’t help but ask the question.

“Most likely,” Steve agreed. “But he looks mostly the same.”

Skye scowled at that. “So we’ve got another one like Whitehall. Except not really, because Whitehall did age – and then managed to de-age himself later. So maybe this guy is another one with some variant of super soldier serum?”

“Wait, Whitehall de-aged?” Bucky asked, startled.

“Yeah. You remember when I told you that Peggy rescued my mother from him? According to Cal, when Whitehall found my mom again after I’d been born, he killed her in attempt to gain her power for himself. And apparently succeeded. We’ve found photos of him just prior to his release from prison, and he was definitely old and wheelchair-bound.”

“Whitehall isn’t a German name, though. It isn’t even eastern European.”

Skye shrugged. “He changed it. Probably to both disassociate from his former identity and so that no one would ask questions about how he was suddenly young again.”

“Do you know his original name?” Bucky asked, his voice low and angry – though not with them.

“I can look. It’s in my computer,” Skye offered. “Does it matter? Coulson killed him in San Juan.”

“I think we’d like to know,” Steve answered quietly. “But if he’s dead, then it can wait.” Bucky nodded his agreement.

“Alright. Well, do you want to tell me more about von Strucker? Or should I go back to searching our databases as well as the records we snagged from HYDRA?”

“Both, I think,” Steve answered. He turned around to kiss Bucky, then leaned down to kiss Skye as well. “Let’s go sit, and I’ll talk while you get your laptop set up.”

“Sure,” Skye replied. She started to pull away, but Bucky held her trapped until he’d gotten a kiss of his own. She smiled sweetly at him when he released her and just shook her head. “What did I say about you two keeping score?” They just laughed with her and they all moved to settle on the couch in the office area.

Skye pulled out her laptop, plugged it in and opened it up on the small table while she listened to Steve. “I fought von Strucker, back in ’44 in Bavaria. The SSR had intercepted some documents at the time that suggested he was seeking or developing advanced weaponry for the Nazis. When I encountered him, the fight was long and hard. I had managed to defeat him, but then a plane crashed into the tower we were in. He pushed both of us off the side of the building, and I think he hit me as we fell.” Steve shrugged a little. “I blacked out, but we must have fallen too far apart or else he was seriously injured from the fall, because he didn’t kill me while I was unconscious.”

“Hmm,” Skye hummed thoughtfully as she began programming data searches. “Well, I got copies of all the SHIELD records when they hit the public domain at the Triskellion. We did pull a lot of the really sensitive stuff fairly quickly, personal information on some of the higher profiles mostly, though there’s no way to guess who else has copies before we started deleting things. So I’m sure we’ll find something in those records, even if it’s only copies of old SSR reports.”

“Did anyone else think it was odd that they were leaving?” Bucky asked after a few moments. “Did they know we were coming?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve said, his mind changing gears at the question. “I think they’d been leaving for some time; there’s no way they could have emptied a facility like that in a day or two. I think they were already leaving, we just happened to catch them at it.”

“I think Steve’s right,” Skye seconded without looking up from her computer screen. “Whatever ‘test subjects’ and ‘assets’ they had in those labs were already long gone by the time we arrived. I’d imagine the Baron always keeps that kind of security around himself. He looked a little snobbish to me.”

“Of the worst kind,” Steve agreed. “When we met, he called me ‘gaudy and common’ and said that’s how all Americans are.”

“Oh, yay,” Skye said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. “Nobility of the old guard, intolerant and bigoted. No wonder he fell in with the Nazis.” Neither of her soulmates could find reason to disagree, so they just nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Skye called out, “Come in,” before either of her soulmates could get up to answer the door.

Fitz poked his head in and smiled. “Sorry to interrupt, but May needs every…everyone. Coulson’s on the line.”

“Thank you, Fitz,” Steve replied, getting to his feet. “We’ll be right down.” Fitz disappeared as Skye finished what she was typing. She left the laptop open and running, letting it search while they went to see what was up.

* * *

Debriefing went uneventfully. Skye and Bucky were both highly entertained to watch Fitz’s glee at being introduced to Tony Stark over video conference, but otherwise there was nothing noteworthy exchanged until the end.

“What do you mean when you say that Captain America _recognized_ the man on the last plane? From the old SHIELD?” Coulson asked with a frown.

“No, sir,” Steve answered. “From the War. His name is Wolfgang von Strucker, and he was – among other things – a weapons developer for the Germans.”

“I don’t know if we have another Whitehall on our hands, AC, or if he wound up in on the super-soldier experiments,” Skye added. “He doesn’t look much older than Steve remembers him, if at all, but we’ve also never heard of others with a power like… like Whitehall stole. We’re going to have to do some research, maybe see if it’s in the HYDRA files.”

“I’ll put people on it from this end too, Skye, but that really is more your specialty,” Coulson said with a sigh. “We may not have a choice but to see what you turn up.”

“I know, and I’m already working on it.” Skye pulled out her tablet and tapped at it for a few moments. “Tony, can you have JARVIS expand his search parameters? It’ll save time if he can include this before I get back.”

“You’ve got it, sweetheart,” Tony agreed amiably. “He’s working as we speak. And I’m setting you up a research lab like mine, so you can use the projectors to keep tabs on your data.”

Skye smiled. “That wasn’t necessary, but I’m sure it’ll help. Thank you.”

“No problem. When will we be seeing you?”

Skye glanced at May, who spoke up, “We pushed the engines pretty hard getting here. We’re taking it easier coming back and everyone needs some rest anyway. Plan for morning.”

“Sounds good. See you then,” Tony said as he signed off.

“Get some rest,” Coulson agreed. “And good work today, everyone. Thank you for working with us, Captain.”

Bucky smirked. “You didn’t really think we were going to let Skye face down HYDRA bastards without us, did you?” he asked.

“No, I can’t say that I did,” Coulson replied. “Still, we appreciate the help.”

“Glad to help, AC,” Skye answered. She waved as Coulson reached to end the call.

“Alright, everyone, get some rest,” May ordered. “We’ll land in New York in about six hours.”

Skye, Bucky and Steve said good night to the team and headed for their (temporary) room. Skye locked the door behind them, shutting out the rest of the world. She pushed away from the door but only got about two steps before Bucky scooped her up into his arms and kissed her deeply. She moaned softly when she saw Steve turning down the covers on the bed; the heat in his eyes was enough to add to the fire Bucky’s kisses were building in her.

“I lived on this plane for months,” she said huskily when Bucky released her mouth. “But I never had company in my bunk. I guess we’re going to join the Mile High Club after all?”

* * *

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. A smuthanger, as Ozhawk calls them. :) See you next week!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave the smuthanger in place too long. It's a short chapter, but hopefully that's okay.
> 
> Posted here on AO3 only.

** Chapter 14 (Ao3 Only) **

Bucky looked a little confused, but Steve just chuckled. “Sounds like that’s something you’d enjoy, kitten,” he said quietly as he pulled Bucky towards the bed. Together they made sure Skye was comfortable before turning to kiss each other.

Skye pulled off her boots and socks as she watched them, smiling. “Yeah, you could say that. I never thought I’d have the chance, and definitely not in comfortable surroundings. About the only way this could be more comfortable would be to steal one of Tony’s luxury planes; from what I’ve heard, they’re basically one big bedroom and lounge.”

Bucky broke away from Steve and started stripping out of his combat gear. “So, there’s a club?” he asked with a smirk.

“Kinda, yeah,” Skye answered. She had removed her jacket earlier, leaving her in a tank top and pants, so she watched her lovers undress instead. “It’s not really an official thing; mostly a pop culture reference. If you have ever had sex on an airplane while in flight - a mile or more above the surface of the earth – then you’re part of the club.”

“Most planes fly at considerably higher than a mile above ground,” was Bucky’s only comment.

“Sure, but if you’re on a commercial flight it’s a lot harder to do. The airlines frown on that sort of thing.” Skye smiled when her lovers laughed at the idea. Then Steve grabbed her legs and slid her to the edge of the bed so he could more easily pull off her pants. She couldn’t help but laugh when they both paused, shocked to see her purple satin and lace panties revealed when her combat gear was gone. She pulled off her tank top, revealing a sports bra of that matched in color if not in material.

“You really went on a mission in _that_?” Bucky asked, his tone husky but still surprised.

“Sure. Didn’t you tell me that Peggy Carter nearly always wore red lipstick, even in battle conditions?” Skye asked, amusement obvious in her tone.

“She did,” Steve agreed. “Never really understood why; I guess I just thought she was a classy dame, in spite of the war.”

“Well, I can’t tell you why she did it,” Skye said softly, rising to her knees and reaching out to pull them both closer. Her fingers slid up their arms and over their flanks, one hand touching each of them. “But I do it to remind myself that it’s okay to be just a woman when the fighting is over. It’s okay to want to be pretty, to want you to look at me like that; to stop being a super hero, if only for a little while.”

“You’re more than pretty, Skye,” Bucky assured her. “You’re fucking gorgeous. You always are, would be even in plain white cotton underwear.”

“And you’re _ours_ ,” Steve agreed. “No matter what you wear, love. But if you want to wear pretty things to remind yourself, that’s okay too.” Gently but insistently, Steve pushed Skye onto her back, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees and kissed his way up her thigh before finding her center with his tongue, teasing her through the flimsy material of her panties. Skye moaned and bucked up into his mouth once before Bucky’s arm slid across her hips to hold her down. She felt the mattress dip beside her and then Bucky’s mouth found her throat. He trailed kisses across her collar bone and down her chest. He stroked her breast through her bra first, but then quickly lifted her enough to strip away the inconvenient garment.

Skye whimpered and let her eyes close when Bucky sucked her nipple into his mouth, nipping gently at the tender flesh. She reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair, cradling him against her chest as together they made her body writhe in pleasure. “Steve, please,” she begged softly after who knows how long. “Stop teasing. I want to feel you on my skin.”

With a chuckle, Steve kissed up her belly to the top of her panties and then kissed the skin just above the elastic band as his fingers slid into the straps to pull the fabric away. But rather than return to her core, he kissed back down her belly to the crease of her thigh. He parted her lower lips with his fingers and blew gently over her wet flesh. She moaned in response, shivering.

Feeling her body tremble under his hands Steve smiled and dove in, licking and sucking. Skye bit her lip, holding back the desire to scream. Instead she moaned again as her soulmates teased her to orgasm with their talented mouths on her body. When she came down from her high, she opened her eyes to see Bucky’s smirk and dark, lustful eyes. She smiled back. “What?” she asked softly, her voice lazy with pleasure.

“Nothin’,” he answered, his voice low. “You’re just so gorgeous when you come.” He smiled when she blushed and leaned down to kiss her.

Steve settled on Skye’s other side while they kissed; when Bucky pulled back, he claimed her lips for a kiss of his own. While they kissed, his fingers slid up her thigh and found her clit, just rubbing lightly. They weren’t done with her yet.

Bucky watched them for a minute, groaning softly. “Fuck,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into Steve’s shoulder. “I want you both, so much.”

Steve pulled his lips away from Skye’s and turned to kiss Bucky deeply. Bucky groaned, his tongue chasing down Skye’s flavour from his soulmate’s mouth. Skye moaned softly, watching them kiss across her body.

“I think we can accommodate that,” Skye answered softly. “How do you want us?”

Bucky didn’t stop kissing Steve until he’d found every last hint of Skye’s musky sweetness. Then he pulled back with a contented sigh. “You really want to hear what I want?” he asked, his voice laden with passion. When she only nodded, her eyes bright and eager, he chuckled. “I want your tight little pussy wrapped around my cock while I suck Stevie’s brains out through his cock.” He grinned when they both moaned. “Think you can handle that?”

“Filthy sonofagun,” Steve murmured, his voice and body both betraying how much he enjoyed Bucky’s dirty mouth. “Yeah, I think we can handle that. Jerk.” He pulled his fingers away from Skye’s heat and cradled her in his arms. “Get up there and prop up on the pillows,” he ordered gently. Bucky moved quickly into place and then held his hands out to Skye.

Skye kissed Steve while Bucky got settled, then crawled over to straddle his hips. She teasingly slid her slick folds along the length of his cock before rising up on her knees to allow him inside her body. Steve just watched as they made themselves comfortable together; Bucky’s knees raised to help support Skye as she began to ride him. Once they found their rhythm, Steve moved to straddle Bucky’s shoulders. Then it was his turn to moan as Bucky’s mouth engulfed him in wet heat.

Focused as he was on his soulmates, Bucky was unsurprised when Steve came first. He just kept sucking, swiping his tongue around Steve’s shaft and prolonging his pleasure. He moaned around his mouthful when Skye picked up the pace, riding him faster and harder. Reaching blindly, Bucky’s fingers slid up Skye’s leg and over her hip as he searched for her little bundle of nerves. He knew she would need a little extra to come again so soon, but he wanted to feel her body clench around him before he came.

When Steve began to come down from his high, he realized what Bucky was doing. He moved off of Bucky carefully and the two men shared a smile of lust and love before Steve moved away. He knelt behind Skye, between Bucky’s legs. One hand went to her chest, to squeeze and stroke her sensitive nipples, while the other replaced Bucky’s fingers between her legs. Bucky’s hands moved instead to her hips, lifting her as he moved her body to ride him faster, harder.

Skye’s moans began to rise in both volume and pitch as her lovers teamed up to drive her crazy. Steve resolved the problem of keeping her quiet by the simple expedient of turning her head to kiss her. His tongue in her mouth helped to muffle her cries sufficiently and she kissed him back ardently. After only a few moments of them working together, Skye’s body shook and spasmed as she came. Bucky groaned as her inner walls clenched him tightly, and he followed right behind her. He thrust in deep and came hard.

Steve eased up on Skye for a few moments, allowing her to catch her breath and to slow so Bucky could as well. But she could feel him hard again, his cock pressed against the curve of her ass and she pressed back against him for a moment. Then she twisted out of his grasp and put her hands on the bed beside Bucky’s shoulders, lifting her hips off of Bucky and into the air. She turned her head to look at Steve over her shoulder and grinned. “Come fuck me, Stevie,” she purred. “You know you want to.”

“Skye,” he growled in response as he grabbed her hips. Bucky stretched out his legs, getting them out of the way and Steve shifted closer. They all moaned as Steve slammed into her, fucking her fast and hard.

Bucky grinned up at Skye, then pulled her in for a kiss. “Good girl,” he whispered into her ear. She giggled back and kissed him again. He swallowed her moans this time as he lifted his hands to play with her soft breasts where they swung freely with each hard thrust of her hips. She bit back a scream when one of Steve’s hands pressed into the small of her back, arching her body and changing the angle to allow him to hit that sweet spot inside her. Bucky happily muffled her screams and moans with his mouth, kissing her long and deeply.

Neither Skye nor Steve lasted much longer; Skye’s body trembled and locked mere seconds before Steve thrust deep and groaned as release hit him. Bucky cradled Skye’s body with his own as her arms gave out. Steve pulled gently out of her before collapsing onto the bed beside them. Bucky reached out and pulled Steve up against his side and Skye’s, and the three of them cuddled in contentment as their bodies finally relaxed fully.

“Well,” Skye quipped lightly just before they all fell asleep. “I guess this makes us all card-carrying members of the Mile High Club.” She fell asleep to the sound of her soulmates chuckling.

* * *

TBC...

I hope you enjoyed it!

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that there are some people who might like to do photo manips for this story. If you create something you'd like me to post or share in a chapter, please let me know. I'd be happy to include some more images than the one I have on the first chapter.

** Chapter 15 **

The trio managed to get a few hours’ sleep before the plane landed in New York. May’s call for everyone to strap in for landing woke Steve and Bucky, and they managed to rouse Skye by the time the plane was on the ground. They quickly got dressed, deciding they could shower when they got back to the Tower. Bucky packed up Skye’s computer equipment while Steve and Skye swiftly stripped the bed and changed the sheets. Skye paused to dump the linens in the laundry machine and started it running. Someone would have to move the load to the dryer, but that wouldn’t be her problem.

May, Mack, and a sleepy looking Fitz met them at the top of the cargo ramp. Fitz pulled Skye in for a hug while Steve and Bucky shook hands with May and Mack. “It was nice working with you all,” Steve said politely.

“It’s good to know we can work together,” May agreed. “We’ll be in touch about the data.”

Skye pulled gently away from Fitz and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “You can always email or Skype me,” she told the engineer gently. “And I meant it when I said you could visit. Bring Jemma and Mack, if you want. There’s plenty of room.”

“It’s bloody Stark Tower. Of course there’s room,” Fitz answered cheerfully. “Don’t be a stranger, Skye. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Fitz. I’ll do my best, okay?” Skye pulled gently away and smiled at him. She turned to Mack and was pleasantly surprised to see him holding out a hand to her. She shook it with a tentative smile. “Take care, Mack.”

“You too, Skye,” Mack answered, polite but distant. Still, it was better than nothing so Skye didn’t complain. She just nodded and turned to May, noticing Mack and Fitz return to the lab in the meantime.

“It was good working with you again, May,” Skye said awkwardly. She wasn’t good at goodbyes, and May wasn’t the touchy-feely sort.

“You too. I’m glad you’re finding your place, though,” May said softly, ignoring the presence of the two super soldiers standing on the ramp.

Skye nodded. “Yeah. Me too. Say hi to AC for me, please? And… and maybe Simmons, if you think she’d want to know.”

May’s expression softened for a moment and she nodded. “I will.” She reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Skye’s eyes. “Be happy, Skye.” Skye smiled, accepting the gesture of affection for what it was. She brushed May’s hand with her fingertips, restraining herself from the energetic hug she might have given Coulson or Tripp. With one last smile and nod, Skye walked down the ramp and joined her soulmates in the early morning sunlight.

* * *

On her way back to the cockpit, May heard the soft hum of the machine in the laundry room. She smiled to herself and silently promised Skye that she’d finish the clean-up. As they’d agreed, Coulson didn’t need to know.

Though if Skye weren’t involved, Phil would probably be thrilled to know that Captain America had slept in his bed…

* * *

“So, breakfast and then run?” Steve asked Bucky as they took the elevator up to the 91 st floor.

“Sure,” Bucky agreed. They both chuckled as Skye yawned.

“Hey, you two might be fine on four hours of sleep. But after breakfast, I am going back to bed.”

“We figured, doll,” Bucky smirked. “As long as you eat first, you can sleep the rest of the day if you like.”

Skye rolled her eyes but nodded. “I just might,” she quipped back as they stepped out of the elevator. “Some of us are merely empowered, after all.”

“Empowered as opposed to what?” Tony asked, looking up at them from the table. He cradled a mug of coffee in his hands as he watched the trio – looking a little worn, but uninjured – head for the counter to collect breakfast. They all loaded up their plates, even Skye, and settled at the table before answering.

“As opposed to being super-human like them,” Skye tilted her head towards her soulmates as she answered Tony.

“Ahh, right. Some of us are only human, after all,” Tony agreed; his eyes widened when he saw Skye pause. “What? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes, it’s true that some of our group are human,” Skye answered evasively. She watched Tony’s eyes narrow and sighed. “But I’m not. At best, I’m half-human. I don’t think anyone has fully worked out the details of that one yet.”

“Really?” Bruce spoke up from the far end of the table. “I thought your scans read as human.”

“I think they still do, but no one has checked deeper in a while. Not since Puerto Rico.” Skye shrugged. “I’m pretty sure I still have a normal blood type and that kind of thing. My mother was human to the best of my knowledge.”

“Do we need to do some more complete testing, Skye?” Bruce asked gently. “Just in case you’re ever hurt?”

Skye focused on eating for a bit before answering. “I don’t want to be a guinea pig,” she answered finally. “But I wouldn’t want you to be completely caught blind if something should happen. So yeah, I guess we can. I’ll send a message to Coulson and ask him to send over my medical file and give Simmons permission to discuss it with you if needed.”

“I promise, you won’t be a guinea pig. If you can stop by the labs today or tomorrow, I can take some blood samples and do most of the testing without you needing to be present.”

Skye nodded. “I think I can handle that.” She paused to yawn. “After I get some more sleep, I’ll stop in.”

“Late night?” Bruce asked.

“Op ended around midnight, local time, so about three am here,” Tony answered, since he was already done eating.

Bruce glanced at his watch, noting that it was just after ten. “And you’re even up?” he asked Tony sceptically.

Tony smirked. “Pepper’s a wonderful motivation when we have a meeting. But I might catch a few extra z’s after lunch.”

Bruce snorted but didn’t comment further. He just watched quietly, sipping his tea, as the others finished their meals.

“Well, I’m for more sleep,” Skye said as she picked up her dishes. She returned them to the kitchen staff. “You boys enjoy your run,” she added as she paused behind her soulmates. She kissed the top of Steve’s head, then Bucky’s, and then headed for the elevators. “My apartment, please, JARVIS,” she said when the doors closed.

Skye let herself into her apartment with a sigh. She realized that her laptop and tablet were probably still upstairs, since Bucky had refused to let her carry them again. But at the moment she was too tired to care.

Her first stop was the shower. She dropped her mission attire in the laundry basket and spent a long time just enjoying the luxury of being able to stand under the hot spray for as long as she chose. When she caught herself drifting off she decided she’d better finish up and get out.

She emerged into her bedroom wrapped up in a large, fluffy towel. Yawning, she pulled out an oversized sleep shirt and a pair of underwear. As she slid them on, she realized that she rather liked sleeping in Bucky’s t-shirts. Or Steve’s. She wondered if they’d let her borrow a couple as regular nightwear.

Somehow, she didn’t think they’d say no.

She made sure her phone was on the nightstand beside her as she climbed under the covers. Between that and JARVIS, she ought to be reachable. Speaking of JARVIS…

“Hey JARVIS?”

“Yes, Miss Skye?”

“If either of my soulmates wants to come check on me, they have permission. But I’d rather not be woken unless it’s important.”

“Certainly, Miss Skye. Rest well.”

“Thank you.” Skye chuckled to herself, noting that only Tony would create an AI with more courtesy in its British tones than Tony ever showed to anyone himself.

* * *

When she woke, hours later, Skye felt refreshed. She was a little surprised that she’d been allowed to sleep for so long. Despite her instructions to JARVIS, she had honestly expected that something would cause her to be woken up. Still, it was nice to feel fully rested for a change. She hadn’t used her powers for more than twenty four hours, and the control such usage – for training or otherwise – took a lot of her energy.

If a full day off left her feeling this kind of good, she might have to start taking a day off once a week or something.

“Any updates, JARVIS?” she asked the omnipresent AI as she got dressed into something clean. Jeans, cami and zip-up hoodie seemed like a good idea to her.

“Nothing yet, Miss Skye, though I have continued your process of flagging particular files for follow-up by relevant parties.”

“Sounds great. Thank you.”

“Happy to be of service, Miss Skye.”

Skye made her way back up to the common area in search of a snack. She knew it was only a few hours until dinner, but she had missed lunch and was hungry. She needed her laptop anyway, and the paper files they’d grabbed were probably still in her bag. In a very short time, she was curled up in an armchair. Her laptop perched on the arm of the chair, her tablet on the table in front of her, and paper files in her lap. In her free hand she held an apple. A plate beside her tablet held cheese and crackers.

Damn. Steve’s healthy eating habits were rubbing off on her.

She purposely chose not to remember all the times Ward had scolded her for eating junk.

Skye threw herself into resuming her data searches and checking the results of her mining programs. She ate while she worked, absently chewing and swallowing until she ran out. Then she pushed the plate aside, nothing remaining on it but the apple core, and filled up the space with paper from the files.

It quickly became obvious that she was going to have to consult Bruce and possibly Simmons with these files. They were very clinical notes of test results… but even without understanding the notes, Skye knew that the test subjects were people. The very detached, studious nature of the results was terrifying.

Much the way Whitehall had been terrifying, staring right into her face and telling her that discovery required _experimentation_. As if she were some sort of superior lab rat.

Skye shivered and returned the documents to the folders they’d come from. She’d take them to Bruce; she had promised to go see him anyway. She grabbed a bottle of water before heading to the elevators, knowing she’d need the hydration if he were going to take blood from her.

“Med labs, please,” she told JARVIS as the elevator doors closed.

Just a few minutes later she knocked on the door to Bruce’s lab before walking in. The door was unlocked and JARVIS hadn’t warned her away, so she assumed it was safe.

“Oh, Skye. Come in,” Bruce said with a smile. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am.” She smiled back as she walked further into the lab. “Sorry I took so long; I stopped for something to eat and got caught up in my work. I actually found some things I need you to take a look at and that reminded me to come down anyway,” she said, a little sheepishly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Some of the notes look like medical experiment records. But why don’t we do this blood thing first?” She set the folders down on the table, but was more interested in getting her stuff out of the way.

“Of course. Eating before a blood draw is usually not a bad thing anyway,” Bruce agreed. He led Skye over to a chair at the end of a long counter, where she could rest her arm while he worked. It didn’t take long for him to obtain the samples he would need for further tests. “There,” he said, pressing a sterile cotton against her skin to stop the bleeding. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No,” Skye agreed with a small smile. “You have an even lighter touch with that thing than Simmons. Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Bruce took a few minutes to clean up his equipment and store Skye’s blood properly.

“I feel I should probably give you a warning before we look at those files,” Skye said when he was done. Her expression was blank, except for her eyes which showed her apprehension.

“Alright?” Bruce looked at her expectantly, keeping calm.

“These tests… I’m pretty sure they were being performed on actual people,” she said softly. “It makes those results rather terrifying, because whoever was doing them clearly doesn’t give a damn about anyone else. Or, at least not about their ‘subjects’…”

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded. “I understand. I’ll take a look, and if it starts to be a problem for me we’ll pass along our progress to someone else. Sound good?”

Skye nodded. “Yeah, sounds good. Simmons should be able to help too, but we’ll have to scan the files to send to her.”

“We’ll have JARVIS scan them and our notes when we have to stop.” They began to spread out the contents of the files across Bruce’s worktable. Bruce grabbed a notebook while Skye brought up a notepad on her tablet.

“JARVIS, can you make notes while we discuss and save them to my tablet, please?” Skye asked.

“Of course, Miss Skye. Would my assistance be helpful to your analysis?”

Skye just looked at Bruce and shrugged. Bruce smiled. “Scan the documents for chemical formulae, JARVIS, and see if you can match to any known drugs or other compounds. If you can’t, extrapolate possible uses based on chemical components.”

Skye blinked; she would never have thought of that. “Guess that’s why I’m the hacker and not the doctor,” she joked. Bruce chuckled and the two settled down to work.

* * *

TBC...

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone who has left me comments and kudos or bookmarked this story. I really appreciate all the support!

** Chapter 16 **

Skye and Bruce spent the remainder of the afternoon working on reviewing the files. Skye was impressed with Bruce’s dedication; she had to take several breaks to regain her equilibrium. While she could tell that Bruce was disturbed by the contents of the files, he worked diligently through all but one of her breaks. It bothered Skye that she was happy to see him distressed by the files, but knowing that he felt as bothered as she did set her more at ease about working with him.

She didn’t think she could handle working with someone who could be unaffected by human experiments.

“Pardon me, Dr. Banner, but you requested a reminder thirty minutes before dinner,” JARVIS said into the quiet lab.

Bruce looked annoyed for just a moment, but then relaxed. “Of course. Thank you, JARVIS.”

“I think I’ve had enough for one day, anyhow,” Skye said.

“Agreed,” Bruce said. “If I come back down after dinner, I’ll probably work on your DNA analysis rather than this.”

“Works for me,” Skye agreed easily. “JARVIS, send the scans, our notes and discussion to Jemma Simmons, please. I’ll send her an email telling her to expect them.” Skye pulled up her email on the tablet and wrote a message while JARVIS assembled the data.

Simmons,

I’m sure you know about the mission to the HYDRA base by now, so I won’t bore you with the details. We found some paper files in a lab, and we need your help with the analysis. Please be forewarned – these guys were as bad as Whitehall, and we know they were experimenting on humans. It’s disturbing, and if we had any choice I wouldn’t inflict them on you or anyone else. But we need to know what they’re doing. I’m sorry to pull you into this too. Anyway, you should be getting a separate set of files, which includes our progress and notes.

Thanks,

Skye

“Okay, message sent,” Skye announced as she turned off her tablet.

“I have the scans; beginning data compression,” JARVIS confirmed. Bruce began to return the documents to their original files.

“Thanks, JARVIS. And thank you too, Dr. Banner,” Skye said, leaning on the side of the work table while he picked up the papers.

Bruce chuckled. “No need to thank me, and no need for formality, Skye. I’m glad to help; I can’t condone the kind of experiments that are documented here, but it does take someone with advanced understanding of medicine and genetics to understand. There really isn’t anyone else on the team capable of deciphering these.”

“I know, but this stuff is creepy,” Skye said with a shiver. Her mind flashed again to Whitehall and she took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. The glass jars on the table began to rattle so she quickly moved away from the table. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and felt the vibrations settle.

“Are you alright?” Bruce looked concerned as he moved around the table to her side. “You haven’t lost control like that in weeks.”

Skye opened her eyes and took in his compassionate gaze. She tried to smile a little and shook her head. “Right before I gained my powers, I met the man who was in charge of Hydra activity after Pierce died. Daniel Whitehall. When he found out that, like my mother, I could touch the Kree Diviner without it killing me his eyes kind of lit up. And when he had me caught, tied to a chair, he leaned over me like I was some kind of specimen and made a comment about how ‘discovery requires experimentation.’” Skye shivered. “It was creepy. Especially because I know he… he killed my mother.”

Gently, Bruce tugged Skye closer and gave her a comforting hug. To Skye, it felt a little like when Coulson hugged her. “We won’t let Hydra get their hands on you, Skye. I promise you that.”

“Oh, I know. Though I’ve been in Hydra custody before, I’ve always gotten out again before it could come to that. But I’m… unique. So of course they want to see what makes me tick,” she said, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

“Hey, I mean it. We won’t let them get to you again.” Bruce smiled. “You don’t really think those soulmates of yours are going to let a Nazi scientist within ten feet of you, do you?”

Skye laughed. “No, I guess not.”

“Good. Now let’s go join the others for dinner.”

Skye nodded and headed for the door, leaving the files in the lab. The ride up the elevator was quiet, but the silence was comfortable. It was the kind of silence that she used to occasionally find in the cockpit with May. Just looking out at the clouds and remembering what peace felt like.

The silence only lasted as long as the elevator ride, though. The doors opened to the bustle of Avengers getting ready for dinner. Pepper stood by the windows, a cell phone to her ear. Bucky was over by the television putting away a DVD and talking to Natasha. Sam and Steve were chatting as they set napkins and silverware on the table for everyone. Clint dropped out of the air duct as the elevator doors closed and nodded at Skye. She smiled back.

As the group converged on the table, Tony arrived and Pepper hung up the phone. The group helped themselves to dinner and settled in at the table. Skye wound up sitting between Steve and Pepper, with Bucky on Steve’s other side and Natasha beyond him as they continued to discuss the film they’d been watching. It wasn’t one Skye had seen, nor was it on the list of pop culture hits that she agreed her soulmates should see, so she was fine letting them discuss without her input.

“So, Skye,” Tony called down the table. “What did you think of your new research space?”

The table grew quiet so Skye could answer and Skye blushed. “I completely forgot about it,” she finally answered, her expression apologetic. “I was working with Bruce on those experiment files this afternoon.”

Tony looked a little disappointed for a moment, but he shook it off. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I should’ve reminded you after you slept. You can find it tomorrow, right?”

Skye smiled and nodded. “I will, promise. Or maybe after dinner we can move my laptop down there?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Tony agreed. “Though you’ve got way better machines down there already.”

Skye laughed, her eyes lighting up at the mention of new computers. “Yeah, but the laptop is still important next time we have a mission. It’s cool. Thank you, Tony.”

Tony grinned back and nodded.

Pepper smiled. “In you, he finally has someone who loves technology as much as he does,” Pepper said quietly to Skye as conversations resumed.

“I do, but I can’t do with it what he does. I’m a hacker, not an engineer,” Skye answered in a low voice.

“That’s true, but at least you can appreciate the results and to some degree what it takes to create them.”

Skye nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. And I spent enough time with the scientists on my old team to at least have some vague idea of what he’s talking about when he starts getting into heavy tech details.”

“Which is more than most of the rest of us,” Pepper agreed with a smile. “Oh, Natasha can use computers pretty handily, but she doesn’t particularly care about the back end.”

“And talking SI tech with Tony is almost all about the back end specs. I get it,” Skye said. “It’s fine.”

“If you ever decide you want any of your software programs to go public, just talk to me,” Pepper said softly. “I’m sure I can make a place for you in R&D if you ever decide you want it.”

Skye smiled. “I appreciate that, Pepper. Maybe when all this Hydra nonsense settles down. While I get that Tony would happily take care of all of us in our downtime, I’d rather have something productive to do. Assuming that SHIELD ever stops needing me.”

“I’m pretty sure that Director Coulson will always find something for you to do as long as you want to,” Steve said quietly from Skye’s other side. He rested a hand lightly on her thigh, and she realized suddenly that even with other conversations happening that Steve and Bucky probably both could have heard her talk with Pepper. Super hearing and all.

“I’m sure he would,” Skye agreed. “But we’ll worry about that after we get this Hydra nonsense settled, hmm?”

“Of course,” Steve and Pepper both agreed.

The rest of dinner passed amicably enough. Chatter was mostly light. When she finished, Skye went to the lounge area to pick up her laptop and things that had been left when she went to find Bruce. She took the plate from her earlier snack and dropped it at the kitchen counter with the dinner dishes.

“You ready to see your computer lab?” Tony asked as he dropped his dishes off beside hers.

“Sure thing.”

“Isn’t it movie night?” Clint asked from his place at the table.

“It is,” Pepper answered smoothly.

“I’m not fussy; pick out something when you guys are done,” Skye suggested. “We’ll join you when we’re done.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “If you’re not back in half an hour, I’m sending one of the boys after you. Otherwise you’re likely to spend all night playing with your new toys.”

Bucky and Pepper chuckled and the others nodded agreement. Skye rolled her eyes and Tony looked affronted, but he winked at Skye as they turned towards the elevators. “Skye’s lab,” Tony told JARVIS as the doors closed.

“Of course, sir,” the AI replied as they began to move.

Skye watched the numbers, surprised when the elevator stopped on 83. The only thing she knew of on 83 was Tony’s lab and storage for most of his suits. She’d rather expected her space to be on 82, where Bruce’s lab and the medical facilities were. But she followed Tony through the small hallway to a doorway down the hall and on the opposite side of the building from Tony’s labs.

She paused in the doorway as Tony walked inside, shocked and wide-eyed. The room was large and open; one wall held a large desk with what looked at a glance like an independent server and half a dozen monitors. While she took in those details, JARVIS lit up the center of the room with data projection. “Oh, wow,” Skye whispered as she moved into the room.

“I take it you approve?” Tony asked, pride beneath the hint of question in his tone.

“This is awesome!”

“Good, I’m glad you like it,” Tony said. “Now look, most of this is physical interface projection. You can move things around wherever you want, and expand or remove areas or elements as needed. JARVIS will help.”

Skye began slowly, tentatively manipulating the data in the air around her. In her mind she heard FitzSimmons telling her that it took years at the Academy to be allowed access to the holotable, and she smiled a little. “Can I type into the files at all?” she asked instead. As she finished the question, a virtual keyboard appeared in the air as well. “Cool. Give me a blank file; I want to see if it can keep up.” A plain white screen appeared just above the keyboard and Skye grinned. She began to type furiously, Tony watching over her shoulder with a grin. The interface kept up perfectly well and Skye laughed happily. “Oh, this is amazing! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome – oof!” Tony started to answer and cut off abruptly when Skye threw herself into his arms in an exuberant hug. His usual aversion to touching people only held him for a moment before he gently wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. “I’m glad you like it,” he said again, realizing that for once he didn’t mind being touched.

Skye drew away, a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She turned her attention back to the screens and saved the notes she had been working on.

“No, it’s fine,” Tony replied. He reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I’m just not used to it. But I really don’t mind. You can throw yourself in my arms anytime; as long as we both have clothes on I’m pretty sure neither Pepper nor Steve will kill us.”

She laughed in response and nodded. “Probably true.” She looked around and watched as Tony waved his hand and closed down the projections. “I really was expecting to be downstairs, taking up a corner of someone else’s space. This is way more than I would’ve asked for.”

“You can do your job more effectively with the right resources,” Tony replied with a shake of his head. “This whole floor was already set up with all the interfaces for JARVIS, for networking, everything. But I don’t share my space well, so I made you your own. This way we don’t have to worry about clashing airspace.”

Skye nodded. “That makes sense. And I presume that JARVIS has enough virtual memory to keep up with both of us at the same time?”

“Of course. And if we run into trouble, we can always upgrade him. I wanted to talk to you about adding some extra security anyway. Both for up here and down at R&D.”

“I’d be happy to help,” Skye agreed readily. “But we’d better get back upstairs before Natasha sends out a search party.”

Tony nodded. “Right. Can’t make her mad at us; she’s scary when she’s mad.”

Laughing, Skye followed Tony out of the lab – her lab. It was quite a rush to realize that she had such an awesome workspace all to herself.

* * *

TBC...

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feels. This chapter is more fluff and bonding. Don't worry; action is coming soon.

** Chapter 17 **

The next several days passed quietly. Skye kept busy sifting through data and learning to control the projection tech. The first morning in her lab, she’d been a little surprised by an email from Simmons. “Thanks for the warning, but of course I’ll help. All you ever had to do was ask, silly girl.” She smiled slowly and wondered if next time she worked with Coulson’s team, perhaps she’d be able to see Jemma as well.

From that point, she put Bruce and Simmons in contact with each other but let them do their thing. Since the paper files had no encryption, they didn’t really need her help. So she spent her time working on the rest of the data and upgrading security on JARVIS.

She kept up her training regime, too; not that her soulmates or Natasha would let her slack on that. She did her Tai Chi right after breakfast without fail. Some days she did further physical combat with Natasha and Sam, other days Natasha and Clint continued to work with her on the other skills she would need. Covert operations, firearms, lock-picking. Steve would sometime join them for a lesson in tactics and planning.

All this, Skye knew, was because she’d told them that Ward had been a Specialist. So they were teaching her the same skills, the intent being to prevent her from being trapped in a situation she couldn’t manipulate. Nothing was forced on her, though; when she’d first balked at certain aspects of the training, like how to dislocate her own thumb or shoulder in order to get out of certain restraints, they simply explained to her the reasons behind such training. If she had still refused, Skye fully believed they would have accepted it and moved on.

But she didn’t refuse, once she understood the reasons. Skye didn’t think she’d ever be particularly good at inflicting pain on herself, but the dislocation was something that could be fixed right away under most circumstances and it only caused some bruising and swelling. So those lessons had only resulted in a few days of soreness.

Skye learned everything she could; she was determined to have skills Ward wouldn’t expect if he ever got his hands on her again. Ward would be unlikely to believe her capable of hurting herself in order to escape. She knew that some of what Natasha was teaching her was not part of SHIELD’s training, but she was okay with that. It might give her an edge to have an unexpected skill.

Skye shook her head and refocused her thoughts on her data and not on her training. Data mining and analysis was _her_ specialized skill; no one had bothered trying to teach her more, since her skills outstripped the rest of the team’s. Even Tony’s, though Skye would admit that with JARVIS’s help Tony could break his way into a great many things. But while Tony was an engineering genius and could make all kinds of toys to help him hack, Skye could do it on her own with minimal technology.

It was her one unique skill on both teams.

Well, aside from the ability to shake the earth and shatter small objects.

With a sigh, Skye realized why she was woolgathering. The search results, both her own and via JARVIS, had come up with zero. She could find several sets of experimental records on Assets 249 and 250, she could not find any information on their identities or what kinds of powers they had. She could tell, however, that whoever these ‘kids’ were, they’d been subjected to a huge battery of tests – both on them and on their genetics. Blood samples, genome tests and analyses, physical and stamina experiments, the works.

“If we ever find these poor kids,” Skye said aloud, though mostly to herself, “they’re going to need some serious psychiatric help.”

“We’ll get them through it,” Natasha answered. Skye looked up to see the other woman leaning in the doorway.

“Hey,” Skye greeted her with a small smile. “Been watching long?” She wasn’t surprised that she hadn’t heard anyone come in. The doors were pretty quiet, and though Skye was working on increasing her own situational awareness, she doubted she’d ever be able to prevent people like Natasha or May from sneaking up on her.

“No, not long. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Skye shook her head. “Nothing to interrupt. I can find a lot of information on what was going on in that lab, but there’s absolutely nothing to give away the identities of anyone – including the test subjects.”

Natasha only nodded. “I suppose it was too much to hope that they would be careless. They’ve been a covert operations group for a very long time, Skye.”

Skye sighed but she had to agree. “I know. If they could operate all those years right under SHIELD’s collective noses, I get that they won’t be easy to find.”

“We’ll find a way,” Natasha assured her. “You’ve sent the important information to the people who can deal with it, right?” Skye nodded. “Then you’ve done your part. Come on, let’s go raid the kitchen. I heard that Andre had one of his people making a fresh batch of the double chocolate brownies you love so much.” She laughed as Skye’s eyes lit up and the two women left Skye’s lab.

Twenty minutes later found them lounging in the TV room with snacks. Skye had a large bowl of warm brownie topped with hot fudge and melting vanilla ice cream. Nastasha had a plate of freshly baked shortbread drizzled with a brown sugar rum sauce that she loved. A teapot and a couple of mugs sat on the table beside them. They shared a couch, each leaning her back against an armrest and their legs tangled up in the middle.

Skye managed to get halfway through her bowl before anyone else found them. “Well, don’t you two look cozy,” Clint told them as he came into the room. “I think I’m hurt, Nat. You didn’t invite me to the party.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “So grab a snack and pull up a chair,” she offered, her tone amused. Clint vanished and returned a few moments later with an empty mug and a plate of his own, bearing a small portion of both brownie and shortbread. He helped himself to their tea and lounged in an armchair.

Skye watched the two assassins, making note of their communication both verbal and nonverbal. “I don’t think I ever said thank you. If I didn’t, I meant to.”

“What for, kid?” Clint asked curiously.

Though she didn’t protest the diminutive, Skye did roll her eyes at being called ‘kid’. “For backing us up that first night, for not making a fuss about accepting me. Even if it was just because I’m the soulmate of your team members, I was glad we didn’t have to actually fight with anyone about me staying.”

“No need to thank us,” Natasha replied. “It was the right thing to do.”

“Maybe so, but it was still appreciated.” Skye looked back and forth between them, hoping to make them understand. “I’ve never been so readily accepted by anyone in my life, aside from Steve and Bucky. That kind of makes it a big deal, at least to me.”

Clint set his plate down and moved to sit on the arm of the couch behind Skye. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her lean against him for a moment. “I understand. Acceptance becomes a big deal when you’ve never had it for any length of time. And when you’ve been someplace for a few months, you begin to wonder when it will end.” He paused, looking at Natasha; she smiled and nodded her understanding. “I hope you realize that even if this crazy family ever splits – not that I think it’s going to, but if it does – you’ll still be family to us, kid. You’ll have your soulmates and you’ll have Nat and I.”

“Really?” Skye whispered, almost afraid to believe it.

“Really, Скай,” Natasha answered. She set her plate on the table and pulled Skye’s dish out of her hands, then scooted closer. She smiled reassuringly and together, she and Clint folded Skye into a protective embrace. “Welcome to the family, little sister,” Natasha whispered. 

* * *

 

No one else found the trio until dinnertime. By then they had shifted positions; Clint sat at one end of the couch, his feet up on the coffee table. Skye leaned comfortably against him, her back against his side and his arm draped across both her shoulder and Natasha’s. Natasha’s back rested against Skye’s front, her legs draped over the other arm of the couch. The television was on, streaming old episodes of the A-Team; the two spies and the hacker cheerfully snarked at the campy explosions and the poor aim of just about everyone on the screen.

“Well, damn,” Tony teased from the doorway. “If I’d known you guys wanted a third, I’d have offered a long time ago.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You did, and we blew you off then too,” she reminded the genius.

Catching sight of Bucky just beyond Tony, Skye rolled her eyes as well. “Since everyone’s fully dressed here, I’m sure I don’t have to remind you that I have my own soulmates, thank you very much. Sheesh, you’d think you’ve never seen a cuddle pile before.”

Skye watched Tony blink and wondered for a moment if maybe he _hadn’t_ ever seen a cuddle pile before. Skye was not new to them; there had been a couple of girls in the orphanage who needed the physical contact, and Skye hadn’t been averse to it either. More recently, she and FitzSimmons had occasionally indulged while marathoning Dr. Who or Buffy episodes.

From behind Tony, Bucky just laughed. “Glad you’re having fun, doll. But it’s dinnertime, and you probably should eat something other than whatever junk you’ve been snacking on.”

Skye snickered. “Sure thing, Bucky. But I can’t move until Tasha does.” She watched both Tony and Bucky brace themselves, anticipating a harsh comment from Natasha about the nickname. But the redhead just smiled up at Skye and Clint before gracefully twisting out of their embrace and rising from the couch.

Tony watched in shock as Natasha turned to Skye and offered her hands to help pull the younger woman off the couch. “Wait, no explosion? What gives?”

Pepper peeked into the room, smiled at the occupants, and proceeded to tug Tony towards the table. “There’s no explosion if you ask first, Tony,” Pepper said serenely. “Is there, Tasha?”

“Of course, Pepper,” Natasha answered, smiling sweetly.

Skye picked up the empty bowl and plates while Natasha grabbed the mugs and Clint scooped up the teapot. The trio made their way past a silent, startled Tony and took the dishes to the kitchen. Then they joined the others to help themselves to dinner. Clint playfully pushed Skye into line ahead of him; finding herself between Clint and Steve, she giggled.

Steve just smiled as he handed Skye a plate. He bent to drop a kiss on her head and caught Natasha’s smirk out of the corner of his eye. He just looked over and winked at her before turning back to fill his plate. Though he hadn’t seen Skye tangled up with the two former agents, if Bucky wasn’t worried about it Steve saw no reason to be either.

Dinner was one of their usual boisterous affairs. The team bantered and teased playfully, and everyone was happy to see Skye starting to get into it as well. She listened more than she spoke, but when Clint or Bucky teased her she gave as good as she got.

Skye smiled and agreed when her soulmates invited her down to their floor after dinner. Acting on impulse, Skye gave Clint and Tasha hugs as she said goodnight. Then she followed her soulmates to the elevator. The trip down was too short for anything to happen in the elevator, but when the doors opened Skye found herself scooped into Steve’s arms. They settled on the couch in their living room and Bucky got bottles of water for everyone before joining them.

“Sounds like you had a good afternoon, kitten?” Steve asked with a smile as Bucky settled in on Skye’s other side after lifting her legs and setting them in his lap. Bucky’s hands idly rubbed Skye’s calves as they cuddled together.

“Yeah, I did. I was feeling kind of stressed in my lab, and Tasha kinda dragged me away from it all. We were just chatting over snacks when Clint found us,” Skye explained readily. “We talked for a while. You know that Clint and I both spent time in the foster care system; it lets us understand each other, sometimes.” Realizing how that might sound, Skye looked up at Bucky and then at Steve. “You don’t have to worry, though. I promise. Tony’s wrong; they’re not interested in a third any more than we’re interested in adding other people to our relationship.”

“Woah, Skye, calm down doll,” Bucky stopped her nervous babble. “We’re not angry and we’re not worried,” he assured her. “We trust you. I promise, we just figured Stark was being his usual self. You know; open mouth, insert foot. It’s alright.”

Skye breathed a sigh of relief when Steve nodded his agreement with Bucky. “Thank goodness. So you’re not upset about the cuddle pile, or the nicknames?”

“Of course not. You give nicknames to most of the people you care about; we’ve seen that.” Steve smiled. “You’re not the only one who gets to call her Tasha. I just usually don’t when Stark’s around, because he’d try without asking.”

Skye laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I get that. Tasha, though…” Skye’s voice dropped and she smiled a little. “She called me her little sister. And Clint promised that no matter what happened, they’d always be my family.” She looked up at her soulmates, blinking happy tears back lest they get the wrong idea.

“I’m glad,” Bucky answered quietly. “We knew you’d have a place here, aside from us. Now you know it, too.”

“Even if something should happen to us, you won’t be left alone again,” Steve promised her. “Not that anything’s going to take us away from you.”

“You can’t know that,” Skye denied softly. “Not with what we do. Oh, I know you’d walk through fire to get back to me if you could. But I’m not a child, and you can’t promise me that nothing will ever happen to us. But it’s okay. I’m not as fragile as all that. It’ll be alright.”

“I love you, Skye,” Bucky said, shifting her legs and pressing closer. Skye smiled and leaned over to kiss him warmly. “I love you, Steve,” he said as he broke away from Skye and leaned up to kiss Steve as well.

“I know. I love you, Bucky,” Skye answered as she watched her soulmates kiss. She smiled, feeling warmth pool in her belly; watching them kiss was still one of the hottest things she’d ever seen. “I love you, Steve.”

“And I love you both,” Steve murmured as he moved from Bucky’s mouth to Skye’s. He kissed her slowly, thoroughly and she melted into his arms as he pulled her closer. They all sat, cuddled close and trading kisses for a little while. Skye was the first to move, gently disentangling herself from their arms as they kissed each other. She sat on the coffee table and watched as she opened her bottle of water. She smiled to herself as she watched them get lost in each other.

But rather than pouncing them again, she got to her feet. Slipped off her shoes at the side of the couch and padded barefoot to their bedroom. She shimmied out of her jeans and snagged one of Bucky’s shirts to sleep in, knowing he didn’t mind. She was just about living with them; while she had some clothes and things in their closet, a lot of her clothes and all her personal things – what few of them there were – remained in the apartment downstairs. She still hadn’t quite made the transition fully, but they never pressured her to do so.

She knew she could move up here anytime she wanted. There were plenty of extra bedrooms if she wanted her own room; she doubted she’d end up sleeping apart from them, but she had given some thought to maybe keeping her nicer clothes and her makeup and other things in a separate room. Give herself someplace to get ready if they were going out again, and let them have the bedroom. The master bedroom and bath were where all the nifty sized-for-three stuff was, but for occasional use one of the spares was fine.

Skye sat heavily on the bed as she realized how much thought she’d apparently given the idea of living with them. Somehow, realizing that she’d actually been making plans to herself made it more real. But was she ready for that step? She didn’t know.

With a soft sigh, she lay back and stretched out on the bed. She wasn’t really up for more heavy conversation today, so she just relaxed and waited for her soulmates to join her. She could hear them moving around already; it never took any of them long to notice the absence of the third.

“Skye?” Bucky asked as they came into the bedroom. “You alright?”

“Yep, just fine.” She pushed herself up on her elbows to look at them as she spoke. Reassured, they began to change for bed as well. “I just figured that since you two were occupied for a change, maybe I could get into a room on my own two feet,” she teased gently. Their tendency to sweep her up and carry her around was usually more amusing than anything, but occasionally she refused to allow it. They just grinned and let her assert her independence whenever she felt the need.

When they were finished changing, Skye scooted into the middle of the bed to make room for them. Though she’d assured them more than once that she didn’t need to sleep in the middle, more often than not she wound up there anyway. She thought maybe it was their protective instincts acting overtime; she didn’t even think they really thought about it anymore. One of them always sat between her and the door to a room. On the rare occasions they were out somewhere, one of them always walked between her and the street.

Since she rather enjoyed falling asleep cocooned in their warmth, Skye had stopped arguing. Besides, their arms were long enough to reach around her to each other too. So she let them settle on either side of her and enjoyed the feeling of being safe.

* * *

TBC...

 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on Ao3 only.

** Chapter 18  **

“So you _do_ like being in the middle,” Bucky said with a smirk as he settled beside Skye. He wore nothing but his usual sweatpants to sleep in. “I saw you earlier, all snuggled up between Clint and Natasha.”

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Skye replied, amusement heavy in her tone. “I said I didn’t want to get in the way, and that I don't need to be in the middle. I’m perfectly willing to share that particular spot with either of you.”

“What if we wanted to keep you right here between us all night long?” Steve murmured in her ear as he settled behind her.

Skye moaned softly, caught between her soulmates. She felt their hands gently tugging at the hem of her shirt and she let them pull it up and off her body. “If that’s what you want…”

“I think it is,” Bucky answered just before catching her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck but he pulled away too quickly. “Nope, not tonight, doll,” he said with a grin. He caught her hands in his and pushed them up over her head. Steve chuckled behind her and caught her wrists in one large, strong hand. His other arm slid around her waist, holding her tightly against his chest.

“Wait, what?” Skye asked breathlessly, her eyes wide.

Bucky closed in again, his arms wrapping around both Skye and Steve. “We wanna show you just how precious you are to us,” Bucky began, his voice low and rough with passion.

“We don’t want you to do anything but let it happen, Skye,” Steve continued, his voice a low rumble in her ear. “Just let go. Give in. Let us make you moan and scream and come for us.”

Skye moaned and let her eyes close; it always made her hot when Bucky ran his dirty mouth. Somehow it affected her even more when it was Steve; their normally reserved, polite Steve talking about pinning her down and making her come did crazy things to her imagination. “Alright,” she agreed softly. “Just promise me you’ll both stay close.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, precious girl,” Bucky answered, immediately reassuring. “You’ll feel both of us right here the whole time.” Bucky drew back just a little, his hands sliding gently over her ribs and up to caress her bare breasts. He touched her gently, softly teasing and sensitizing her skin. He enjoyed the sight of her pinned against Steve, his larger body both controlling and protecting her smaller one.

Steve smiled at Bucky, happy to take a secondary role and allow Bucky to call the shots for the evening. He knew that after so much of his life spent completely under the control of others, Bucky sometimes needed this. Craved total control of events, even if only of his lover’s body. Steve was the opposite; in command of first his team and now the Avengers, he rather enjoyed giving up that control – at least in their bedroom.

They both suspected that Skye would meet them in the middle, a combination of both – enjoying both being in control and giving in depending on the circumstances. They just had to show her and let her decide if she agreed with them or not. Steve would also be watching her, though; if she seemed distressed, he’d let her go.

Skye moaned softly, letting her eyes close and just enjoying the feel of Bucky's hands gliding over her skin. Because her eyes were closed, she was a little surprised when his lips joined his fingers, ghosting over the skin of her breast. Sometimes just breathing on her.

"I want to suck your tits, leave marks on your skin, Skye," he murmured, his voice deep and husky. "May I?"

She whimpered and nodded. "Yes," she answered quietly. "I don't mind."

Bucky groaned and buried his face between her breasts for a moment, seeking calm. Then he moved back to her breast and began trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses over her flesh. When she began to moan and arch up against his mouth, he began to suck hard on her skin. Warmth bloomed under his lips and as he released her he soothed the mark with gentle kisses and slow swipes of his tongue. She only moaned again and whispered his name.

Skye's arms tensed and she wanted to bury her fingers into Bucky's hair as he switched to her other breast and began the process all over again. But Steve's hold was too strong and she could only shiver in his grasp. She cried out softly as she felt the deep pull and sudden throb beneath her skin as Bucky left another hickey on her skin.

Steve adjusted his grip on her wrists, watching Skye carefully. But she wasn't truly trying to get away, so he held fast. "Does it feel good, kitten?" he whispered to her. "Do you like knowing that tomorrow you'll see the marks of his mouth on you?"

"God, yes!" she answered, her voice breathy. "It feels so good, everything does. I want to feel more; I want to be finding marks for days. I want you both to see them tomorrow and remember…"

"We will, doll," Bucky assured her. "If you want more marks, darlin', I'll happily give them to you." Bucky's mouth followed his fingers down her flanks. He left the next mark on her right hip. He trailed kisses down to her inner thigh and then skipped over her core to the other leg. The next mark he placed was on her left inner thigh, close enough to her pussy for her to feel his breath on her wet flesh as he sucked her skin.

"Oh, Bucky, please." She whimpered, back arching but unable to move her hips due to Steve's arm across her belly.

"Please what, doll?" Bucky asked, teasing her shamelessly. As he waited for her to answer, he moved away from her entirely. Instead, he took Steve's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly in promise that he would not be left out of anything.

Steve tensed and groaned softly but held himself and Skye still for Bucky. She felt him tense behind her and slowly opened her eyes, catching sight of Bucky's lightly bobbing head moving between her legs to reach Steve instead.

"Please touch my pussy, my clit," she begged, her voice heavy with need. "I need to feel you; don't care who or how. Just, please…" She broke off in a moan as Bucky's fingers delved between her lower lips, sliding through her slickness. He then moved his coated fingers to rub slow circles around her clit. She began to tremble and closed her eyes again, trying her best to just allow him to play with her body as he wished.

"Good girl," Bucky murmured as he replaced his mouth with his hand, slowly stroking Steve's cock. Skye normally would've bristled at the comment, but she was too lost in the sensations to object. "So good for me, both of you. Should I let Stevie inside you, doll? Would you like that?"

"Yes. Please, yes. Want a cock inside me, wanna come," she pleaded with them.

"What do you think, Stevie? Do you wanna be inside our girl?"

"Yes, Buck, please," Steve groaned in reply.

Skye had no idea how he managed it, but somehow without removing her from Steve's tight hold Bucky shifted them both so that Steve's cock slid into her. Bucky helped Steve to brace her as they began to rock together gently. "That's it," Bucky encouraged them both softly. "Nice and gentle and slow."

Bucky sat beside them, just watching his soulmates move together at his direction. He kept contact with them both, stroking their bodies lightly and leaning down to brush gentle kisses against parted lips. “So goddamn beautiful together,” he murmured.

When Skye’s cries became more desperate, he decided it was time. His fingers slid down between her thighs and he stroked her clit. “That’s it, gorgeous girl. Come for us. Squeeze Stevie tight and make him come too.”

The extra stimulation was enough. Skye threw her head back onto Steve’s shoulder and screamed as pleasure consumed her. Steve managed two, three more strokes before he thrust in deep and came; her inner muscles milked him, squeezing tight. Bucky smiled, watching them come down from their high.

Or, rather, Steve came down. Bucky’s fingers never let up on Skye’s clit and she began to whimper again almost immediately. He didn’t allow her body time to calm. With a gesture, Bucky had Steve roll onto his back. He took Skye with him, still held tightly against his body, though the change of position did cause his cock to slip out of her body.

Bucky loomed over them, his mouth finding Skye’s nipple and sucking hard. He teased the tight furl with his tongue and enjoyed the way it made her moan. As he switched breasts, his hand slid down from her clit and thrust two fingers deeply into her body. She bucked, or tried to, but Steve held her down and she wailed helplessly.

“Do you want more, doll?” Bucky asked, his voice heavy with lust and power. “Should I fill you again, fuck you hard this time?”

Skye couldn’t find the words to answer, but she opened her eyes looked right at him as she nodded. Bucky grinned and moved; he straddled Steve’s legs and lifted Skye’s to bracket his hips. Steve shifted his hold up a little higher on her belly to accommodate Bucky’s positioning and held Skye tight as Bucky thrust hard into Skye’s wet heat.

Bucky’s fingers returned to Skye’s clit, his other hand bracing his body above his soulmates. He moved fast, taking Skye hard and deep. She cried out his name again and again as he pushed her closer to orgasm. Steve groaned softly, his cock hardening again quickly as he felt Skye’s rounded ass rubbing against him with each thrust of Bucky’s hips into hers. They both felt her tense as she neared her peak; Bucky just thrust faster while Steve held her tightly.

Skye came with a shrill scream of their names. Her body writhed in Steve’s grasp, muscles clenching tightly around Bucky. Never stilling his hips, Bucky rode out her climax before letting his own overtake him. He groaned as he spilled inside her, his hand moving away from her clit to grasp her hip.

Panting for breath as her body was finally allowed to relax, Skye slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes met Bucky’s as he wrapped his arms around her waist and slid them both onto their sides on the bed. Steve rolled with them, pressing close so they were all in close contact.

“Did you enjoy that, kitten?” Steve asked, being the first to regain his breath. His hard cock was nestled against Skye’s ass, but the need wasn’t urgent and he didn’t mind giving her some time to recover from two intense orgasms.

“Yeah,” she answered quietly. She peeked up at Bucky from beneath her lashes. “I take it there are some control issues we’re still working through?”

Bucky snorted. “I guess kinda. I think I’ve always enjoyed having that kind of control, but it was a little more difficult in the old days to express that kind of desire.”

Skye twisted a little to look up at Steve. “But you enjoy it too, hmm?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I do. The Avengers aren’t the first rag-tag team I’ve been put in charge of; sometimes it’s nice to not be the one giving orders, you know?” Skye nodded. “So I’m happy to indulge him. Or you, if you think you want to try it sometime.”

Skye licked her lips, giving that idea some thought. “You know… I just might.” Steve groaned and held her tighter for just a moment.

“You were right, Punk,” Bucky said with a grin. “She’s basically our midpoint on that particular question. Happy both ways.”

“As much fun as that was, can I have my hands back please?” Skye asked, her tone cheeky. Steve glanced at Bucky, who nodded, and then released her hands. He still held her tightly around the waist, though and all Skye did was reach out to gather Bucky closer, her arms around his neck.

“You two are amazing and terrible,” she teased them fondly.

“And you love us that way,” Bucky quipped back.

“I do. Guess that must mean I’m crazy too.” They all laughed together. Skye yawned, feeling warm and safe cocooned between them. “Not gonna object to staying in the middle, but can I sleep now?”

“Of course,” Bucky answered, kissing her gently. “Sleep well, doll.”

Skye twisted enough to meet Steve’s lips in a soft kiss as well. Then she burrowed herself into her pillow as they kissed above her. Sleep wasn’t long in coming for her, and she slept deeply after her rather emotional day.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters here today, because I wanted to get a new one up at fanfiction.net too. The readers there have waited very patiently.

** Chapter 19 **

A few days later, the team got a call from Coulson. Steve had JARVIS call everyone down to the Mission Room; when everyone arrived, Steve nodded at Coulson on the screen.

“We’ve got a lead on our Hydra escapees,” Coulson began with no preamble. “My intention is to turn this particular lead over to you and let you handle it. Firstly, because it’s in your area – just outside of New York City proper. And secondly, because there are reports of extraordinary abilities in use in each case of sighting. Quite honestly, your team is better equipped to handle something like this. Especially since you have Skye, and she’s again likely going to be needed to get into the place.”

“What’ve you got so far?”

“It’s an old bunker, probably only one way in so it’s easily secured. I’ll send over the location and other details.” Coulson nodded to someone off the screen, and a moment later Skye’s tablet beeped at the same time as JARVIS said, “Incoming transmission complete.”

“We’ll handle it, Director,” Steve said to Coulson.

“Understood. Let us know if you need anything from us.” Coulson nodded to the group, spared a small smile for Skye, and ended the call.

“Skye, Tony? What’ve we got?”

“Either Hydra has multiple people with powers, or we’re looking at two series of events,” Tony said after a moment.

Skye nodded her agreement. “Couple of cases of things – highly dangerous chemicals, some rare artefacts, that sort of thing – going missing with no one the wiser. A couple of sightings of a young-looking man but with white hair, reportedly caught sight of but then gone again so fast that no one could spot him. He’s been seen at some but not all of the locations where things were missing. Hmm, interesting…”

“What?” Steve asked.

“A couple of these locations were highly secured, but then things started failing for no real reason. Electronic locks opened. Cameras just failing or being turned in the wrong direction to catch sight of whomever broke in but just at the time it would’ve been important.”

“That’s very odd. Could you cause something like that?”

“Probably, but not without leaving some sort of footprint – however small – indicating that their systems had been hacked. A pretty thorough review of their systems shows no such evidence.”

“So someone is able to manipulate electronics?” Clint sounded sceptical.

“At this point, there’s no way to know,” Tony said.

“Just because we couldn’t do it doesn’t make it impossible, I suppose…” Skye added.

“Just highly unlikely,” Natasha said with a shrug. “But that first guy… he could be either teleporting or just moving too fast to be seen. Either is possible, from a power perspective.”

“Alright. So we need to investigate this site.” Steve paused for a moment, thinking. “I think we should set this up as a two-part mission. Barton and Romanoff can sneak onto the compound and see if they can find another way in; a back door, a hidden exit, something. Just because there only seems to be one way in doesn’t necessarily mean that it is.”

Natasha nodded. “Hydra always seems to like their bolt holes and back doors. We’ll see what we can find.”

“Right. I think that we’re going to need Skye at the main entrance to get us inside,” Steve continued.

Skye moved quickly and tossed a schematic into the air via the projectors. “These are old, back when the place was in use by the military. If it were me, I’d have changed things inside. But it’s a starting point.”

Tony looked at the plans and frowned. “There’s no way Hulk is going to get in there without smashing things up. And I won’t be able to fly; there’s not room.”

“So you two can be backup,” Skye suggested. “If we get stuck or need to get out, you can bust the place up to get to us.”

Bruce sighed but nodded. “That might be the best plan; neither Iron Man nor the Other Guy are particularly stealthy.”

“But keep an open channel,” Tony insisted. “I want to know the moment we need to break things down.”

“Of course,” Steve agreed. “Let’s work out the details and plan to hit the place tomorrow.”

* * *

“Almost done,” Skye whispered into her comm. She was dressed in the tactical gear Tony had made her – “Better than Kevlar,” he’d promised – and hidden in a stand of trees a hundred yards or so from the gate around the old bunker; once again with her laptop hacking HYDRA’s security. “Okay, Tasha, the cameras are looping.” She wasn’t quite done with the security at the main entrance, but their spies could begin searching the area for a hidden entrance.

She turned her attention to the front gate security. It seemed easier than last time, but was that because they hadn’t changed as much as she’d thought or because she was getting better at getting into Hydra’s systems? She wasn’t sure, and she’d briefly mentioned it earlier but no one else seemed concerned. So she shrugged and went back to work.

“Done,” she whispered. She closed the laptop and shoved it into her bag; this time she had a small backpack that didn’t hinder her movement at all, so Bucky had no reason to take it from her. She clipped the straps together and followed Steve and Bucky as they crept towards the gate.

With the security systems down, getting into the compound was relatively simple. When they reached the main door, they found that while the electronic lock was disabled it still had a manual lock as well. With a grin, Bucky pulled out a small pouch of tools and picked the lock. He winked at Skye when she looked surprised, and then pulled back to let Steve lead the way inside. As the last one inside, Skye checked to make sure the door would open again from this side; it would, so she had no need to rig the door or damage the lock for the moment.

They were perhaps ten minutes into the compound when creeping around a corner resulted in a sudden barrage of automatic weapons fire. They ducked back around the corner, with Bucky shooting and Steve throwing his shield towards the source of the bullets. Skye ducked into a doorway they’d just passed, pulling her ICER in one hand and preparing her power at the same time. She concentrated on watching their backs and the hall they’d just come down, since they couldn’t all three shoot around the corner.

Skye’s eyes widened as, further down the hall, she saw several soldiers emerge as well as the man Steve had identified as Baron von Strucker. “Cap!” she called out, hoping to alert her teammates to the new threat. She began shooting soldiers, but either the ICER rounds couldn’t get through their armour or else they were enhanced enough to need more than one round to be effective.

The noise in the hall suddenly died down for a moment, and the Baron barked out a phrase in a language that Skye couldn’t identify. She followed his eyes and saw Bucky freeze stiffly for a moment. In the next heartbeat, Bucky tackled Steve, knocking them both to the floor in the hall. She saw Steve’s look of shock and then the two began to grapple, each struggling for the upper position.

Skye cursed luridly and sent out a wave of her power through the floor, knocking the soldiers and the Baron off their feet and rocking the base, though not breaking the floor - yet. She darted out into the intersection and did the same to the soldiers who had been shooting at them earlier. Then she paused, watching Steve and Bucky in attempt to determine if she could help them.

“Quake!” She heard Steve shout. “Get outside for help! They’re blocking comms!”

“Not leaving you!” she hollered back at him. She grabbed her ICER and aimed for Bucky’s human arm. He blocked the shot with his prosthetic and swung at her, knocking her into a wall. She caught sight of his cold, dead eyes and something inside her screamed with loss.

“Dammit, don’t argue with me!” Steve yelled as he grabbed Bucky again. “We need help to knock him out. I’ll make it, just go!”

Torn between anger and anguish, Skye yelled, “You’d better make it!” and then turned back to the hall they’d already traversed. She saw that the Baron was gone, damn him. Another burst of her power shook the remaining soldiers off their feet again and she used every trick May and Tasha had taught her to get around and through the muddle without being caught. Then she ran, calling out through the comm channel periodically just to test.

She hit the outer door running and it opened easily from the inside. As soon as she was clear of the building, she began yelling into the comms. “Damn it, can anybody hear me?!”

“What’s going on, Quake?” Tony replied immediately, his voice concerned.

“It was a trap,” she snarled. “They had us pinned at an intersection and then the Baron came. He said _something_ and Bucky went berserk.”

“Trigger words,” Bruce spoke up. “I thought we’d gotten rid of them all!”

“Guess not,” Skye said with a scowl. “Steve wanted me to come call for help. They’re jamming comms.”

“On our way, sweetheart,” Tony assured her.

* * *

Bucky watched from within the confines of his own mind as he and Steve fought. Or, at least, his body did. He felt the icy detachment of the Winter Soldier, felt it wall him off from control of his body, and he screamed voicelessly. He tried to push his way through, tried every trick Sam and Natalia had ever taught him to break out of the box in his own mind, and only felt battered from the attempt.

It was even worse when the Soldier lashed out at Skye. He screamed out a denial, and was relieved when he saw her get back up, shaken but not seriously hurt. At least Bucky knew that Steve could take a beating and recover readily. Skye had a more human fragility, and they both knew they could seriously hurt her if they weren’t careful. All in all, Bucky was grateful when the Soldier let Skye get away.

He just hoped that help came in time.

* * *

Skye was unprepared for the world to erupt in chaos around her. She’d tried the bunker door again, but the locks had fully re-engaged and she wasn’t having any luck hacking them a second time. Everything had been changed, and she cursed; tears blurred her vision but she refused to let them fall. She had to keep trying.

And then suddenly she was surrounded. She heard the roar of Iron Man’s repulsors overhead and a yell from Hulk as he battered at the compound gates. Skye snapped her laptop shut again and sent her power through the ground, breaking up concrete beneath the feet of the soldiers shooting. She heard a commotion up on the roof and saw Tasha silhouetted against the bright sky, fighting with soldiers there as well.

Tony swooped in and blasted away more Hydra fighters, giving Skye a little breathing room as he landed beside her. “They reset all the locks and passwords!” Skye gasped out, her tone furious. “I can’t get back in easily.”

“We need to fall back,” Barton’s cool voice came over the line, though sounds of fighting accompanied his voice as well.

“I’m NOT leaving them in there!” Skye retorted, anger heavy in her tone. “We don’t leave people behind!”

“We have to, at least for the moment.” Natasha’s voice was cool and reasonable, though she never stopped working her way through the soldiers on the roof. “We’ll come back for them, I promise you, but we’re outnumbered and overmatched at the moment. We need a better plan.”

Frustrated and beyond furious, Skye lashed out with her powers. The ground shook and so did the building, toppling people off the edge of the roof and sending both people and vehicles flying. Skye herself was unaffected, and Tony just lifted off the ground a foot or so to keep it from affecting him.

“Quake, knock it off!” Sam called through the comms. “You want to bring the building down on our guys?” He swooped in and grabbed Natasha off the roof before the tremors could unbalance her as well.

But Skye couldn’t stop it. Anger and fear had built to the point where she couldn’t stop what she’d already put in motion. She turned to Tony, eyes wide with fury and terror. Faintly, as if at a great distance, she heard him apologize. And then the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters, but a cliffhanger! Please don't hurt me, I promise you'll enjoy the next chapter soon! *hides*


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, only a short delay between chapters.

** Chapter 20 **

When Skye woke, it was with a suddenness that startled both herself and Bruce. She sat up abruptly and jumped off the bed, then wavered on her feet. She leaned her hip against the bed she’d just left, one hand going to her head. “Woah.”

“Skye,” Bruce said as he caught her arm gently, steering her back to sit on the bed. “Careful, now; you’ve been out for a couple of hours.

“Steve? Bucky?”

Bruce shook his head with a sigh. “We don’t know. Tony made the judgment call to knock you out before you could bring the bunker down with our people still inside it,” he told her gently. “I’m sorry, Skye. But we’ll get them back. We won’t leave them there.”

Skye sighed. “I shouldn’t have left. I should’ve stayed to help Steve.”

“And then you might both be lost down there, with no one to tell us what happened,” Bruce answered calmly. “It’s not your fault, Skye. There was no way you could have known. We all thought Bucky was safe, with no triggers left in him.”

Raising dark eyes to meet his, Skye said, “No, Hydra’s good at this. I’ve heard about this kind of programming before. One of my old team witnessed it. Someone who they thought had broken programming still had a hidden trigger.”

“We should get you something to eat and then join the others.” Bruce offered a hand and Skye took it as she stood again, more stable this time.

“Let’s do it. I’m not leaving them there any longer than I absolutely have to.”

Five minutes later, Skye followed Bruce into the Mission Room. She had a plate in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She sat down without a word and looked at the rest of her team. “So, what’s going on?”

“We’re still collating data,” Tony answered. “Trying to figure out what exactly went wrong.”

“They were expecting us,” Skye answered flatly. “That’s what went wrong.”

“Yes, but how? Why? JARVIS can’t detect any security holes.”

“I called Coulson,” Natasha spoke up, her voice soft but firm. “He’s coming here with some of his team, in case the secure communications aren’t as secure as we thought.”

“Good.” Skye picked up her sandwich and took a bite as the others filled her in. Then she took a turn, describing what had happened from her group’s perspective. It took over an hour to get everyone’s accounts detailed.

“Sir, there’s a small plane requesting permission to land on the roof pad,” JARVIS interrupted.

“ID?” Tony asked, holding up a hand to pause the conversation.

“It is Agent Coulson and his team, sir.”

“Give them access,” Tony directed after both he and Skye had checked the IDs.

“I’ll go meet them,” Skye offered.

“I’ll come too, if you don’t mind,” Clint said. Skye nodded and together they headed for the elevator. Once they were closed inside, Clint pulled Skye into his arms and hugged her tightly. “We’ll get them back,” he whispered to her.

Skye nodded and burrowed into the comfort of his embrace for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and pushed her grief to the back of her mind. She didn’t have time to fall apart if they were going to get her soulmates back.

When they arrived on the roof, Skye was surprised to see not just Coulson but also May, Fitz, Simmons and Mack. Fitz took one look at Skye and pulled her in for a hug as best he could. Skye almost broke down when Jemma moved in beside Fitz and wrapped her arms around them both. “Oh, Skye,” Jemma whispered. “I’m so sorry. We’re here to help, I promise you.”

“I know,” Skye whispered back, struggling against tears. She let them hold her until she had her emotions under control again. “Thank you.” She gently disengaged from her friends, pulling back both emotionally and physically. She could cry later. Right now, she needed to get everyone moving. “Thank you all for coming,” she said to the group at large.

“Of course we came,” Coulson said with a small, reassuring smile. “If this happened because of our intel, it’s at least partly our fault.”

“Come inside; we’ll brief you on what happened.” 

* * *

Briefing Coulson’s team took some time. Skye stood by the window, looking out at the city, listening enough to tell her part when asked but otherwise not paying attention to the reports she’d already heard. She heard someone approach but didn’t turn away from the window until she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Skye,” Jemma said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Skye shook her head. “It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s mine. I left them there.”

“No, not that,” Jemma shook her head as well. “I’m sorry for being part of the reason that you left. I’m glad that you found your soulmates, but I never wanted you to leave. Or to feel you had to.”

“I know.” Skye finally turned away from the window to look at her friend and former teammate. “You got caught up in a new thing to study. I get that. I just… I needed to feel human again and not like some strange thing to dissect and figure out.”

“I understand. I promise, I won’t make that mistake again.”

Skye nodded and the two women embraced. “It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, Jemma,” Skye whispered while they were close. “I was just so scared…”

“Oh, Skye,” Jemma whispered back. She held her friend close and stroked Skye’s hair gently.

“I beg your pardon, ladies,” Bruce’s voice interrupted gently. Skye felt Jemma tense and she pulled back, looking from Jemma to Bruce. “We could use your input, if you’d be so kind.”

Skye blinked, then smiled slowly. She released Jemma and pulled back to watch the show. She wasn’t disappointed when Jemma turned and said, “Of course, Dr. Banner, we didn’t mean to keep anyone waiting.”

Bruce’s eyes went wide and he took a half-step closer before hesitating. He caught sight of Skye’s brightening smile and shook himself. He stepped closer to Jemma and offered his hand. Jemma took it and the two of them stared for a long moment until Skye chuckled.

“Bruce, take Jemma to get everyone some coffee,” Skye said, laughing quietly to herself. It was the first moment of real happiness since before the mission. When they just stood there, she grabbed Jemma and shoved her towards the door. Bruce followed, a little bemused. “And don’t come back until you’ve gotten to talk for a bit!” Skye called through the closed door.

“Skye, what the?” Tony began.

Skye held up her hand with a smile. “Not the best circumstances to find your soulmate, but hopefully they’ll have some real time together after this is over.” Then she sighed. “So, you’re working on a plan to get mine back, Bruce said?”

Natasha looked at Skye, amusement written in her eyes. Coulson just looked startled and May smirked.

“Soulmates? Bruce? Wow, good on him!” Tony cheered. “Okay, we’ll catch them up when they get back. Let’s work out a plan…”

* * *

The team had spent hours brainstorming, Jemma and Banner returning after a half-hour or so, when they were interrupted by an alert chime from Skye’s tablet. Curious, Skye picked it up and unlocked the screen. She saw that it was an email notice and accessed the program; it was fairly late and most of the people who would usually email her were in the building. The new message was the first thing to come up and her face went pale as she read it.

“What is it, Skye?” May was the first to ask. She and Natasha quickly moved to either side of the younger agent, Natasha grabbing both the tablet and Skye’s shaking hand. They had to get Skye calm before she shook the room apart.

“Focus, Скай,” Natasha said quietly, and as Skye met Tasha’s eyes she quickly got both her emotions and her power under control. Taking a deep breath, Skye flicked the tablet screen and put the message up on the wall for everyone to see.

Skye,

I’m sure by now that you have figured out that there is no way into the New York base to retrieve your so-called heroes. But we can perhaps be persuaded to release them if you agree to give yourself up in their place. We’re all much more interested in you than in them anyway.

Think about it. If you try to come for them, we’ll just make sure they die. If you stall while your so-called team makes plans, we’ll make sure they regret it.

Besides, we all know you’d rather be with me.

-Grant

“That arrogant sonuva…” Coulson swore softly. May’s expression went stonier than usual, but her eyes gleamed with fury. Fitz went white and Mack rested a supportive hand on the young man’s shoulder. Jemma hid her face against Bruce’s shoulder and he automatically held her closer.

“Who the hell is Grant?” Tony asked, confused.

“Grant Ward,” Coulson bit out. “He was a Hydra agent undercover on our team for the first several months after we became a unit. He was Skye’s first SO, and he has betrayed and hurt most of our team.”

The expressions of everyone in the room hardened and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

“But he’s right,” Skye said quietly. “We’ve been arguing options for hours because there isn’t a good way to do this. What we really need is Steve. Getting into highly fortified enemy bases and getting people out again is _his_ strength, not ours.”

Natasha and Clint shared a long look while everyone else struggled for a response. Then Clint moved to kneel in front of Skye, looking up at her. May still stood protectively at Skye’s side, but she didn’t interfere. “How strong would you say your soul bond is, kid?” he asked in a very serious tone.

“I don’t know. I love them enough to give myself up for them, if that’s what it takes. Though they’d probably both say the same, and are much happier that I’m the one safe.”

“Скай, it is possible in some very strong soul bonds for soulmates to sense each other across long distances, sometimes even communicate on an emotional level,” Natasha explained. “If you can reach him, it’s possible that we could get Steve’s input.”

“But that’s just a rumour,” Jemma objected. “It’s never been scientifically verified.”

“Not many of the scientists trying to test it have soulmates, either. It’s very easy to prove a negative when you don’t believe in it,” Clint argued.

“And as we said, it’s only possible with a very strong connection and not always reliable then. But with time and practice…” Natasha shrugged.

“You’ve done it.” Skye looked from Clint to Tasha and back, studying them. They were being entirely open with her for once. “I’m willing to give it a try,” Skye said. “What do I need to do?”

“It’s kind of like meditating,” Natasha said. “At least at first. Close your eyes.” Skye obeyed; Jemma and Fitz watched raptly, their attention entirely on Skye and the trio of people surrounding her. “Picture them in your mind. Feel them in your heart. Look for the place inside you that knows the moment they walk into a room.”

Skye focused on her breathing, concentrating on May’s past teaching and Natasha’s words. She tuned out her fear, her guilt and feelings of helplessness. She looked for the center of calm and, once she found it, she sought the sense of her soulmates.

After setting aside her own feelings, Skye realized that some of what she had been reacting to were not her own feelings. Carefully, cautiously she reached out to touch them. It was an agonizingly slow process, figuring out how to touch an emotion. Steve’s presence was a golden glow in her heart, warm and shining like the sun. That glow was somewhat dimmed, shadowed by uncertainty and fear. A second light appeared, glowing in a deep forest green; it was shut away from her, blocked by a wall of lifeless gray. She knew that had to be Bucky, trapped by whatever Hydra had done to him.

When she finally figured out how to reach out to them, her own light appeared blue to her mind’s eye; the blue of the sky at midday. She gently surrounded Steve’s golden light with her own, hoping to soothe him enough to keep their communication secret.

* * *

Steve sat in a small cell; he’d woken up here after being knocked unconscious by Bucky. It had taken him some time and self-assessment to realize that one of the bruises liberally showing on his pale skin wasn’t caused by the fight; it was an injection site. Either they’d taken some of his blood or they’d injected him with something. He hadn’t yet figured out which.

Bucky stood just outside the door. His eyes were hard, empty and cold the one time he’d looked at Steve. It was just like the first time he’d seen the Winter Soldier; no flicker of recognition, nothing that would indicate to anyone that they were soulmates. Steve sighed and held his head in his hands. He wondered if this was how Bucky had felt, before Steve had broken him out of the Hydra facility. Before the Howling Commandos.

At least Skye was safe. He’d overheard muffled voices in the hall earlier, arguing. A voice he didn’t recognize was saying that the girl was the one they’d really wanted. The other voice agreed, but there was something in the tone that told Steve that she was only part of the goal.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and attempting to conserve his energy as his mind attempted to sort facts enough to find a way out. Unfortunately, since he didn’t quite know where “here” was, getting out could be problematical. With his attention focused on his mind rather than his surroundings, Steve quickly became aware of a growing feeling of... presence.

The way he felt when Skye walked into a room he already occupied.

He looked around but couldn’t see anything. So he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her presence; it strengthened, slowly, but didn’t seem to be coming from anywhere nearby. Instead it seemed to be right with him, almost on top of him. Or… inside him?

_Skye?_ He thought to himself, the thought shaded with his love of her.

He received in response a feeling of confirmation and a warm wash of her love in return. 

* * *

 Skye breathed a sigh of relief when she finally felt Steve respond to her. It wasn’t in words, but more a sense of his meaning.

_Are you okay?_ Her first question was probably dumb, but she couldn’t help herself. The feeling she received in response was that he was relatively unharmed, though there were some overtones of pain which she took to mean that he was banged up but no serious harm done. Yet, anyway.

_Bucky?_ She couldn’t help but worry about their other soulmate.

To Steve, her query about Bucky carried overtones of worry as well as a hint of the colors she associated with each of them. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a good answer for her. _He’s... not himself._

Skye accepted Steve’s answer and knew he was also worried about Bucky. But they could deal with Bucky’s mental state once she got them both out.

_I have Coulson, May, Fitz, Mack and Simmons here as well as the rest of the Avengers. But we need your help planning; storming enemy bases is your trick, not mine._

Steve found it intriguing to perceive how Skye viewed each of her old teammates. Coulson was a feeling of gentle warmth, of safety and protectiveness. May was a deep burgundy, with hard edges but still bearing a softness towards those she cared about. Fitz was a soft green, paler than Bucky but also brighter in some ways, and the color was edged with Skye’s affection for her brother-figure. Mack didn’t have an associated color, just a sense of solid reliability with a hint of stand-offishness. Jemma was a light violet color, accented with a touch of rose that Steve was coming to associate with Skye’s love for her family.

It took him only a few moments to make sense of those impressions before he realized what it was she needed. He asked her for an update on their situation while he thought things over. It wasn’t going to be easy to communicate tactics largely through emotion. But for Skye, Steve was willing to give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got it pretty well worked out that there will be 29 chapters and an epilogue. It could change a little, but probably not. :)


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual, but there just wasn't a good break point. I'm sure you'll forgive me!

** Chapter 21 **

Twelve hours later, Skye sat in one of Stark’s helicopters – an unmarked one – with Happy, from Tony’s security, flying. It had taken a couple of hours for Skye, Tasha and May to craft an email reply to Ward. It was full of feigned emotion, from despair for her captured soulmates to anger at the deception to something hinting at regret for shooting Ward in San Juan. Several exchanged messages later, Skye had agreed to exchange herself for her soulmates.

No one was happy with the idea of Skye going in alone; even Skye had her doubts, though she kept them private from everyone but Steve. But Ward had been adamant that she come alone. That didn’t mean that the rest of the team wouldn’t be on hand, though. Skye and Tony had already been incorporating several of her hacking programs into JARVIS; it remained to be seen if they would function through the Iron Man suit, though. But they were supposed to give her an hour before they tried breaking in.

Steve’s plan was for her power to get her away from her captors long enough to create an entrance for the others.

They knew Ward and his Hydra allies had to be planning for her team to follow her if she couldn’t get out. They hoped that the Baron would still be arrogant enough to assume that he was safely tucked away in his base and wouldn’t be moving them immediately. Of course, moving them would have risks as well and might actually make it easier for their team to come after them.

Skye took a deep breath as she stepped to the side door of the helicopter. The plan was for it not to land; the arrangement was that the helicopter would drop her and move off until Steve and Bucky were brought out, then to swing in to pick them up.

Skye didn’t actually expect Steve and Bucky to be brought out.

She wasn’t that stupid.

She checked her gear one last time. She was supposed to be unarmed, but she had a small concealed gun and a knife – weapons they were meant to find. She hoped that would keep them from realizing that she didn’t need weapons to harm them.

Skye thought back to one of the discussions that had happened between messages to Ward…

* * *

 

“I wish we had a knock-out device,” Skye said thoughtfully. “You know, like the one Simon had at the beginning of Serenity.”

Fitz’s eyes brightened at the memory and he nodded. “The one that sent out the sonic wave and knocked everyone unconscious who was hit by it? I can see how that would be useful, as long as you could duck under it.”

“If it works on sonics, couldn’t Skye’s powers do something like that?” Bruce asked. Everyone turned to stare at him, Skye included. “Well, our study has shown that she’s actually producing vibration that travels through the ground and causing earthquakes. She can cause other things to shake as well, like beams and catwalks. Maybe she could produce a vibration in the air at the right frequency to cause unconsciousness. It’s not impossible.”

Excited, Jemma, Bruce and Tony had immediately looked up the specific vibrational frequencies needed to cause unconsciousness in humans. They had then dragged Skye off to her training area, already equipped with all kinds of monitors from her previous practice, to see if she could pick and choose what frequencies her vibrations used.

It turned out that she could, but it wasn’t easy.

* * *

 

Shaking herself, Skye refocused on the here and now. They were almost to the Hydra base. Skye was glad Jemma had made her sleep for a few hours before the meeting deadline; she had a feeling she was going to need all the energy she could get.

She saw four people on the roof of the bunker; Ward wasn’t hard to recognize, and the others looked like guards. When the Helicopter was about a yard off the roof, Skye opened the door and jumped out. She shut the door and waved Happy away. As she turned to Ward, she noted the small smile on his face and a hint of excitement in his eyes.

For whatever ungodly reason, he seemed happy to see her. She gave him just the hint of a smile and mentally thanked Natasha for many lessons over the past six weeks in schooling her expression into what she wanted people to see. Her months with May had taught her enough control to avoid giving anything away, but Tasha had taken that one step further and helped her learn to turn that into showing what she wanted people to see – even it was entirely feigned.

When the roar and wind of the helicopter had died down, Skye met Ward’s eyes. “I thought this was supposed to be an exchange? Where are Cap and the Soldier?”

“In due time. Come inside first; we already know that you won’t risk bringing the building down while your people are still inside.”

At Ward’s nod, one of the guards approached and checked Skye over for weapons. He removed the knife and the gun silently and bound Skye’s hands behind her back. Ward tsked at her over the weapons, but they had obviously been expecting them so she just gave them the reaction they wanted and sighed.

Ward took her arm and led her into the building, the guards following behind. They stopped in a room at the top floor and Ward led her inside. “Remain outside,” he instructed the guards and they obeyed.

“It’s good to see you again, Skye,” Ward said once they were alone, his voice soft.

“It will be better when my teammates are safe,” Skye replied, her tone tense. “Where are they?”

“They’ll be here shortly,” Ward assured her. “That’s my Skye, always looking out for others. I knew that article had to be wrong. It was obvious when you retreated without them.”

Skye looked up at Ward, seeing signs of madness and self-delusion in his eyes. Inwardly she shuddered. But she waited; she had to get her soulmates safe before she made any overt moves. “They’re good friends,” she said instead. “We’re a team. We watch each other’s backs; you remember how it goes, don’t you?”

“Of course.” Ward pulled her into his arms, and Skye didn’t fight him. She just waited. “It’ll be alright. You’ll see. We’ll work with Hydra for a while, give them the blood samples they want from you, and then we’ll move on,” he whispered to her, kissing her hair. “Just trust me. I’ll all be okay.”

Skye closed her eyes, willing her body to relax. Anything to make him think she trusted him, even a little. She felt Steve’s reassurance in the back of her mind, promising that her play-acting wouldn’t change anything in their relationship; his reassurance helped her convince Ward as her body slowly relaxed.

A commotion in the hallway made them both tense, then Ward released her and stepped back a few paces. “That must be the prisoners now,” he said, his voice low and confident.

They both turned to watch as the door opened. Soldiers poured into the room, guns in their hands, but no one moved beyond that. Not until the Baron stepped into the room. Skye’s eyes went wide, but she waited quietly.

“Baron?” Ward asked, confused. “Where are the prisoners?”

“They are where they belong,” von Strucker replied in a haughty tone, his words lightly accented. “Where she will be shortly.”

“That wasn’t the deal,” Ward began to protest. He’d moved partway between Skye and the soldiers when von Strucker pulled out a pistol; not hesitating, he shot Ward twice in the chest. Skye gasped in shock, her eyes locked onto Ward as he slowly fell to the ground. He turned his head towards her and whispered her name.

“We do not keep deals with traitors,” the Baron spat at Ward’s crumpled form. Skye remained frozen as she watched the life leave Ward’s eyes; she didn’t move until one of the soldiers grabbed her. “Take her to the labs,” he ordered before stalking out of the room. Several of the guards followed him. The rest began dragging Skye down the hall.

Skye cooperated as they led her down to the labs; she didn’t know the base’s layout well enough to find her way on her own. They didn’t blindfold her, so she carefully counted turns, stairways and committed as much as possible to memory. The lab seemed to be deep inside the facility. There were no windows and everything was lit by fluorescent lights in the ceiling.

The first thing that Skye noted when she was shoved into the lab was that her soulmates were not there. She thought they were near enough for her to find them by following her sense of their presence, but they were not where she was being held.

Close would have to be good enough.

“Get her on the table,” one of the scientists said to the nearest guard. “Strap her down there.” Skye was hauled over to an exam table with heavy restraints. But they never got a chance to use them.

The instant her hands were free, Skye struck.

She thrust out her hands to either side, focusing her mind on the frequency she’d learned for knocking people out. The vibrations rippled outwards, topping guards and scientists alike. She yanked the gun out of her guard’s limp hands and shot at the couple of soldiers attempting to get into the lab when they heard the commotion.

It only took her a few moments before silence fell in the labs. She looked around quickly, assessing the bodies for further threats but found none. Relaxing only marginally, Skye moved to haul the bodies inside and shut the door. As safe as she could make herself for the moment, looked around the lab. She quickly found a computer and began hacking the security from within. First she blocked the security cameras, hoping no one had set of a silent alarm but knowing it was likely a futile hope. Then she disabled the signal jamming communication frequencies; she wasn’t yet ready to call in the rest of the Avengers, but she needed to be able to if she could.

She took a few moments to jam a flash drive into the USB port and began copying data from the Hydra mainframe. She left it to copy as she set about trashing the research lab. She smashed specimen slides, dumped vials of what looked like blood and liquids she couldn’t identify into a sink labelled for chemical disposal. She turned on the water and used her power to shatter the vials without needing to be close enough to touch them.

On the far end of the lab, she found her first surprise. Glass-walled cells, much like the ones at the Montana base. But these two were not empty.

Each cell held one occupant. A young woman with long, dark hair and dark, wounded eyes watched her from one cell. The other held a young man with whiteish hair and similarly tortured dark eyes. Without hesitating, Skye searched for controls for the cells. She found the intercom first.

“I’m going to get you out,” she said through the intercom while she searched for the door controls; they had neither handle nor lock, so she assumed they were fully electronic. “I’ll just be a minute.” The young man scowled, but neither replied.

Unable to find the door controls, Skye growled in frustration and put her hand on the wall where a lock would be. She sent a tremor through the wall and was rewarded with a shower of sparks and a click as the door released. She pried it open slowly; the young woman on the other side eventually got up from the floor and joined her at trying to shove the heavy metal door along its track.

“Thank you. Can you free my brother, please?” Dark eyes met Skye’s, pleading, and Skye nodded.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m Skye.”

“I am Wanda.” Wanda watched as Skye shorted out the controls of the other door; this time all three of them worked to pry the door open. “This is my brother, Pietro,” Wanda said.

“Wanda,” Pietro hissed. He eyed Skye suspiciously. “We should go. Now.” In the blink of an eye, he had relieved one of the unconscious guards of a gun, and though Skye believed Pietro could have shot her before she knew what he was doing, he hadn’t actually pointed it at her yet.

“Wait, please. Do you know of any other prisoners?” Skye asked quickly. “I won’t ask you to help me; you’re free to go. I just need to know where to look for them.”

Wanda’s eyes took on a faraway look for a moment. “The men you seek are here. You will find them.” She gave Skye a tiny smile. “Your heart will not need to grieve; all will be well.”

Skye looked confused for a moment, but allowed the reassurance to comfort her. She stepped away from them, grabbing a pen and notepad from a nearby desk. “Alright. Thank you. Be safe, and if you ever need to reach me,” she scrawled a number and an email address on the page and tore it off, “this is the best way.”

Pietro frowned at her, but Wanda reached out and took the note. “Be careful with your wounded lover,” Wanda said cryptically as Pietro began to pull her out of the room. “He is not himself.”

“I know,” Skye said softly, but the room was empty. She quickly retrieved her flash drive, now full of information. She quickly stripped a radio and a vest off of one of the soldiers, grabbed a couple of handguns from others and peeked out into the hallway. All was quiet, so far. But she didn’t count on that to last long.

She began to follow the hallway in the direction of her soulmates’ presence. She had to pause twice at intersections, using her power to knock out more guards. She lacked finesse; the power was still as yet unfocused. Jemma thought that with time and practice, Skye could induce unconsciousness or coma or several other effects within a person’s brain. But for now, Skye was grateful that she could knock them out at all. She ignored Jemma’s voice in her head that said she could be doing brain damage; if she couldn’t take them down this way she’d be shooting and killing them. At least this way they had a chance of surviving, and her conscience had less to trouble her with.

Twenty minutes later, Skye was still searching. She felt Steve’s presence getting closer, but she had to follow the hallways. There was no direct route from her to him. Suddenly an alarm went off. Skye listened intently to the radio chatter; a call went out summoning guards to the front gate and roof access.

The Avengers had arrived.

Skye swore under her breath and hurried along the hall. Close and closer she got, until finally she turned a corner and saw Bucky standing in the hallway. He immediately drew a weapon and sighted on her. She lifted her gun at the same time and took a couple of shots over his head, hoping to make him duck. It worked, and she took the free moment to send a focused wave at him. This time she did spare the focus needed to insure she was at the exact frequency needed, and she watched him crumple to the ground.

Darting over to him, Skye quickly relieved him of his weapons and checked his pulse. Steady and slow, which Skye took as a good sign. She closed her eyes for a moment and reassured herself that the steady emerald glow of her soulmate still resonated in her heart; the wall was still between them, but she could sense him beyond it.

Turning her attention to the door, Skye saw another electronic lock in the wall. She shorted it out like the ones in the lab; when the door cracked open, she called through it, “Steve! Help me get this open!”

Super-soldier strength made short work of the heavy door and Skye spared a moment to haul Steve in for a quick kiss.

“Thank God!” He crushed her to him for a few seconds, then followed her out of the cell. “Bucky?”

“Unconscious but stable,” Skye assured him. “We’re going to have some work to do when we get out of here, though.”

“Can we get out of here?”

“Well, yeah, of course.” Skye checked a couple of nearby rooms, unlocked or just regular doors this time, and grinned. “Your stuff is in here. I’ll watch the halls while you change. Then we’ve gotta get out before the place comes down around our ears.”

“What’s the alarm for?” Steve asked as he pulled on the tac gear over the t-shirt and pants he wore.

“The Avengers have shown up. Fortunately, right at the moment they’re a huge distraction. But I’d imagine we’ll have people coming for us pretty fast. They may not know I’m not secure in the labs, but they have to assume that our team is here for us.”

“Right.” Steve picked up his shield and emerged beside Skye. “I assume you need me to get Bucky?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t possibly haul him out of here.”

Steve nodded and clipped his shield to his back. He slung Bucky over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, Bucky’s metal wrist held securely in Steve’s hand. “How long will he be out?”

“I don’t know. Hopefully long enough.” Skye began to lead the way back down the hall. She wasn’t necessarily concerned about finding a door; just an exterior wall would be sufficient. They had just reached a dead end that Skye hoped meant the wall was exterior when they were found. Steve ducked into a doorway.

“Get it open!” he called to Skye over the noise of gunshots.

Skye nodded and rested her hand on the wall. She sent tremors through the concrete until it began to crumble, inside and outside alike. Sunlight began to stream in through the cracks and Skye redoubled her efforts. A moment later, Steve’s shield impacted the web of cracks and broke through. “Take him and go!” Skye yelled. “I’ll cover you!”

“Not leaving without you!”

“I left when you told me to!” she hollered back. “Trust me!” Growing tired from the concentration required to knock people out, Skye bought herself some time by tremoring the floor and knocking the soldiers over.

Unable to argue with her logic, Steve tightened his hold on Bucky and flung himself out the gap in the wall. He rolled clear, pulling Bucky behind the shelter of a parked vehicle and anxiously watched the opening in the wall.

Skye rose to her feet just in time to see the Baron round the corner. Anger flared deep within and she began walking down the long hall, keeping him in her sights. She flung her arms out to the sides, channelling her anger into her power. The base began to shake, dust falling from the concrete ceiling. She had a moment to enjoy the look of shock and terror on the Baron’s face before a wall fell in, crushing him beneath it. Skye kept it up, shaking the place apart.

“Stark!” Steve yelled, activating the comm unit he’d retrieved with his gear. “Get everyone clear!”

“Good to hear from you, Cap. Our people aren’t inside yet. Widow was just about to bust in the roof door when the shaking started.”

“Skye’s still in there!” Steve’s voice was urgent, holding off panic by sheer willpower as he watched windows shatter and walls begin to fall inwards.

“Skye isn’t adversely affected by her own power,” Clint reminded everyone, though his voice held concern as well.

“We have to trust her,” Coulson said confidently.

“That’s what she said,” Steve agreed. “To trust her.”

“I see someone!” Tony called from his place by the door. “No, wait… it looks like a couple of kids…” Tony started to fly towards the pair when suddenly the taller figure grabbed the smaller and in the next instant they were gone. “I lost them. No idea.”

“I’m sure Skye will tell us,” Natasha said calmly. “Falcon, I could use a lift before the roof caves in!”

Swooping in, Sam caught Natasha’s hands and lifted her off the roof as the building began to shake harder. Everyone watched in astonishment and horror as the building fell in on itself with the thunder of falling stone and the shriek of tortured metal.

“No! Skye!” Steve screamed, his eyes wide and terrified. Tony landed beside him and grabbed his arm, preventing Steve from throwing himself into the mess to find his soulmate.

“Wait, Cap! Just wait!”

Dust swirled everywhere as the last of the building fell. The air grew silent and still, as everyone waited with breath held in hope. Slowly, so slowly the dust settled. There. A hundred feet from the edge of the building where Steve and Bucky had emerged, a lone figure slowly stood. Barely visible to some amid the piles of broken concrete and twisted beams.

Everyone stared as Skye became visible slowly, standing in a perfect circle of solid concrete, empty of debris.

Tony whooped with joy and jetted into the air. He flew swiftly to Skye and caught her around the waist, lifting her into the air above the debris field. She laughed at Tony even as he returned to Steve’s side and deposited her beside the shocked super-soldier. With another laugh, she threw herself into Steve’s arms and kissed him as he clung tightly to her slim form.

Everyone began to run, converging on the couple within moments. “I told you to trust me,” Skye quietly said to Steve.

“I did, and I always will,” Steve answered her just as softly. She rewarded him with a smile and another kiss before turning her attention to the rest of the group.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission wrap-up

** Chapter 22 **

The excitement over Skye’s safety and the destruction of the Hydra base dimmed quickly when Steve asked for Tony’s help in getting Bucky onto the plane. So the last thing Skye expected when she stepped onto the Tower’s landing pad was Fitz and Simmons pouncing on her. Jemma checked her over visually for injuries until Fitz grabbed Skye and hauled her in for a hug.

“Skye… safe… d-don’t you… ever scare me like that again!” Agitation made Fitz’s stuttering worse than usual, and Skye wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“I’m fine, Fitz. I promise,” Skye murmured in a reassuring tone. She felt him nod and just held him until he calmed. When Jemma moved up to stand beside them, Skye freed one arm and pulled Jemma into the hug too.

In the meantime Steve, Bruce and Tony transferred Bucky to a medical gurney and began to head inside. Skye felt Steve’s silent inquiry and assured him that they would be in shortly. Fitz began to shift and Skye released him gently.

“I can’t promise I won’t be in danger again, Fitz. That’s not in the job description. But I promise I will always do everything I can to come back safely.” She smiled a little. “I’m stronger than I used to be. Try to trust me, even just a little?”

Fitz smiled ruefully. “Little sister is all grown up, huh? I do trust you, Skye. I just… we’ve already lost you to another team. I don’t want to lose you for good.”

“We won’t,” May broke in, stepping up to the little group. “You did good today, Skye. I always knew you had it in you.”

Skye flushed but smiled; praise from May was worth savouring.

The group moved inside, Skye leading them straight to the elevator. “Medical, please, JARVIS,” she requested. The AI obediently delivered them to the 82nd floor. When the doors opened, a much larger group waited in the entry area than Skye had expected. Though she didn’t see Steve, Bucky or Bruce, the rest of the Avengers waited there along with Mack, Bobbi and Hunter.

Skye paused for a moment, looking at the group uncertainly. Then she shrugged and moved past them into the exam room. She let Jemma in after her and then shut the door. Jemma immediately moved to examine Bucky; Bruce had already hooked him up to various monitors. Skye stood back as she listened to Steve describe the fight that had ended in his capture while Bruce checked him over for injury beyond the scrapes and bruises that were already healing.

“A blow to the temple with his metal arm dazed me enough for him to have a chance at immobilizing me, and when the other soldiers moved in to help I was overwhelmed before I could fight back again.”

“Any signs of concussion? Dizziness, blurred vision?” Bruce asked calmly.

“A little dizzy at first, but otherwise no.”

“Probably nothing serious, then,” Bruce made a note. “Well, you should probably go clean up so those scrapes don’t heal with concrete dust in them, but otherwise you’re fine.”

“Jemma, can you tell what happened to Bucky yet?” Skye asked once assured that she wasn’t interrupting.

Jemma shook her head. “From what you told us, he’s definitely had some deep-seated programming triggered. But if that’s the case, it’s not going to be quick or easy to break it. He’s not seriously injured otherwise.”

“I didn’t hurt him when I knocked him out?” Skye asked, a tinge of uncertainty in her tone.

“There are no abnormalities in his brain scan,” Jemma assured her. “He’s just unconscious.”

“Can we keep him that way for a while?” Steve asked. “We could probably all use a chance to clean up and we don’t need him coming to before we figure out how to help him.”

“You’re both highly resistant to sedatives,” Bruce said thoughtfully. “But we’ve got something that should work.”

“Is it safe?” Skye asked.

“Yes. It’s used to induce medical comas in severely injured people,” Bruce explained. “Tests have shown that it doesn’t last long on super soldier metabolism, but at least it does work. It would give us a few hours.”

“Do it, then,” Steve said. Bruce nodded and administered the drug. “We can have JARVIS monitor him. As long as he doesn’t identify a mission target or a threat upon waking, he isn’t usually violent right off. At least, the last time…”

“I’ll stay and keep an eye on him, then,” Jemma offered. “I don’t look like a threat, and I shouldn’t be in his mission parameters.”

Bruce growled, clearly unhappy with the idea of leaving his soulmate with the Winter Soldier.

“I’ll be fine,” Jemma said. “He’ll be out for at least a few hours. You have plenty of time to wash up and get back before it should even be an issue.”

Skye giggled, watching Jemma soothe Bruce masterfully. She moved over to Steve and took his hand, tugging gently. They exited the exam room and were again confronted by a large group.

“How is he?” Tony asked.

“Unconscious, and going to stay that way for a few hours,” Steve said, running his free hand through his hair. “It gives us all time to clean up, debrief if needed, and decide how we can best break Bucky’s programming. Again.”

Tony nodded and Sam looked concerned. The group began to disperse to their apartments to get cleaned up and changed. Skye hesitated at the elevator, then said, “JARVIS, please assign Coulson and his team to guest suites if it hasn’t already been done. If anyone needs a change of clothes after the mission, I’m sure it can be arranged.”

“Of course, Miss Skye,” the AI replied. “Two of the guest suites have two bedrooms, if there are people who would not mind sharing space.”

“Alright,” Coulson spoke up. “May and Morse can take one, and Fitz and Mack the other.”

“Coulson can stay in my guest apartment, JARVIS,” Skye said. “You can put Hunter in the fourth. I can stay with Steve for the moment, and I’m guessing that Jemma will stay with Bruce.” She glanced at Coulson and smiled. “Don’t worry, all the Avengers’ apartments have multiple bedrooms. I know Bruce well enough to know that he won’t pressure her into anything.”

Coulson looked mildly affronted. “I never said Dr. Banner was anything other than a gentleman.” May smirked and Bobbi snorted.

Skye just smiled. “Of course not, AC. Come with me; I’ll show you which room is mine and grab a few things.” Seeing that the elevators were still in use and the guest rooms were only a couple of floors up, Skye moved to the stairs. She wouldn’t have wanted to walk up the nine flights to Banner’s room, but she could handle the trip up to 85.

Skye let JARVIS introduce the others to their guest apartments while she led Coulson to hers. The door slid open obediently and she gave Coulson the brief tour. He followed her into the bedroom, where she began pulling out a couple of extra changes of clothes. She had stuff upstairs, but she didn’t know how long Coulson and his team were staying and she’d rather be prepared.

“Skye,” Coulson said from the doorway. She paused her packing and looked up at him. “Are you okay? I mean, really okay?”

She sighed. “I’m as okay as I can be right now.”

“I’m not sure what that means.” Coulson stepped closer and put a hand gently on her arm.

Skye closed her eyes. “Ward is dead. Von Strucker shot him, called him a traitor, just before having me hauled down to the labs.” She opened her eyes, looking at Coulson with dark eyes filled with sorrow. “He was completely insane, I could see it in his eyes. But he tried to protect me in those last moments, and he died saying my name.”

Coulson wrapped his arms gently around Skye and held her as she clung to him. She couldn’t cry in that moment, though she felt she probably should. Maybe later, when everything else was settled. Maybe.

“It will be alright,” Coulson said softly. “We’ll get you through this, and we’ll get your soulmate back too. Together.”

Skye nodded and pulled carefully away. “I know. Thanks.” She picked up her bag and smiled. “I’d probably better get upstairs before Steve gets worried.”

“You mean more worried?” Coulson asked humorously.

“Yeah,” Skye’s smile brightened. “I do.”

“Go on, then. We’ll be fine down here.” Coulson walked her to the door. “By the way, why did you want me in your room?”

“Seriously?” Skye asked just before opening the door. “Do you really think I trust Hunter to stay out of my underwear drawer?”

Coulson choked and then began to laugh. Skye smiled and let the sound carry her to the elevator.

This time she caught the elevator upstairs; she knew JARVIS could unlock the door to the emergency stairs for her, but it was just easier this way. Stepping out into the apartment she’d grown so familiar with, she headed straight to the bedroom. She paused in the doorway, watching Steve carefully strip out of his tactical gear. Just because he wasn’t badly hurt didn’t mean that the bruises didn’t hurt.

“Want some help?” she asked quietly.

“Sure, if you like,” he agreed. “Everyone settled downstairs?”

Skye tossed her bag onto the bed and moved behind Steve to help with the buckles and straps on his gear. “More or less; I left most of them in JARVIS’s care.”

“They still make you uncomfortable?”

“I guess so. Nothing ever got resolved, really. Coulson just brought me here.” Skye helped him finish with his gear and then started on her own; it wasn’t difficult, as she wasn’t wearing much other than Tony’s “better than Kevlar” jumpsuit. She’d been intended to look unarmed, after all.

“Hey,” Steve turned her around and looked down at her, studying her expression closely. “It’ll be okay, kitten. We’ll get everything worked out.”

“That’s what AC told me, too,” she whispered, looking back up at him.

Steve smiled. “Well, we can’t both be wrong, can we?”

Skye chuckled softly. “You don’t really want me to answer that, do you?”

Steve laughed with her, just happy to see her smile again. “Did you want to join me in the shower? Or would you rather be alone for a while?” Skye bit her lip, thinking. “I promise, it can be just a shower,” he assured her. “We’ve both had a long day and it’s going to get longer.”

Skye nodded slowly. “It’s not that I don’t want…”

Steve cut her off with a gentle kiss. “I know, love. I do, really. We’re tired, sore, stressed, and worried about Bucky. I just want to know you’re close and that you’re not hurt. At least not in body,” he added, seeing and sensing the turmoil she was fighting to keep hidden for the moment.

“Okay.” Skye sighed and finished stripping off her clothes. She tossed them into the hamper with Steve’s before following him to the bathroom. He started the shower while she got clean towels and a moment later, they were both under the refreshingly hot spray.

They helped each other to wash up; Skye working soap gently over Steve’s bruises and helping him to reach places he was too sore or stiff to get for himself. Steve returned the favour as fatigue began to set in for Skye and her headache made itself known again. Thankfully, their bond didn’t extend to physical sensation; Skye kept the pounding in her head to herself, though she knew he could tell she was tired and worn out both through the bond and with his eyes.

They carefully dried off, Steve doing a much better job of masking his physical pain than Skye. Steve managed to get himself dressed by the simple expedient of wearing a light button-down shirt that didn’t require him to reach over his head. Skye was moving fine, just slowly. She knelt on the floor to lace Steve’s shoes for him, hushing him when he protested. For herself, Skye decided to just skip shoes entirely.

Padding softly barefoot, Skye stopped in the kitchen before they left the apartment. She grabbed a yogurt and a large container of chocolate fudge brownies. She was going to need the sugar to get her through the afternoon.

“JARVIS, where is everyone gathering?” Steve asked.

“Back in the medical area, Captain Rogers,” the AI answered. “Dr. Banner did not want to be far in case Mr. Barnes wakes up.”

“Is there coffee in the lounge?” Skye asked.

“Yes, Miss Skye.”

“Perfect.” Snacks in hand, Skye followed Steve into the elevator. It didn’t take them long to travel the six floors down.

“Go sit, Skye,” Steve said quietly before the elevator stopped. “I’ll get you a coffee.” She smiled gratefully at him as they emerged into the lounge. Skye took up residence on one of the couches, sprawling until Steve joined her. She sat up and accepted her cup of coffee from him, shifting to allow him to settle beside her.

Fitz and Mack were already sitting there, and Fitz smiled at Skye’s antics. They were soon joined by Hunter and Morse; of the people who had been on the mission, only Banner had returned before Steve and Skye. Jemma emerged from the exam room with Bruce, leaving the door open so they could listen for alerts on the monitors.

“Brownies, Skye?” Jemma asked, seeing what her sister was eating. “Are you sure that’s wise? I could make you a sandwich…”

Bruce smiled. “Skye can pretty much eat whatever she wants right now. She needs the sugar after the stress of using her power so much,” he explained before Skye could protest. “We’ll make sure she eats a good dinner, but she has what she needs until then.”

Skye smiled at Bruce and nodded her agreement when Jemma looked back at her. With a shrug and a nod, Jemma gave up. “Well, then, I guess this is good for you?” Jemma said brightly. “No one can yell at you for eating junk now.”

Skye and Fitz began to laugh as Skye nodded enthusiastically. “I eat more now than I used to, Jemma. Something about my power affecting my metabolism. I’m sure Bruce can tell you more about it later, assuming you don’t have _better_ things to talk about,” Skye teased back.

Jemma blushed and refused to comment. Skye just laughed again and let the subject drop. She grabbed a couple more brownies and then passed the open container around. Seeing them quickly disappearing as her former teammates realized how good they were, Skye said, “JARVIS, could you please ask Andre to make another batch of brownies today or tomorrow? I think my stash is about to disappear.”

“Of course, Miss Skye.”

“Thank you.” She leaned back against Steve, nibbling. “Andre spoils me,” she explained to Jemma and Fitz.

“Nonsense,” Tony said as he entered the lounge. “We’re America’s greatest heroes. We deserve good food and tasty treats.”

Natasha and Clint were right behind him and Skye saw Tasha roll her eyes. She settled on the couch on Skye’s other side and Clint perched on the arm beside her. Tony went straight to his favourite armchair – he had one in almost every lounge area.

Skye felt her tension begin to drain away as her friends and family from both teams settled themselves around her. She felt buffered from the problems that had driven her away from the team over a month ago. She was safe in her own home, and anyone who had issues with her was going to have to deal with a lot of touchy people in order to get to her.

Coulson and May joined them a few moments later, with Sam and Pepper following along a short time after.

“Is this everyone?” Steve asked, looking around the room. Coulson nodded. “Alright. So we all need a run-down of the mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of ended up being a transition chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring! I wanted a bit of a break in the tension before things get heavy again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission debrief, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters grabbed this chapter from me and ran with it. Angst lives here. Possible tissue-warning.

** Chapter 23 **

“Is this everyone?” Steve asked, looking around the room. Coulson nodded. “Alright. So we all need a run-down of the mission.” Steve began with his part, reviewing the initial mission up through ordering Skye to leave for the benefit of Coulson’s team and as a review. Then he described the fight with Bucky and his time in the cell up to the point at which Skye had contacted him.

Coulson took over, letting everyone know about the call to their team, the discussions and planning process. Natasha chimed in about getting Skye in contact with Steve through their soulbond. Then Skye took over, giving a very short summary of the discussion – or whatever you’d call it – through the bond. She explained the plan they’d come up with, and went on to describe her time in the Hydra base.

Steve hugged her supportively and Natasha found Skye’s hand as Skye recalled Ward’s behaviour followed by his death. She described the lab and her destruction of its contents, finding Wanda and Pietro and releasing them, and hacking the security from the lab.

“Wait, what? You found the ‘assets’ from the data and you _let them go_?” Hunter asked, his tone sharp.

“You better bet I did,” Skye snapped back, sitting upright suddenly between Steve and Natasha. “According to the data, Hydra has had them for _years_. I don’t think it’s possible for me to have convinced them to trade one set of tests for another if they had come here or to SHIELD. From what I saw, Pietro doesn’t trust anyone except Wanda. Trying to make them come with me would’ve compromised my mission to get Bucky and Steve. I couldn’t possibly have done both by myself.” Her eyes practically sparked with anger. “At least this way they’re free, with my contact information. If they need help or they learn that we can, in fact, be trusted then I’m sure we’ll hear from them. If not, they have the freedom to _get on with their lives._ No more being picked to pieces, no more experiments, no one forcing them to perform tasks.”

“It’s alright, Skye,” Coulson broke in, hoping to settle the tension before more tempers ignited. “You did the right thing. If they weren’t going to trust you, a person brought in for experiments who managed to both break out and free them, they were definitely not going to trust the rest of the team. We’ll keep our ears and eyes open for signs of them, but that’s all.”

“Those were the kids I saw leaving the base?” Tony asked after a moment. “JARVIS, show them the video.” The AI complied, projecting an image of a slight, dark-haired girl and a boy with white hair. The boy had an arm wrapped protectively around the girl, but they both had haunted eyes.

Skye nodded. “Yeah. Wanda and Pietro. They were kept side-by-side in glass-walled cages. My guess is that whichever one of them was needed, the other was held hostage for good behaviour. They’re brother and sister.”

“Those poor kids,” Pepper said quietly. “I hope they’ll be alright.”

“So do I,” Skye agreed. “I think they can look after themselves, though.” After another moment, Skye resumed her narrative. She described seeking Steve through the hallways of the base, knocking out Bucky and getting Steve out of the cell. She reviewed their exit and explained that they almost made it out before they were found.

Steve took over for a short time, describing the fire fight, Skye providing an exit, and getting Bucky to safety. He paused for a moment, then went on to describe his viewpoint of the rest – the collapse of the base, their fear for Skye, all of it.

Skye smiled a little. “I was never in that kind of danger. I saw the Baron coming and I just got pissed. For Bucky, for Steve… even for Ward. Sure, he was nuts and probably needed to be put away somewhere for the rest of his life. But to be betrayed and cut down like just another insect under Nazi bootheels… I don’t think anyone deserves that.” Skye took a deep breath and sighed. “Anyway, I kinda lost my temper. I knocked his guys down and started shaking the bunker itself rather than the ground beneath it. I caused a wall to fall right on top of him, and then brought down the rest of the base while I was at it. But you guys all forgot something; I’m not affected by my own powers. I was able to cause things to break and fall in such a way that I was surrounded by destruction but not actually in any real danger.”

“Which is why I spotted her in a perfectly clear circle of solid concrete, surrounded by rubble and twisted girders,” Tony supplied. He played them the video recording, showing the building collapse and then Skye emerging as the dust settled. He let it play through his pick-up of her from the ruins and dropping her in Steve’s arms.

“Wasn’t that a little… I don’t know… reckless?” Bobbi ventured. “Bringing the whole thing down with you still inside it?”

“No, not really,” Skye denied. “I’ve spent almost all of my time here learning both control of my power as well as other skills of an operative. If I can control it enough to knock people unconscious with the right frequency of vibration, what makes you think that I can’t knock down a building without hurting myself?”

“Girl’s kinda got a point,” Mack said after a moment to digest everything.

“Besides, you’re one to talk about reckless,” Clint said to Bobbi. “I’ve seen some of your mission reports.” Bobbi glared at Clint but shrugged, unable to deny the truth of his words.

“I never risked anyone but myself.”

“Except for the part where you hauled me off a roof onto an invisible plane?” Jemma asked, her tone sharp. “If it hadn’t been where you expected it, what would’ve happened to us?”

“At least Hydra wouldn’t have gotten us. But you trust your team to be there where you need them to be.”

“So I was never part of the team, then?” Skye asked quietly. Jemma and Fitz looked ready to protest, but Skye held up her hand. Her gaze moved from Bobbi to Hunter and on to Mack “Once I gained these crazy powers, I couldn’t be trusted not to endanger anyone. Isn’t that right? After all, I was already responsible for at least one death at that point.”

“Skye, Tripp’s death wasn’t your fault,” May spoke up, her voice sympathetic but confident.

“I know,” Skye said, looking away from everyone as she wiped her eyes. “He was trying to stop whatever was happening to me. God, I wish he hadn’t been there! If he hadn’t come after me, if he hadn’t thought breaking that crystal might help me, he would still be alive! There was no way for any of us to know that the stone was a chrysalis for me, not death. But Tripp… when he broke the crystal, a fragment stabbed him. And he wasn’t like me, he was fully human. So for him, it was just stone…”

Before anyone else could say or do anything, Sam got up from his seat. He moved to kneel on the floor in front of Skye and took her hand. He tilted her chin up so her eyes met his and he smiled softly at her. Tears spilled from her dark eyes as she was again struck by the resemblance between Tripp and Sam.

“It’s not your fault, Skye,” Sam said softly but firmly. “Your friend was a good man, and he wouldn’t have wanted you to feel guilty for surviving when he didn’t. Your powers didn’t cause his death, and neither did you. He risked himself for someone he cared about. Just as you did for Steve and Bucky today, just as you told me Fitz did for Simmons when they were trapped in the ocean, and just as we’ve all done for someone at some point in our lives.”

Sam stopped and looked around the room. “Everyone here has chosen to do what we do because we’ve made a decision to protect those who need it. We’ve all placed a greater value on the lives of others than our own. Your friend decided that you were worth risking himself for, and he paid the price. But I’m sure he would have rather things gone the way they did; if he had done nothing and you had died while he had lived, it would have eaten at him for a long time that maybe he could have saved you. You don’t have that, Skye. There’s nothing you could have done differently.”

“If I hadn’t gone down there…”

“He might still have died. He might have gotten caught underground when the city blew up. The explosions could’ve caused real earthquakes, and a lot of people could have died,” Sam said gently. “Yes, you lost a friend. It’s okay to miss him, and it’s okay to mourn his loss. It’s okay to cry for him, Skye. But then you need to remember him. Remember that he made you smile. Remember the things he used to say or the stories that he would tell. Because he’s still with you, as long as you remember him.”

“Remember, Skye?” Jemma spoke up. “Remember when he was telling us stories about his grandfather? And we teased him about having relatives so famous? Remember what he said?”

Skye, Fitz and Bobbi all replied, in exactly the same tone, “ _Come on, girl. Don’t go there.”_ Even Skye managed to join in the laughter, though hers was shaky at best.

“That’s what I mean,” Sam said. “That’s how you need to remember him. Not the pain. Remember the fun, the joy.”

Skye nodded and flung herself at Sam, who caught her gently and let her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes. Steve’s hand rubbed her back gently and it didn’t take Skye long to master her emotions again. When she pulled back and settled on the couch again, her eyes still shone with tears but her smile was genuine. “Thank you, Sam,” she whispered.

“Hey, that’s what friends are for,” Sam answered, handing her a tissue to dry her eyes. “Working with you lot isn’t all that different from working with the vets at the VA.”

Skye nodded and Steve smiled. “Yeah, just a bunch of vets with super powers,” he teased. Skye laughed again, but it was steadier and it broke the tension.

“You alright, girl?” Sam asked.

Skye shrugged. “I dunno, Sam. But I think maybe now I will be.”

“Atta girl,” Sam encouraged. “It won’t go away in a day or even a week. But we’re here to help you if you need it.”

Getting to her feet, Bobbi approached the group. She paused a few feet away from Skye and Sam and offered a small smile when Skye looked up. “Something else Tripp used to say? ‘Oh, girl, you know grieving people make dumb mistakes.’” Bobbi mimicked Tripp’s tone almost perfectly. “He was right, too. You survived Hydra, Ward, your father and the Obelisk, then came back and suffered through quarantine and grieving all at once. That makes you a rock star in my book.” Bobbi dropped to the floor beside Sam. “I’m sorry, Skye. You deserved better than you got from us.”

Skye smiled and held a hand out to Bobbi, who took it gratefully. Mack was the next to join them, and Sam moved out of the way to let other people approach Skye. “That thing in my head didn’t help matters either,” Mack said quietly. “I should’ve listened to Turbo, though, instead of lashing out at everyone. It wasn’t your fault. And if you’re okay with it, I’d like to stay and see if we can help your partner too. It helps to know there’s someone else around who knows what it’s like to watch through your own eyes while your body hurts people.”

Skye nodded and smiled at Mack too. “I think it’s safe to say that you’re not alone in that here, Mack. But I’m sure Bucky will appreciate the support.”

“Oh, hell,” Hunter mumbled as he sat on Bobbi’s other side. “I’m a stubborn ass, Skye, and you know that as well as anyone else here. I should’ve listened and I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you guys,” Skye managed to say sincerely. “I’d like it if we could try to be friends; you’re working with the other half of my family.”

“Other half?” Fitz asked, curious.

“Yeah, I’ve kinda been adopted by a bunch of superheros,” Skye explained with a small but genuine smile.

“I think we can manage friends,” Bobbi agreed.

“Well, if our little emotional orgy is over,” May broke in dryly, though her eyes held approval of what she’d just witnessed – especially when she looked at Skye, watched her drying her tears. She was proud that her protégé was doing what she’d never been able to fully do, and moving past her hurts. “We still have one more problem to handle,” she reminded the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I made you cry!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in posting a new chapter. Yesterday was the one-year anniversary of losing my youngest step-sister to cancer. I have not been in the right place emotionally to deal with this part of my story. I hope it is worth the wait.

** Chapter 24 **

Everyone sobered at the mention of their last problem. “Right,” Jemma said at last. “Well, how did you help him the first time?”

“Therapy and hypnosis,” Steve answered. “But it took months.”

“That may be our only hope,” Jemma said gently, trading glances with Bruce. “It is a possibility that once we break through the recurring programming that he won’t take as long to come back to himself. But we won’t know for sure until it happens.”

Skye looked at Clint and Natasha. “Do you think it’s possible to reach him through the soul bond? That we might be able to reach the real Bucky sooner that way?”

“I don’t know, Skye,” Clint said after a moment. “It’s possible. Can you tell us what you feel from him through your bond?”

Skye thought for a moment. “His colors are muted. Like there’s a wall of gray between us.”

“Colors?” Natasha asked, confused.

“Skye’s mind associates people with colors,” Steve explained. “I felt them from her when she was telling me who was with her earlier. The colors are affected by her emotions, too. It’s interesting.”

“I wonder if it’s a sort of aura perception, on an unconscious level,” Jemma mused.

“I don’t think that matters right now, Jems,” Fitz said with a small smile. “So, Skye, you said it feels like a wall?”

“Yeah. I didn’t try to touch it because I didn’t want to alert the Soldier that I was nearby,” Skye explained. “I think I maybe could, though.”

“What about you, Steve? Can you sense Bucky?” Natasha asked.

Steve shook his head. “No, but Skye never had time to explain what she was doing. Now that we’ve connected, I can feel her if I look. But I don’t know how to find Bucky.” Natasha dragged Steve out into the hall for a lesson in soulmate sensing; if Skye could do it, they all should be able to.

In the meantime, Skye continued her attempt to describe how Bucky felt to her through the bond. It was very difficult, trying to put feelings into words, and she struggled with descriptors. Finally she threw her hands into the air with a sigh. “Words don’t work. There’s just not a way to describe what it feels like. It’s subtle and intense all at once. It’s colors and emotions and feelings except that the normal uses for those words don’t mean the same things.”

“Relax, Skye, it’s alright,” Jemma said soothingly. “Maybe the best thing is for you to try it and see what happens.”

Skye nodded and closed her eyes. Bruce took up a position in the doorway, watching Bucky for any response. Searching for the feeling of Bucky, Skye found his gray-shrouded green glow much quicker this time. Reaching out, she touched him gently. While Skye was concentrating, Steve and Natasha returned. Natasha immediately joined Bruce in the doorway, keeping watch on everyone.

With a little more effort, Skye wrapped Bucky’s glow in her own, holding him gently. Seeking a way around the barrier, rather than trying to break it. In the exam room, Bucky tensed and his eyes snapped open. Natasha watched him scan the room and noted the tell-tale signs of him preparing to spring to action.

“Soldier, отставить наступление,” Natasha snapped, seeking to stall him before he could begin.

The Soldier froze, his eyes seeking and finding the source of the voice. She moved a few steps closer, tensed to grab him if she had to. His eyes met hers and she saw some glimmer of recognition in them, though whether from the present or the past she didn’t know. Still, she relaxed marginally when he spoke.

“Каковы ваши приказы?” His request for orders made her sigh. But as he settled, waiting, she felt safe enough to move closer.

“No orders, my friend,” she answered quietly. “We just want to help you.”

“Natalia?” he asked uncertainly.

“It’s me,” she confirmed. She moved to stand right at his bedside, and he looked up at her with more than a little confusion.

“Have I been injured?”

“In a manner of speaking. How do you feel?”

“Something’s not quite right, but I cannot determine what. It’s all very confused.”

“Then just rest. Hopefully it will all come clearer.”

The Soldier nodded and closed his eyes obediently. He felt something very strange, like a presence he ought to know but couldn’t identify. His eyes saw no one but Natalia and the strange man by the door. He didn’t feel he was being threatened, and he tentatively trusted Natalia, so he tried to do as she said and relax.

(Translations: “отставить наступление” literally means “stop the attack” and would be used similarly to a “stand down” order.  
"Каковы ваши приказы” – what are your orders  
Again, many thanks to **LenaAzarova** for accurate translations.)

Skye opened her eyes and looked up at Steve as he settled beside her on the couch. “I can feel him, Steve. He’s in there. But I can’t reach him.”

Steve nodded. “There’s a barrier around him,” he agreed quietly.

“He’s awake,” Bruce called softly from the doorway. “Natasha is speaking with him now.”

“Can we see him?” Skye asked immediately.

“That might not be wise. If his last programmed task was to target Steve, he may continue to do so,” Coulson commented.

“You go, Skye,” Steve offered with a small smile. “You should be just another young woman to his Hydra programming. He was guarding me most of the time we were at the base; I don’t think they had time to change him at all.”

“Are you sure?” Skye searched Steve’s eyes and saw acceptance.

“Yeah. At least one of us can be there with him. I’ll do my best to help you from here. I think we can get him back, we just have to work together.”

Skye nodded and kissed Steve softly before standing. She stepped carefully around her teammates, new and old, and approached the exam room. “I’ll be right here,” Bruce whispered to her as she passed, and Skye shot him a smile.

Moving casually, doing her best to appear as normal and non-threatening as possible, Skye moved into the room. She paused several feet away. “May I come closer?” she asked of both Natasha and Bucky.

Soldier’s eyes snapped open again, hearing another voice. His eyes narrowed as he took in the slight young woman standing beyond Natalia. She held herself confidently and moved with a degree of grace, though certainly not in Natalia’s category. But her eyes stopped him; they held sorrow and grief, and he didn’t know why but he wanted to take that sorrow away.

Natasha looked at Bucky, one eyebrow raised in question. When he nodded, she nodded back and looked up to smile at Skye. “I think it’s safe,” she agreed. As Skye stepped closer, Natasha returned to watching Bucky. “This is Skye. She’s a good friend of mine, like a sister.”

Skye stepped around the medical bed to stand on Bucky’s other side. She gave him a small smile and rested her hand on his human one. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Why do you look so sad?” he asked, surprised by the gentleness of his own voice.

“Because one of my soulmates was taken from me, and I’m trying to find a way to reach him,” she said honestly. She didn’t know if Bucky’s ability to tell if she was being evasive had its roots in his programming or training, but she knew she would never be safe so close to the Winter Soldier if he thought she was lying to him.

The Soldier studied her carefully, but found no signs of untruth. “I’m sorry,” was all he said.

“It’s not your fault,” she assured him. “I just came to check on you. Are you alright?” Skye searched his eyes for any signs of her Bucky and found none. But her sense of him was growing stronger. She reached out to him again and this time she felt Steve join her as well. Her blue and his gold touched and intertwined in the back of her mind, and together they reached out for their third. The connection was stronger this time, more stable now that Steve worked with her.

“I feel strange,” the Soldier answered honestly. “Like something is missing.”

“What sort of something?” Skye asked, hoping to hold his attention long enough to find a way through the programmed barrier. She felt it weakening slowly, so slowly, as the Soldier became accustomed to her presence and spoke with her.

“A someone, I think,” the Soldier answered thoughtfully. Then he murmured, “…to the end of the line…”

Skye’s eyes went wide as she assimilated the words. It was hard listening to him speak while focusing her mind on her sense of him and trying to reach him. They’d need to practice this or they’d be painfully obvious anytime they tried this in company. “What did you say?” she whispered.

“The man on the ship, seeing him made me think that. It’s all hazy…”

“Would you like to see him?” Skye asked gently. “Could he be your missing someone?” She worked hard to maintain the detachment she’d been taught. It wasn’t Bucky’s fault if the Soldier programming kept him from recognizing her. Steve had been in Bucky’s life so much longer, it made sense that he’d be remembered first.

“I… maybe?” The Soldier hadn’t been asked if he wanted something for so long, he didn’t quite know how to handle it.

Skye silently urged Steve to join them, and their connection strengthened as he approached. She idly wondered if now that the bond was active, could they learn to block or ignore it? But she dismissed the question for the moment; reaching Bucky was far more important.

Bucky’s eyes went to the door the moment the tall man with a vaguely familiar face walked in. Skye watched quietly, feeling her sense of Bucky begin pushing at the barrier between them even as she and Steve sought a way in. Natasha stepped back, moving to stand near the wall just behind Skye; it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to crowd around the bed of a super soldier who wasn’t entirely sure who they were or if they could be trusted. But Skye was glad to have her nearby, just in case.

“Bucky?” Steve asked quietly as he took Natasha’s place beside the bed.

“Is that… me? Am I Bucky?” The Soldier looked back and forth between the two flanking him, again struggling with a sense of familiarity that he didn’t understand.

“Yes, that’s you,” Skye confirmed softly. They were close. She could almost feel Bucky through the barrier; she could see the gray slowly dissipating. “And this is Steve. Your oldest friend.”

“Steve,” the Soldier tried the name and it felt familiar, just like the man did. “I’m with you…?”

“To the end of the line,” Steve finished for him with a small smile. He reached down and gently caught Bucky’s metal hand between his two flesh ones, just holding on. Skye remained silent, focussing on their inner senses instead of the outer. The nearness of Steve’s golden light was brightening the gray, pulling at it. Skye used the opportunity to slowly insinuate herself through cracks and weak points in the barrier, joining with the inner self of her trapped soulmate and helping him to push outwards. The barrier couldn’t contain them both, and their combined efforts saw it finally fracture and crumble away.

“Steve!” Bucky cried out, his sense of self returning as they broke down the programming that Hydra had triggered. He yanked his hand free of Steve’s grasp, but only to pull him closer. Bucky pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder, his voice anguished. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you, never want to hurt you. Sorry, so sorry.”

Skye released Bucky’s hand and watched as he wrapped both arms tighter around Steve. She stepped back to Natasha’s side, gave the other woman a hug and a smile of thanks and silently urged her towards the door. Bruce was already retreating from the doorway, not wanting to interfere in Bucky’s healing process now that he wasn’t needed anymore. Natasha followed him out. Skye paused in the doorway and looked back across the room, biting her lip.

“They did it,” Natasha said to the waiting crowd. “But I think it’s best if we gave them some space for now.”

Jemma, about to pull Bruce off for a chance to get to know each other better, paused when she caught sight of Skye lingering in the doorway. She gave Bruce an apologetic look and moved to her friend instead. “Skye, stop being ridiculous and _get back in there_ ,” she whispered insistently.

Meeting Jemma’s eyes was hard; Skye’s expression was swimming with doubt and insecurity. “Oh, honey,” Jemma said as she hugged Skye. “Don’t let it get to you. They need you as much as you need them. Don’t give in now, when you’ve accomplished so much.”

Taking a deep breath, Skye nodded. She stepped back into the room and closed the door, shutting everyone else out. With a nod of her own, Jemma sent silent thoughts of support to her friend. Then she turned back and held her hand out to her own soulmate. “Shall we find somewhere a little quieter?” she asked with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... another cliffhanger. If that's what it takes to get people to leave me feedback, though... ;) (kidding, of course.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Bucky back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks, as always, to everyone who has commented or bookmarked. I appreciate the support!

** Chapter 25 **

Back in the exam room, Skye waited by the door. She knew she shouldn’t let this get to her; they’d all been through a traumatic experience, each in their own way. It was natural to seek comfort, and her soulmates had been leaning on each other for far longer than she could even really comprehend. Much longer than any one person had ever been in her own life. And she really couldn’t compete with that.

Steve held Bucky close; he was so focused on soothing his soulmate and best friend that at first he was unaware of Skye’s feelings. When he did feel her hovering uncertainly by the door, he silently cursed himself and reached out to her. He urged her closer, becoming aware of how close she had come to walking out of the room. If that had happened, they might never have been able to repair the damage done to her.

For all her amazing strength, both of mind and of heart, Skye could be amazingly vulnerable.

Skye approached quietly again, stopping just out of reach. Her heart wept for him, seeing how tightly Bucky held onto Steve and how broken up he was over what happened. She had no idea what to do for him or how to help.

“Stevie, where’s Skye?” Bucky whispered after several long moments. “Please, please tell me I didn’t hurt her too. Wasn’t she just here?”

“She’s here, Buck,” Steve murmured reassuringly.

“I hit her, didn’t I? Is she afraid it will happen again?”

“I’m right here, and I’m fine,” Skye shoved her insecurities down and out of sight, her face calm as she circled the bed back to Bucky’s other side. “You didn’t hurt me, and of course I’m not afraid of you.” In the back of her mind, she felt Steve insist that her feelings were important too and that he wasn’t just going to let it go long term. But she silently told him that they really did need to focus on reassuring Bucky first.

“Where did you go?” Bucky asked in a small voice.

“To shove Bruce and Natasha out of the room and let everyone know you’re going to be alright,” Skye answered, trying to lighten the situation a little. She reached out to rest her hand on Bucky’s shoulder and was a little startled when he released Steve to pull her closer. Skye awkwardly shifted herself onto the exam bed and let Bucky burrow between them.

“I’m sorry, doll. I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she assured him gently. “None of us had any idea that he could trigger you. You didn’t do any lasting harm to anyone. I’m sorry I had to knock you out.”

“How did you do that, anyway?” Steve asked, curious.

“When we were brainstorming, it was brought up that certain frequencies of sound can cause unconsciousness. I had more than enough motivation to fast-track memorizing that frequency and being able to produce it. I can’t target it yet, though – it hits anyone in the room, or at least in the direction I send it out. If you had been standing right next to Bucky I couldn’t have gotten him without getting you too.”

“That’s amazing, doll. You really saved the day. Strongest girl I ever met.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Steve said with a fond smile. “She also learned how to sense and communicate with us through the soulbond, too.”

“Yeah, but Clint and Tasha taught me that one. It only works with particularly strong bonds, they said. We got lucky.” Skye shrugged off that particular ability.

“Is that what I was feeling, earlier? Were you trying to reach me?” Bucky asked. “Never felt nothin’ like it.”

“That was both of us working together,” Skye explained. “The programming was like a barrier between us and the real you. We had to get through it, help you take it down. Steve’s presence really helped a lot; you told me that the last time your programming broke down, you were remembering him. I think that’s why you began to recognize him again so quickly.”

“I knew you felt familiar, but I couldn’t figure out why,” Bucky murmured, pulling her closer. “Or rather, that part of me couldn’t.”

“I’d imagine your programming had to block more recent memories first,” Skye theorized as she rested her head on Bucky’s chest, unable to meet either of their gazes. “I… really haven’t been part of your lives for that long.”

“Doesn’t make you any less important or any less precious,” Bucky insisted immediately. “Can we get out of here? Go back up to the apartment, please?”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve agreed. “Skye’s staying with us while her old team is here anyway.”

“I’m glad. I don’t want either of you far away right now.” They disentangled themselves from each other. Skye hopped off the bed while Steve helped steady Bucky as he got to his feet. Bucky reached out and took both their hands as they headed for the elevator. He kept them both close for the short ride up and then pulled them into the bedroom. He let go of Steve long enough to scoop Skye up and crawl onto the bed with her; Steve just followed along and settled on Bucky’s other side. They were all still mostly dressed, but it didn’t matter. Steve just kicked off his shoes and stripped off his button-down shirt; Skye was already barefoot and comfy, and Bucky was in the loose pants from medical.

As they cuddled together, each taking comfort from their physical proximity, Skye closed her eyes and focused on their soulbond connection. She thought her blue color looked a little darker than it had, but she ignored it for the moment. She was more worried about them; they’d been imprisoned in one way or another for most of a day. She’d only been in there a little over an hour. It was far more important to reassure them both. So she concentrated and wrapped both of them in her love, in the safety of their bond.

And slowly, all three began to relax.

“That feels nice, Skye,” Bucky murmured after a while. “How do you do that?”

“It’s something I learned from Tasha and Clint earlier,” she explained quietly. “The first time, it was so I could communicate with Steve. We needed his help forming a plan to get you both out. It’s how Steve and I helped you break the programming, too.”

“Can I learn it too?”

“Yes,” Steve answered. He joined in, briefly, and Skye felt enveloped in golden light. But Steve found it difficult to concentrate on for long and carefully pulled back after a moment. “Natasha hauled me off for a quick lesson so I could help Skye reach you. She said if one person in a bond can do it, so can the other. Or others, in our case.”

“Will you teach me, please?” Bucky asked, almost as if he were afraid they’d deny him.

“Of course. But later. It takes work to learn, and I think we’re all a little too worn out for that.” Skye sighed and snuggled closer. Her headache was finally starting to ease, and she hoped that maybe a nap would get rid of it entirely.

“You still have a headache, don’t you Skye?” Steve asked gently.

“I thought you said I didn’t hurt you?” Bucky lifted his head enough to look down at Skye, concerned.

“You didn’t.” Skye opened her eyes, hoping to reassure him. “I used my powers an awful lot today. And that’s after Tony had to knock me out yesterday so I didn’t tear the base down prematurely when I realized we couldn’t get back in right away to get you out.”

“He did what?” Bucky almost growled the question.

Skye hushed him with a soft kiss. “No, don’t be mad. It was the right thing to do. My powers got out of control when I lost my temper. It’s better this way. I promise, it wasn’t a big deal. I’m just tired. Jemma calls it ‘power fatigue’ and it’s apparently quite common in people with active powers rather than physical enhancements.”

“And you did completely level the base, after sneaking through it and knocking out guards on the way,” Steve commented.

“Jemma?” Bucky asked, paying more attention to Skye’s comment though he filed away the information from Steve for later. “So you’re back on good terms with your old team?”

“Yeah. Jemma apologized while were planning your rescue. The others… well, it happened during debrief. We kinda side-tracked into what happened in and after San Juan. Cleared the air a bit. They’re not my favourite people, but they are teamed up with the other half of my family. It’s nice to at least be able to get along.”

Bucky nodded. “So you’re up here while your old team takes over the guest floor?”

“Yeah. Unless you’d rather I didn’t… I’m sure I could borrow a spare bedroom from someone else if I needed to.”

Bucky frowned at Skye, lifting her chin to look at her more fully. “Why would you even say something like that, doll?” Skye just shook her head and looked away, burrowing into Bucky’s side again.

“Is this about earlier, Skye?” Steve asked gently.

“Earlier? What earlier?” Bucky looked at Steve, confused.

“It’s nothing. Just me being overtired and not thinking clearly.” Skye evaded the question; she wasn’t really ready to talk about it. She was too tired; it was getting hard to think straight.

“Alright,” Bucky said, accepting her answer. But his eyes met Steve’s and saw clear worry in their blue depths. “Rest for now, doll. And trust me when I say that we don’t want you anywhere but here.”

* * *

The trio slept well past dinnertime. Steve was the first one awake; while it had been a very long couple of days, he hadn’t been through nearly as much as his soulmates had. He crept out of the room, leaving Bucky wrapped protectively around Skye. His first priority was food and he went to the apartment’s kitchen first.

“Are you well, Captain Rogers?” JARVIS asked after a moment.

Steve blinked and focused, closing the mostly empty refrigerator. It had a selection of beverages and snacks, but not much in the way of a meal. “Yes, I’m fine. Did someone need me?”

“No, Captain, but Miss Potts and Dr. Simmons both left messages that they would have the kitchen set aside supper for you,” the AI said calmly. “Shall I have it sent down?”

“That would be great. Thank you.”

“I will pass along your thanks to the ladies in question.”

Steve set about making a pot of peppermint tea for Skye; he knew she’d be up half the night if he let her drink coffee this late, but that she’d want something to help her wake up after their nap. He had the tea steeping and the table set by the time their food arrived. He set everything out on the table and went to wake his soulmates.

“Bucky,” Steve said quietly with a gentle caress to Bucky’s human shoulder. Bucky had been well past the point of lashing out if someone woke him with a touch, but Steve braced himself just to be on the safe side. Fortunately the soft press of Skye’s body in his arms seemed to forestall any physical reaction as the confusion cleared from Bucky’s eyes.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky rumbled in greeting.

“Dinner’s on the table, and we probably should all eat something. Skye had a snack before we woke you up this afternoon, but she’s going to need it at least as much as we do.”

“I’m sure,” Bucky agreed. He rolled a little away from Skye and stretched; his movement caused her to stir.

“What’s all the fuss?” she asked sleepily.

“It’s dinnertime, doll,” Bucky told her gently.

“Wanna sleep,” she mumbled.

“I know, kitten, but you need to eat something or Jemma and Pepper will feel badly tomorrow,” Steve answered, brushing long strands of hair out of her face.

“What’s up with Jems?” she asked, blinking owlishly up at Steve. Her gaze turned appreciative as she realized that he was still shirtless, only wearing the sweatpants he’d slept in. Bucky was in a similar state.

“She and Pepper made sure to save us some dinner, and I’m sure you don’t want to have to tell her that you didn’t eat.”

Skye shuddered and pushed herself up groggily. “Nope. Bad idea, skipping meals when Jemma’s in caretaker mode. Okay, I’m up. Kinda.” Steve chuckled and offered her a hand up and out of bed. She ran her hands through her hair, scowling at the snarls.

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Bucky said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “You’re always gorgeous, even rumpled from sleeping. Let’s go eat.”

Skye sighed and nodded. “Alright, if you say so. It’s just us, I suppose it’ll be okay.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolving a few more things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos, comments and feedback! I appreciate your patience while I wrangle the characters a bit!

** Chapter 26 **

They ate quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Skye was still waking up and was never the most attentive when groggy. She was seriously considering reading for just long enough to let dinner settle, and then going back to sleep. Whether or not her soulmates decided to join her right away, it seemed like a good idea to her.

So she was a little disappointed when, upon finishing dinner, Bucky asked, "Could we talk a little more after we clean up? Please?"

"Of course, Buck. Whatever you need," Steve answered easily.

Skye sighed to herself as she gathered up her dishes but nodded. She could tell Bucky was still feeling troubled and guilty, and he was going to need their support to get past it all. "Sure. Just let me get some more tea, okay?"

Bucky nodded and he and Steve packed up the minimal leftovers while Skye fixed herself another cup of tea. The three of them moved to the living room and settled onto the couch, Bucky in the middle again. Skye set her cup within easy reach and leaned her back against the arm of the couch so she could face her boys. She wasn't terribly surprised to see Bucky leaning against Steve, either.

"Would you come closer, please, Skye?" Bucky asked softly. When she hesitated, he looked down at his lap. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Skye sighed and scooted closer. She looped her arm through Bucky's and laced their fingers together. "Is this better?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. But I wish I knew what I'd done. Some of the last day or so is pretty fuzzy."

"What do you remember?" Steve asked slowly, gently encouraging Bucky to talk to them.

"I remember hearing a voice shouting something, and then everything seemed very far away. It was like part of me was watching while someone else in my body suddenly began to attack you," Bucky said, his voice subdued. "That part didn't know you, only that you'd been my designated target and just dove into action. I tried to break through, to stop it from happening. To stop myself from hitting you, hurting you. And then Skye tried to help, and I watched myself knock her out of the way. It was horrible; I was so afraid I could've broken you, Skye, or hurt you badly."

"It's alright, love. I knew it wasn't really you," Skye soothed him. "Tomorrow I'll introduce you to Mack again. I know you met him on our mission to Montana, but he'll be a good person to talk to about this. When we were in the Kree city in San Juan, he got… well, kind of possessed by an alien mind or something. He had to do what you did; watch helplessly as something else used his strength and his body to hurt people he cared about. If nothing else, it might help you both to have someone to talk to who can absolutely and completely understand what you were feeling."

"I think I'd like that," Bucky agreed. "I was so happy when you got away, Skye. I didn't want to hurt Steve either, but at least this punk can take a beating and still get up again. I could have hurt you badly, and if I had I would never have been able to forgive myself."

"You didn't hurt me, James. I mean it; the first time I was just shaken up but I went for help because Steve told me to. The second time, you didn't even have a chance to shoot at me before _I_ knocked _you_ out." She smiled a little bit. “I was more worried that I might have scrambled your brain or something.”

"I’m not sure we’d know if you did,” Bucky answered flippantly, smiling back for a moment. Then he sobered. “You came into the medical room to talk to me, didn't you?" Bucky asked. "It's a little fuzzy, but I remember some confusion because you seemed familiar and that soldier part of me didn't know why."

"Yeah, I did. Steve wanted to come, too, but we didn't want to start another fight. So I went in, figuring that I was probably not going to register on your threat rating. Especially since you hadn't tried to attack Tasha."

"I knew her, that's why I didn't attack. She was called Natalia, back then, but I knew her when she was much younger," Bucky explained quietly. "It was not really a good time in either of our lives, and if you don't mind I'd really rather leave it in the past."

Skye shrugged and nodded. "It doesn't really matter much right now, so if you don't want to talk about it I understand. But my shoulder's always open to you, if you need it."

"I know, doll, and I appreciate it." Bucky gave her a genuine smile, the first in a while. Then the smile faded. "But I still don't know what I did that upset you so much. Will you tell me, please?"

Skye shook her head. "It's nothing. It was a stupid over-reaction because I was so tired. Can't we please just forget about it?"

"I don't think we can," Steve said, pushing gently. "I caught a little bit of the end of whatever set you off, and even that much worried me. Talk to us, please Skye? We can't help if we don't know what's wrong."

"It's stupid," Skye said finally, not looking at either of them. "I had a reminder today that nothing is permanent and nothing stays all good for long. That's all."

"What do you mean?" Bucky was confused.

"You almost walked out of the room after Bruce and Natasha, didn't you?" Steve asked very quietly, making connections in his mind. Skye didn't answer, just sat silently.

"What?" Bucky asked, alarmed. "Why?"

"Because you didn't need me," Skye answered in the smallest voice either man had ever heard her use. "All you needed in that moment was each other. And it's okay, it really is." She sounded as if she were trying to convince herself as much as them. "You two belonged together long before I came into the picture."

"Oh, God," Bucky moaned in horror. He'd forgotten that Skye was more fragile than she often let on; her tough, sassy, sometimes cynical exterior covered for a heart that just wanted a place to belong. Hurt didn't always have to mean physical; he finally understood, and guilt held him immobile for a long moment. Fortunately, Steve wasn't as frozen and he reached across Bucky to pull Skye onto both of their laps. He engulfed her in his arms and Bucky's joined in a moment later.

Skye was startled to feel Bucky start to shake, pressed against her side. She looked up at him and was shocked to see tears on his face as he wept for the harm he'd done to her without even realizing. Her pain had little to do with the Winter Soldier's brief reappearance; it was what they'd done when the programming broke down.

"What made you stay?" Steve asked, his voice very soft. He wasn't crying with Bucky, but the pain and regret in his voice spoke just as loudly.

"Jemma. She told me I was being ridiculous, and that I couldn't just give up after we'd come so far."

"And that helped?"

Skye smiled a little. "Enough to keep me in the room, yeah. You have to understand that up until the incident in San Juan, Jemma's been my confidante pretty much since I was snagged by Coulson's team. She was there for me when I lost Coulson's trust by doing something stupid, when we found out that Ward was a Hydra spy, when I found out that my biological father is a killer... all of it. And then yesterday, she and Fitz kept me going until we came for you. She knows when to be supportive and when I need a kick in the ass, I guess."

"Remind me to thank her, then," Bucky said in a heavy voice; his tears had stopped as he listened to her speak, but regret still colored his tone.

"I'm not angry or upset that you two love each other so much," Skye said softly, her voice subdued. "I just wanted to be a part of it. I've spent most of my life on the outside looking in. And if it had stayed that way, I probably would have been fine. Remember, I offered to be the platonic side of our bond, that first day. But you've spoiled me, brought me in on so much... it hurt to find out that there was still a connection there that I have no place in."

"We were careless," Steve said quietly. "Mostly, I was careless. I shouldn't have focused on Bucky so much."

"No, Steve, he needed you," Skye protested.

"But he wasn't the only one. You needed me too, and I just didn't think of it in the moment."

"I'm so sorry, Skye," Bucky said again, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry I made you think I didn't want you there. I'm sorry I'm too fucked up in the head and I hurt you without knowing."

"No, it's not your fault," Skye hushed them. "I'm sorry I let it get to me. I know that you don't think of me as an interloper. I know that you want me here. I just…" Skye hesitated, then something broke within her and everything just spilled out. "I could've lost you both in that damned place, and it would've been my fault because I _left_! And then I got you back, only maybe not really. We didn't know if we could break Hydra's programming, and I was afraid that nothing would ever be the same if we couldn't. Debrief turned into a tear-fest and I had to re-hash old problems, old memories and some newer ones. Talk about my powers turned into talk about Tripp, and I had to go from seeing Tripp die again in my mind's eye to seeing Ward die today. Both of them trying to protect _me_ at the moment they died. And finally, _finally_ we manage to get things resolved and break through your Hydra programming... and I might as well not even be there!" Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes as she paused to take a deep breath, fighting to regain her calm.

"We were careless, and we believed the façade for a short time," Steve said carefully. "You make it easy to forget that you've been through so much pain; you always present yourself as tough and capable. And we've seen through it, but sometimes it's hard to remember that you have more walls built up inside you than anyone I know except Natasha." Even Skye had to smile wryly at that; Natasha hid her softer side from nearly everyone, with a very few exceptions. Skye just happened to have become one of the exceptions. "That isn't your fault, Skye; it's mine, and I will try to do better at remembering. Not only do we want you here with us, kitten, _we need you._ We were incomplete without you, missing something. We didn't know what that was until you became a part of our lives."

"Steve's right," Bucky agreed, his voice still husky with emotion. "You've gotten so completely wrapped up in our lives that it's gotten hard to remember what it was like without you. But we never meant to take you for granted or make you feel like you weren't just as much a part of _us_ as we are."

Skye didn't have an answer for that. She felt guilty for spilling out so much, for hurting them because she was hurting. She'd never been in a situation like this before, and she didn't know how to fix things. Or even if they could be fixed.

"I think I might know where we screwed things up," Steve said thoughtfully. "Not intentionally, but I think I know what we overlooked." Both Skye and Bucky looked at him, silently urging him to continue. Better any idea than none. "When you became a part of our lives, Skye, we only focused on building a bond between the three of us. We didn't take into consideration that Bucky and I had a bond between just the two of us and that no matter how much we tell you or how much we try, there are some things that will always mean that we're closer to each other than we are to you. What I think we need is for you to have your own individual bonds with each of us, so we always have something to balance us out. Some experiences that just you and Bucky share, or just you and I share, to balance the ones that just Bucky and I share."

"That would mean..." Skye began, then paused.

"Would mean one-on-one time for you with each of us," Bucky finished.

Skye's eyes went wide. "But that seems so unfair. It sucked being left out for three minutes; I can't imagine how it would feel for one of you to be here while two of us went somewhere else..."

"It would probably be tough," Bucky said quietly. "But you're worth it, doll. If it brings us a better balance and makes you feel more secure, I'd be willing to handle a little loneliness."

Shaking her head, Skye tried to protest. "But I've told you and I've _told_ you... I don't want to be the thing that comes between you, causes problems."

"And we've told _you_ , love, that you don't and you won't," Steve insisted. "Even if you and Bucky took off for a couple of weeks, I'd miss you but I wouldn't grudge you the time to get closer. I'd just keep busy, and probably hope that you'd call me while you were away."

"You know, Stevie, that may not be a bad idea," Bucky said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should see if the team would cover for us if we each took a couple of weeks away with our Skye. Have some fun, see some of what's changed in this world."

"But..." Skye's protest was cut off by both of her soulmates hushing her and cradling her between them.

"Do you really not want to take a vacation, doll?" Bucky asked, his tone lighter than before.

"It's not that I wouldn't like a vacation. I just don't know if it's a good idea."

"Will you trust us enough to try it anyway?" Steve asked.

"I... yeah. I think I can do that."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (probably) the last AO3 only chapter for this story. I hadn't written this in the original version, but it was requested and I tried to be accommodating. :)
> 
> Many thanks to Ozhawk; without your help, this chapter would probably have not been written at all.
> 
> And wow, holy cats! Over 10,000 hits! And over 300 Kudos! You guys are amazing, and I really appreciate all the support!

** Chapter 27 **

They cuddled together for a while longer, mostly just enjoying being close. Skye and Steve both deliberately kept their soulbond open as well; though they weren’t feeling up to teaching Bucky how to use it just yet, as long as the connections were active he could feel them too. For the moment, it was enough.

When Skye finished her tea, Bucky asked softly, “Can we go back to bed? Please?”

“Of course,” Skye agreed. “Are you still tired?”

“Only a little,” he admitted. “Though there are other things I want more than sleep.” He nuzzled her neck and kissed her skin softly, smiling as she shivered.

“I can’t think of a better way for us all to... reconnect,” Steve agreed in a low voice.

“Well, I suppose if you insist,” Skye agreed, her tone teasing.

“That’s not insisting, doll,” Bucky murmured in her ear. “Though I can, if you’d like me to.” She shivered again, then met his eyes with a smile.

“Would it make you feel better?” she asked quietly.

“Maybe. I dunno,” he replied honestly.

“Why don’t we just take it as it comes?” Steve suggested as he began shifting them off the couch. Skye only stayed on her feet for a moment before Bucky swept her up and carried her to the bedroom. Steve followed along quickly.

Bucky set Skye carefully on the edge of the bed. He knelt in front of her and tangled his fingers into her hair as he kissed her. Skye closed her eyes and slid her arms around Bucky’s neck with a soft sigh as she kissed him back. She felt the bed dip as Steve sat beside her; his hands slid up her arm and along the shoulder strap of her tank top before running down her flank.

Untangling one hand from Skye’s hair, Bucky reached out to pull Steve closer. The moment he released Skye’s swollen lips, Bucky tugged Steve towards her while turning Skye’s face towards him. They both took the hint and Skye’s arm joined Bucky’s around Steve’s waist as Steve kissed her soundly.

Skye could have lost herself entirely in kissing Steve, but she was constantly aware of Bucky watching them, of his hand moving slowly on her back. So after a moment, she put her hand to Steve’s chest, pushing him back slightly, and turned her head to look at Bucky.

“What do you need, Bucky?” she asked softly. “What do you need from us?”

He took in a long, slow breath, looking from one to the other of them. Steve reached up and stroked his fingers through Bucky’s hair, cupping his cheek gently.

“Whatever you need, Buck. You just say the words.”

“Both of you,” Bucky said slowly. “I need – I need to feel both of you. But I want to see you together as well.”

Steve actually chuckled. “No problem. We can do that. All that, and lots more. We got all night.”

“Speak for yourself, super-soldier,” Skye poked his chest lightly.

“Eh. We’ll give you recovery time.” She was the recipient then of not one but two wicked grins, and if she hadn’t already been willing to let them do whatever they wanted with her, those grins would have clinched the deal.

“Alright,” Skye agreed, her tone a low purr as their expressions sent shivers through her body and straight to her core. It really was a good thing she felt so safe with them, otherwise what they could do to her with just a look would be terrifying. “Did you want me in the middle again? At least to start off?”

“Doll, I _love_ you in the middle,” Bucky rumbled huskily. He slid his hands under her shirt, slowly pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside. Steve nuzzled her breast, kissing softly as he eased her back to lie on the bed while Bucky returned to slide her yoga pants down her hips and off as well. Bucky watched them raptly while he dealt with her clothes, enjoying the sight of the two people he loved most in the world so close together.

Shifting his hips to allow Bucky to remove his sweatpants as well, Steve leaned over Skye and sucked her nipple into his mouth. She moaned softly and arched into the touch of his lips, and Bucky’s groan echoed as he watched. After quickly dealing with his own clothes, Bucky settled on Skye’s other side and trailed kisses down her neck until his mouth found her other breast.

Skye’s hands weren’t idle either; she traced soft caresses over their shoulders with her fingertips, following paths of muscle and drawing random patterns over firm flesh. She also focused on their soulbond, letting it tell them without words just how good they made her feel. She didn’t think the bond could let them feel physically what she was feeling, but her emotional response to the pleasure was plenty heady. She could feel the vibration against her skin as Steve’s moan was muffled against her breast.

“Fuck, doll; that’s an amazing feeling,” Bucky murmured to her. He moved his hand up to caress her breast as he shifted upwards to capture her lips with his.

“I’m glad you like it,” Skye whispered just before he took her breath away with a searing kiss. Their bond let her feel his fierce protectiveness towards her as well as the depth of his love and desire. Steve’s emotions were gentler, though no less strong, as his golden glow wrapped around them and just seeped warmth into her through the bond. Like sitting in a sunbeam coming through the window.

Skye clung to them as she began to assimilate their feelings, focused as they were on her at the moment. Never before had she known anyone to feel for her what they did; not just the warm glow of their love, but their need to keep her safe, to see her happy. It was almost overwhelming and that, more than anything else, began to truly overtake her feelings of never belonging anywhere for long. Feeling their emotions, their desires, convinced her that there was no need for her insecurities. She would always be theirs, and they would always be hers.

Steve was the first one to realize the impact their emotions through the bond had on Skye. He eased back, giving her mind time to adjust before they overwhelmed her with physical sensation. He trailed soft kisses up from her breast, over her shoulder and down her arm. His hand rubbed gently over her hip, up along her side and across her belly; soothing rather than enticing.

Continuing to kiss her, Bucky lifted his hand away from her breast for a moment as well, shifting to stroke gently over her hair instead. But he refused to leave her lips, kissing her fiercely. Upon realizing that Steve had shifted as well, just petting her comfortingly, Bucky rolled Skye fully into his arms. Steve pressed against her back just a moment later, cocooning her in their strength and warmth.

“I love you, Skye,” Bucky whispered when their mouths finally parted. He shifted his gaze beyond her and met Steve’s eyes. “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve answered. He bent his head to nuzzle Skye’s neck. “I love you too, Skye.”

“I know,” she murmured, her voice the gentlest they’d ever heard from her. “I can feel it. I love you too Bucky, Steve. I love you so much.”

“We know, kitten,” Steve assured her. Bucky occupied his mouth in other ways, kissing down her throat and stopping to suck gently at her pulse point. When Steve’s arms wrapped around her and he cupped her breasts in both hands, Bucky’s lips travelled lower. He nipped and sucked at her soft flesh, occasionally catching one of Steve’s fingers. Especially when Steve pinched her nipple softly and Bucky couldn’t help but move his lips to the perfectly framed bud.

Skye moaned, her head tipped back to rest on Steve’s shoulder as they teased her sensitive skin. She felt Bucky’s hand slide down her side and around her thigh and she parted her legs for him; her leg lifted to rest on Steve’s and her foot hooked around his calf. Bucky rumbled his approval of her movement and his fingers stroked over her wet folds in reward.

“She’s so wet for us already, Stevie,” Bucky murmured, his wicked grin back in place. His seeking fingers found her entrance and two slid inside easily, making her gasp and shudder. Meeting Bucky’s grin with one of his own, Steve pulled one hand away from Skye’s breast and slid down her belly to the apex of her thighs. It only took him a moment to find her clit, stroking lightly as Bucky began to pump his fingers in and out.

Her body began to writhe in pleasure, soft moans filling the room as they played her expertly. Bucky’s free hand settled on her hip and Steve’s arm wrapped around her to hold her steady. She felt Steve’s cock nestled against her ass and Bucky’s nudged her thigh; knowing they were fully aroused only made her hotter. “Oh, God. Please, I need you to fuck me. Both of you, right now. Please,” she pleaded with them.

To Steve’s credit, he didn’t ask her if she was sure. He just caught Bucky’s nod. She whimpered as their hands moved away, but it only took a moment for Steve to shift them fully up onto the bed and for Bucky to retrieve the lube. Slick fingers probed her tight ass and Steve’s fingers returned to her clit, overwhelming any possible pain with intense pleasure as he carefully stretched her open from his place sitting beside her. Bucky watched as Steve prepared her body for their invasion, enjoying her moans of pleasure and the sight of Steve’s fingers disappearing slowly into her tight passage.

Skye was a little startled when Steve and Bucky lifted her together, setting her on Steve’s lap. Steve leaned back against the headboard and held her hips as Bucky guided Steve’s cock into her pussy. She moaned softly at the sensation of being filled so quickly, and then louder as Bucky’s lube-slick cock pressed carefully into her ass. He thrust slowly in and out, going a little deeper each time; Steve grit his teeth and held still, letting her adjust to them both, though his fingers returned to stroking over her clit.

When they were both fully inside her, Skye moaned again. Then they began to move; Steve lifted her slightly and then held her hips still as they both thrust in and out. Bucky’s arms wrapped around her and his hands found her breasts again, teasing her nipples with his fingers even as he helped support her. Her moans quickly escalated into screams of pleasure as they fucked her; their rhythms never quite matched, Steve moving faster than Bucky so that sometimes she had both cocks inside her and sometimes one or the other.

The pleasure quickly overwhelmed her; Skye threw her head back, her body arching and her inner muscles squeezing tight as she came. By mutual consent, both Steve and Bucky held off their own orgasms as they watched pleasure wrack her body. As soon as her grip on their cocks eased, they were moving again without letting her fully come down.

Skye whimpered as they built her pleasure again quickly, barely able to catch her breath as they stroked in and out of her body. She could only hold on, giving in and letting them pound her into a second orgasm.

This time their moans mingled with her cries as the sudden tightness of her ass pushed Bucky over the edge and he came with her. Steve held off a moment longer, watching in awe as both his soulmates came apart in front of his eyes. Bucky quickly realized that Steve was still holding on; carefully easing Skye down to lie on Steve’s chest, Bucky shifted his hand downward. His fingers teased the tight ring of Steve’s ass, and the added pleasure was his undoing; Steve cried out and bucked up into Skye once more as he came hard.

Though she hadn’t noticed his absence at first, the feel of a warm washcloth between her thighs told Skye that Bucky had made a quick trip to the bathroom. Steve eased her to the bed beside him to allow Bucky to finish the job and then took the washcloth with him when he took his own turn to clean up. Skye lay limply for a few more minutes, letting them take care of the immediate clean-up while she caught her breath. She smiled and snuggled into Bucky’s embrace when he lay beside her, though; when Steve returned she tugged him into a spot behind Bucky and this time Bucky was the one bracketed by his soulmates, wrapped up in their love.

“I need a bit of a breather, guys,” Skye said gently when she felt Bucky’s cock stir against her thigh. She knew they could both be hard again in just a few minutes, but she needed a little time to recover from two powerful orgasms.

“We know,” Steve assured her. “But you do like to watch sometimes, too,” he continued. Skye rolled back out of the way as Steve reached around to slowly glide gentle fingers over Bucky’s cock. She watched with a small smile as her guys teased each other back to full hardness. Bucky was clearly still in control mode, she noticed, because he quickly rolled towards Steve and pinned him to the bed. Steve just moaned softly as Bucky’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

Skye helpfully handed Bucky the lube when he fumbled for it. Watching them was starting to affect her too; her nipples peaked as she watched Bucky’s lubed fingers tease Steve’s ass and heard him groan in pleasure.

Bucky grinned as he noticed Skye’s renewed interest. He lifted his mouth away from Steve long enough to rumble quietly, “Whenever you’re ready, doll, get up there and let Stevie suck your gorgeous tits.” Skye moaned quietly in agreement, and only moments after Bucky’s mouth returned to Steve’s cock, she shifted position. She leaned over Steve, one hand braced on the headboard, and looked down at him as he greedily sucked her breast into his mouth. She smiled at his obvious pleasure and turned her gaze again to Bucky and watching him suck Steve just as greedily.

Steve moaned again a few moments later when Bucky’s mouth pulled off again. She watched Bucky lube up his cock and lift Steve’s hips carefully. She couldn’t actually see his cock slide into Steve’s ass, but she watched as a blissful expression took over Bucky’s face as he slid in deep. Her body tingled in response, and Skye moved again.

She shifted until she straddled Steve’s face, and he got the hint immediately. She moaned as his tongue found her clit and stroked the swollen bud gently. She glanced at Bucky and saw approval in his eyes as she stretched her body down over Steve’s and returned the favour, her tongue reaching out to stroke over the head of Steve’s cock.

“Good girl,” Bucky rumbled, freeing one hand to stroke Skye’s hair out of her face. Skye rolled her eyes, but didn’t bother freeing her mouth to comment. She felt Steve’s hands hold her hips, bracing her body as he sucked her dripping flesh. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, unconsciously matching Bucky’s rhythm as he fucked Steve.

This time Steve was the first one to come. He pulled his mouth away from Skye’s pussy with a moan. “Skye, kitten... gonna come.” Skye only pressed her hips back to his mouth and kept on sucking as both she and Bucky increased their pace. She moaned around Steve’s cock as his tongue pressed frantically into her again, licking and sucking as if he wanted to drag her along with him. When Steve came, she just swallowed around him and kept sucking. Steve redoubled his efforts once he calmed, and Skye’s pleasure-filled scream was only partially muffled by Steve’s softening cock.

Watching Skye, Bucky cursed in a low, rumbling voice. He pumped into Steve a few more times, then froze as orgasm took him away as well. “God. So fucking beautiful, both of you,” he growled at his soulmates.

Skye carefully disengaged from Steve once she caught her breath. She decided this time it was her turn to help with clean-up and she made her way to the bathroom. Retrieving the washcloth, she cleaned herself up first before rinsing the cloth and padding softly back into the bedroom with it.

“Thanks, doll,” Bucky smiled as he took the cloth from her, carefully wiping Steve down before using it on himself.

With a shrug, Skye said, “You two do it for me all the time. I figured it was my turn.”

Bucky chuckled as he got up and headed for the bathroom. “We usually clean you up because we leave you too exhausted to do it yourself.”

“Not my fault that my powers don’t let me keep up with you two,” she quipped back as he left the room. With a smile and a sigh of contentment, she settled back onto the bed and curled up against Steve. “Feeling good, love?” she asked him gently.

“Oh, yes,” he assured her. “Very much. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, but I probably need a bit of a break again.”

“We understand,” Steve answered, running his hand soothingly over her back. “Just relax for a bit.” She all but melted into his arms, smiling again when she felt Bucky’s arms join Steve’s; her eyes opened to see Bucky pressed into Steve’s back, reaching around to hold them both.

“Love you,” she murmured quietly, eyes drifting closed again. “I love _this_. Just the closeness, the warmth.”

“It’s yours, anytime you want it,” Bucky promised, his voice just as soft. “All you have to do is ask.”

Skye drifted for a little while; not really asleep, she also wasn’t entirely awake or aware. She heard the low murmur of voices, but not clearly enough to understand what her soulmates were saying. Finally she stretched and rubbed at her eyes before opening them.

“Welcome back, beautiful,” Steve greeted her with a smile. He and Bucky sat on the bed nearby, Steve steadily massaging Bucky’s back and shoulder where the prosthetic joined his body. It was something of a familiar sight; the Hydra people had given their weapon a fully functional arm, but they hadn’t been terribly careful about the connection points that didn’t control movement. Sometimes Bucky’s muscles ached where the tissue was scarred, and both Steve and Skye tried to help him with it when the pain got bad.

“Hey,” she answered. “What’d I miss?”

“Not much,” Bucky replied. “Back got touchy for a bit; figured we could handle it while you had a break.”

“I wasn’t really asleep, just not all together aware,” Skye explained.

“Figured on that.” Bucky smiled at her. “You didn’t say nothin’, but you turned towards our voices sometimes. Tried to keep quiet for a while so we wouldn’t bother you.”

“Well, I’m here now,” she said softly, scooting across the bed. She wrapped her arms around Bucky’s waist and leaned into him as his human arm dropped over her shoulder and held her close.

“Rested up for another round, doll?” his voice rumbled through his chest under her ear, and she felt as much as heard it. Even as he asked the question, his hand stroked down her back and came to rest cupping her ass.

“Sure,” she purred softly. She slid one leg over his, moving to straddle Bucky’s lap. Steve shifted until he was sitting behind Bucky, his legs bracketing theirs and his arms around both bodies. Bucky’s metal arm joined his human one in wrapping around Skye’s body, his hand settling on her firm ass. He squeezed gently, pulling her flush against his chest.

Skye squeaked when Bucky squeezed her ass, then laughed as she stretched up to kiss him soundly. Her not-quite-nap had refreshed her and she was more than ready for another round of the mind-blowing sex her soulmates loved to shower her with. She could feel Bucky’s cock hardening with their bodies pressed so intimately together.

“Then I guess we’d better get you ready for us again,” Bucky rumbled as he released Skye’s lips to let her breathe.

“Almost right,” Steve spoke up from behind Bucky. His hands slid down to cup Bucky’s ass, much like Bucky held Skye’s. “I think it’s time to get _you_ ready for both of _us_ this time.”

Bucky moaned and his hips bucked upwards, grinding his cock against her slit for a moment. Skye gasped as the brief pressure sent sparks of pleasure through her body. One of Bucky’s hands slid around her hip and his fingers quickly found her clit, making her moan in pleasure and getting her wet enough for his fingers to press gently inside as his thumb took over circling her sensitive clit.

Steve shifted them all so that Skye and Bucky were lying on the bed, Bucky’s fingers still deep inside her and seeking that little ridge that made her whole body vibrate with pleasure. Once they were settled, Steve retrieved the lube and slowly began stretching Bucky’s opening to accept him. Steve alternated between watching Bucky, careful not to rush – he didn’t want to hurt his best friend and soulmate - and watching Skye as Bucky teased her body back to full wakefulness.

Skye quickly lost herself in the pleasure. Her hips arched, riding Bucky’s fingers more urgently as he pushed her closer to her peak. He bent his head to suckle her nipples, one then the other, leaving Steve with a clear view of her face. Skye threw her head back on the pillows and keened as Bucky pushed her over the edge. Steve groaned, just watching her. “Oh, God. So fucking gorgeous when you come.” He leaned over Bucky’s shoulder to kiss her, muffling her moans with his mouth.

Bucky and Steve moved together, rolling Skye onto her back with Bucky above her and Steve on his knees at the foot of the bed. Steve lubed up his cock; Bucky removed his fingers from Skye’s body and quickly replaced them with his cock. She moaned, arching up to meet his thrusts as he filled her. They stilled for a moment as Steve joined them, then let him set the pace; as Steve pressed into Bucky, Bucky pressed into Skye. Steve’s moans mingled with Skye’s as they all moved together; Bucky muffled his moans by sucking Skye’s breast into his mouth again.

Warm hands slid under Skye’s hips and lifted, angling her perfectly so that every thrust had her wailing; the pleasure so intense that she wouldn’t last long. She neither knew nor cared who held her as they pushed her over the edge again and she came, screaming their names.

“Can you take one more, precious girl?” Bucky murmured to her. Skye pried her eyes open and dark eyes met blue before she nodded. She clung to Bucky’s shoulders, just holding on as bodies continued rocking, hitting her sweet spot every time. “Good girl.” Bucky rumbled, his voice deep with passion. “So wet, so fucking _tight_. I love being inside you, watching you fall apart in my arms. Watching you fall apart in Stevie’s arms. So hot, so amazing.”

Steve’s moans joined with Skye’s again as Bucky began running his mouth; they all knew Bucky was rambling, saying whatever came to mind, and some of it was pure _filth._ But something about his voice, as much as the words, did amazing things to his soulmates. Steve thrust harder, pushing them all faster. Steve and Bucky both froze at the same time, thrust deep. Skye managed to open her eyes in time to watch them both fall apart in the same instant. Their blissful expressions and shining eyes took her breath away as she held still and just watched. But after only a moment, Bucky started moving again and his fingers found her clit. Two long strokes in, three circles around her clit and she screamed one last time as she joined them in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up rather longer than my chapters usually run. I hope you don't mind!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More team dynamics. And some sparring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again to everyone who has commented, bookmarked and left kudos. The support means a lot to me!
> 
> The opening scene of this chapter was suggested to me by A Novelist Girl. I liked the idea, so I ran with it. I hope you enjoy it!

They do look amazing together, don't they? Manip by Ozhawk

** Chapter 28 **

Skye woke abruptly in the wee hours of the morning. At first, she wasn’t sure what woke her. Steve lay in front of her, but he was dead to the world for a change. The three of them had made love long into the night, and Skye knew she should be just as exhausted as Steve. But here she was, awake, not knowing why.

Carefully so as not to disturb Steve, Skye rolled over. On her other side, Bucky’s eyes were closed tightly and his expression was one of horror. She took in the sight of him struggling for breath for just a few seconds before scooting in close. Without a second thought, her fingers stroked soothingly through his hair and she began to hum. Distant memories surfaced, of doing this very same thing for younger children in the orphanage. Nightmares were common in kids who’d just lost their parents.

For one brief summer, she’d been with a foster family who she thought might have actually wanted to keep her, and they bought her an old, second- or third-hand guitar from a thrift shop. Skye had dabbled in writing music, but she had set it aside when she focused on learning to hack. Still, music had always seemed to help her and the other kids, when she was sent back to the orphanage.

When Skye realized that her voice seemed to be soothing Bucky more than anything else, she shifted closer and began to sing very softly in his ear.

“ _Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light  
__You and I'll be safe and sound...”_  

She sang through the verse and back to the chorus before she realized that Bucky had stilled and opened his eyes. She smiled gently at him and fell silent.

“Sing it again?” he whispered, his eyes pleading with her.

Skye rolled onto her back and tugged Bucky until his head rested on her shoulder. Her fingers glided through his hair as she took a deep breath and began the song from the beginning, still keeping her voice soft so they wouldn’t wake Steve.

_“I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, ‘I'll never let you go.’_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, ‘Don't leave me here alone.’  
_ _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_“Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light  
_ _You and I'll be safe and sound_

_“Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone  
_ _Gone_

_“Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light  
_ _You and I'll be safe and sound”_

(“Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift)

By the time she finished the song, Bucky was drifting back to sleep in her arms. With a quiet sigh she closed her eyes again, her arm still around his shoulders and her fingers resting lightly on his hair. Memories of that one pleasant summer filled her thoughts, and her dreams were lit by sunshine. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Bucky decided he wasn’t feeling up to joining the main group for breakfast. But he did agree to join Steve and Sam for their usual morning run. He was a little surprised to hear that Mack had opted to join them, but the addition of one person wasn’t enough to affect his level of discomfort. He was tired, but Skye’s singing had soothed him back to sleep after his nightmare and he’d slept better the second time.

An hour or so after they’d left for the park, Skye threw on some clothes and headed up to the living level for food. She was pleasantly achy from all the activity the night before, not to mention the mission and everything else. She was grateful that though Natasha, Jemma, Fitz, May and Pepper all smiled and called out their good mornings when she arrived on the main floor, no one tried to start a conversation with her until she had eaten part of her breakfast and finished her first cup of coffee.

“More coffee, Skye?” Jemma asked brightly as she got up to take her dishes back to the kitchen counter. When Skye nodded, Jemma picked up her empty mug and brought it back a few moments later. “Here you go, black and sweet.”

“Thanks, Jemma,” Skye said with a smile. “And thanks to you and Pepper,” Skye looked across the table to meet Pepper’s eyes as well, “for making sure we got dinner last night.”

“You did all eat, right?” Jemma asked, concerned.

“Yep. Probably around eight-ish. We slept for a good bit of the evening,” Skye assured her friend, deliberately leaving out the fact that she’d nearly skipped food in favour of more sleep.

“JARVIS said you were all asleep when the rest of us met up for dinner, so we thought we’d just let you be,” Pepper commented with a smile. “You probably needed it. But I’m glad you ate, and you’re welcome.”

“Tai Chi after breakfast, Skye?” May asked, not sure what the usual routine was.

“Most days, yeah,” Skye agreed.

“I think we can take a break from ops training today, Skye,” Natasha offered. “But we could probably all benefit from a little sparring session after you’re warmed up.”

“Sounds good to me,” May said agreeably. “Where’s your training area?”

“Gym’s down that hall,” Skye waved her hand in the right general direction. “I’ll be there as soon as I’m done.”

“No need to rush on my account,” May said and Skye almost choked on her coffee. With a small smile, May added, “I’m not your SO anymore, Skye. Your schedule is your own, now.”

Skye snorted and shook her head. “Tell that to Tasha,” she said wryly.

“Now, Skye,” Clint said as he came into the room on the tail of May’s comment. “You agreed to it, and we’ve worked around your habit of sleeping late haven’t we?”

Skye rolled her eyes but nodded. “Yeah, you have. Of course, I’m not the only night owl in this Tower, so I have backup now.”

“Speaking of which, I’d better go rouse Tony,” Pepper said, getting to her feet. “If he doesn’t get up soon, we’ll miss the Board meeting.”

“Tony will be heartbroken if that happens,” Skye said, her voice loaded with sarcasm. “Have fun with that.” Pepper laughed as she headed for the elevator.

Skye nibbled on her last piece of bacon and finished her coffee slowly. She was pretty well awake, but her mind was still mulling over the conversation from the night before.

“Penny for your thoughts, Skye?” Fitz asked quietly.

“Not sure they’re worth that much,” she answered with a small smile.

“Don’t sell yourself short, honey,” Jemma said reassuringly. “Is something on your mind?”

“Kind of. I’m just not sure how to make sense of it all.” Skye sighed. “Yesterday’s heart-to-heart conversations didn’t stop with the debriefing.”

“Oh, really?” Natasha arched one delicate red eyebrow, the rest of her expression neutral. “Does this have something to do with the med center?”

Skye nodded, but didn’t elaborate. Fitz rested a hand on Skye’s. “You don’t have to talk about it if-if you don’t want to,” he said only stuttering a little. “But you know you can trust us, and we’re here if you need us to be.”

“I know, Fitz,” Skye turned her hand to grasp his lightly. “I just had a rough time yesterday, got a little over-sensitive and emotional. It shook up the guys probably as bad as it did me, and now they’re planning out a scheme to make it better.”

“And you don’t know if it will help.” May’s comment wasn’t a question; she knew Skye too well for that.

“What do they want to do?” Natasha asked, more curious than anything.

“They think I need time to bond with them individually, a way to balance out how much of a history they have together,” Skye explained, giving them only the barest facts. “So they’re talking about planning two separate vacations – one for Bucky and I and one for Steve and I.”

Natasha and Clint exchanged a look. “You know, that might not be such a bad idea,” Clint said after a moment. “Emotional issues aside, Skye, you’ve been running pretty much nonstop between the old team and the new one. And I realize that I’m hardly one to talk about taking down-time, but it might be good for you to get away for a while.”

“Barton the only time I didn’t have to force you to take your downtime was when I was dead,” Coulson spoke up in a dry voice as he joined the group at the table. “That said, Skye, he may be right.”

Skye smiled a good morning at Coulson, then shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe.” She downed the last of her coffee, gathered up her dishes, and delivered them to the counter. “While I like the idea of one-on-one time, I’m not sure that trying it for weeks at a time is a good idea. I miss them now, and they’ve only been gone an hour. I can’t imagine being the one left alone for a week or more.”

“Maybe what you need is to start smaller, then,” Jemma suggested. “One on one dates, maybe work up to an overnight and then a weekend. Or whatever, I know our line of work doesn’t really give us normal weekends.”

“That… might not be a bad idea.” Skye considered Jemma’s suggestion. “I’ll have to talk to them about it, if they’re going to insist on trying this idea. Though I don’t think we’re going to be doing this anytime real soon. We need to get Bucky stabilized first.” On that, she was resolute. There would be absolutely no splitting up the three of them until Bucky was better. And _not_ having nightmares. Skye glanced at the clock. “I think it’s time to hit the gym, though. And the guys will be back from their run anytime; they’ll be hungry and it’s usually best to be out of the way.”

May and Natasha both smirked, and Jemma looked a little alarmed. “Come on, Jemma,” Fitz said. “Dr. Banner promised to show us around the labs, remember?”

“Oh, yes!” Jemma’s eyes lit up and Skye smiled as she watched them go. Then she shook herself and grabbed a bottle of water before heading to the gym. She stopped in the locker room to change clothes quickly.

Skye smiled as she joined May to begin their workout. The steady, graceful Tai Chi moves were both warm-up and relaxation for her. Skye was pleased to catch a glimmer of approval in May’s eyes as her former SO noted that Skye had improved her moves rather than getting rusty. They took their time, enjoying the quiet as their bodies moved through the patterns.

Nearby, Natasha did her own stretches and then warmed up with dance rather than a martial art. Skye had always envied Tasha’s easy grace and poise when she danced, but she didn’t ask about it. She knew Tasha didn’t like to talk about her past; all Skye really knew was that she kept up her dance practice because it was one of the few parts of her childhood that she’d truly enjoyed.

When they were all sufficiently warmed up, May and Skye squared off on the mats. Skye wasn’t surprised at all when May came at her hard and fast. Knowing that Natasha was watching, assessing her progress and her ability to deal with a somewhat familiar opponent, she met May blow for blow. They were both pulling their punches, but only slightly.

“So, Skye, how was Bucky doing this morning?” Natasha asked after they’d begun to find a rhythm of give and take.

Accustomed at this point to Tasha’s insistence that she be able to converse and fight, in case she was ever somewhere alone and needed to keep a back-end contact in the loop, Skye answered without ever taking her attention off May. “Skittish. He agreed to go running with the guys, but he was talking about going back to the apartment for breakfast.”

“So he’s backtracked a little,” Natasha commented. She watched May try to take advantage of Skye’s distraction, only for Skye to prove that she wasn’t being distracted. She felt a moment of pride for her trainee, and noted that May showed signs of the same.

“I wouldn’t know. The guys don’t really talk about his last recovery,” Skye answered wryly. “Just that it was tough.” May flipped Skye over her hip, but Skye just rolled with it before swinging a leg out to catch May’s foot.

“Now may be the time to learn more, since they’re probably going to be reliving some of it,” Natasha suggested.

“Possibly, but at least this time Bucky’s memories are clear.” Skye ducked a swing from May but got caught in the side instead. May followed her down to the mat, but Skye twisted out of the way and jumped up again. They broke apart, circling for a moment.

“Pause,” Natasha called, and May stepped back. Skye took a moment to catch her breath, shifting her gaze to Natasha. Tasha joined them on the mat and repeated the move May had used, showing Skye how to counter it. Then she requested May repeat the move, full speed, so Skye could watch.

May agreed readily, accepting Natasha’s teaching moment. This time Skye observed, watching Natasha use the counter she’d just been taught, and then watching May’s follow-up moves and their counters. Skye circled the mats, observing her mentors – past and present. As she did, she sipped her water and compared their fighting styles and the way they moved. Ultimately, it looked like Natasha was better, but May was holding her own for the moment.

As they broke apart after another set of attacks and counters, this time May called for a pause. She took a minute to shake off a hard hit and they both reached for their water bottles. Natasha looked between Skye and May for a moment, before asking, “Think you’re up to trying a rotating two-on-one?”

“What’s that?” Skye asked, uncertain.

“Every five minutes, JARVIS will call time,” Natasha explained. “Each call means that we switch teams. So to start, you and May will team up against me. At the time mark, you and I will face May. At the next time mark, she and I team up on you. Normally we’d go a few rounds before taking a break, but I know this is new to you so we’ll take a break between rounds the first few times.”

Skye thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. “You two are going to kick my ass. But I’ll give it a try.”

“JARVIS?” Natasha called out.

“Yes, Miss Romanoff. Timer set for five minutes, time called twice, then a break. Would you like me to give you a starting signal?”

“That thing’s handy,” May commented as all three capped their water bottles and moved onto the mats. They arranged themselves in a loose triangle and May nodded at Skye.

“Very. Yes, please JARVIS. We’re ready on your signal.”

There was a brief pause, then JARVIS said, “Begin.” May sprang into action with Skye just a heartbeat behind her. They’d never before had a third person to practice against, but hours and hours of training together gave them some compatibility in fighting together against a single target. Natasha did manage to fend them both off, but she was beginning to breathe heavily by the time JARVIS called for the switch.

Immediately Natasha went on the offensive and Skye changed targets. While they had never tried this particular round-robin setup, Skye and Natasha did live with superheroes who could be convinced to play target while Natasha taught Skye team tactics and cooperative moves. Skye was learning to both give and receive the subtle signals that allowed Tasha and Clint to tag-team so effectively, and it showed in their battle against May.

When JARVIS called time again, Skye had just flipped over May with Tasha’s help, so she had a couple of seconds to reorient before she had both women on her. It was a hard fight. She took a couple of hard hits and found herself on the mat more than once, but she managed to recover each time. By the time JARVIS signalled the break, Skye was ready for one. She sank to her knees and bowed her head while she caught her breath.

“You did well, Скай,” Tasha told her warmly. May handed Skye her water as they all sat on the mats for a breather. “What would you have done differently in a real fight?”

Skye thought about it for a moment. “Well, for starters, if I had multiple enemies on me like that I’d have been using my power to make it harder for them. I could have shaken the floor and knocked you off balance to give myself more time to prepare for you both to attack, but I figured that would defeat the purpose.”

“Good,” May said. “I agree that would be a useful trick, provided that you knew it would work, but I’m sure Stark would object to you shaking the building.”

“I wouldn’t need to,” Skye said with a shake of her head. “I can localize it to just the gym or even just the mats if I had to.”

“You’ve gained that much control?” May asked, one eyebrow raised.

“She really has,” Tasha confirmed. “Though doing it enough still causes a condition called ‘power fatigue’ that’s common to the empowered rather than the enhanced.”

“Then why did Stark have to knock you out the other day?” May asked sceptically.

Skye looked down at her hands, ashamed of her breakdown. She wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, only that she’d been using her powers and lost it. Just like at the beginning, when she couldn’t control her power and once it started, she didn’t know how to stop it.

“How do you contain that kind of power once you’ve let it loose?” Natasha asked calmly. “Even Banner can’t teach her that; there are times when he changes, in spite of himself. Skye’s emotions make her power stronger, and she’s been learning to control and harness them it’s true. But sometimes even the tightest control breaks down. Tell me you’ve never gone after a punching bag for lack of a better outlet,” Natasha’s tone was challenging, and Skye looked up at her in shock.

May couldn’t honestly deny needing an outlet sometimes. “But there has to be a better answer than just letting it loose because it can’t be controlled.”

“There probably is, and we’ll do what we can to find it. Skye has come an amazingly long way in the time she’s been here.” Natasha looked at Skye. “It’s, what… six weeks? Seven? Not more than eight, I’m sure.”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“It says a lot about her that she’s combat capable at all, so soon,” Natasha said in a warm voice, her expression showing her approval of her protégé. “I’m hoping that when Thor comes back, he’ll have – or be able to get – more knowledge about the Kree device. Maybe he can help better than the rest of us can. We won’t know until we talk to him. But we’re doing pretty well. And really, I’d tear down Hell if I had to in order to get my soulmate back. I can’t hold it against Skye that she lost control when realizing that she had to leave her soulmates behind, however temporarily.”

“I don’t have a soulmate,” May said slowly. “So I suppose that means I wouldn’t know. I’ll have to trust your judgment on that topic. But you can understand why I had to ask.”

“I get it, May,” Skye said quietly. “It’s okay.”

“So, are we ready for round two?” May asked, showing by the change of subject that she was okay with the situation.

“Sounds good,” Tasha answered as the three got to their feet again.

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets a little respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for your patience. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

** Chapter 29 **

After three more round-robin sets with Tasha and May, Skye returned to her soulmates’ apartment ready for a shower and a nap. Her muscles felt like limp noodles and she was sure she’d be discovering bruises while she showered. She didn’t even think about whether or not the apartment would be empty; as soon as she got in the door, she kicked off her shoes and let her hair out of its ponytail. Her hoodie got tucked onto the bedroom doorknob and she had her tank top stripped off and tossed towards the hamper.

“Skye?” Bucky asked quietly, hoping not to startle her as he followed her in from the living room. She’d walked right by him on the couch, and he followed with a concerned expression on his face.

Skye jumped, startled, and whirled around at the sound of his voice. “Oh! Bucky, sorry, I didn’t think anyone was here.”

“Clearly,” he answered wryly. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Training with Tasha and May. I’ll be fine, I just need a shower. And maybe some painkillers and a nap.”

Bucky chuckled. “They don’t go easy on you, do they?”

“It’s Tasha. What do you think?”

“I think she puts you through the wringer, but if you couldn’t handle it she wouldn’t push you so hard.”

Skye sighed. “You’re probably right. We managed to impress May, I think. I got a couple of those ‘quiet approval’ looks that she’s so good at.” Skye smiled wistfully. “There was a time when I would have done a lot, just to see her look at me that way...”

“I understand,” Bucky said softly, stepping closer. He hesitantly reached out to her and she took his hand but didn’t step closer.

“I’m a sweaty mess, love,” she said gently. “You don’t want to get too close right now.”

“I don’t care. You’re always gorgeous to me, doll.” Bucky smiled, but respected her preference and didn’t pull her closer. “You want some help getting clean? You look like you might fall over in the shower.”

She smirked at him and retrieved her hand to strip out of her yoga pants. “I won’t object to company, if you want to join me.”

Bucky smiled and followed her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower for her, letting the several shower jets warm up as she finished undressing. He paused to admire her trim form for a moment; she entered the shower and closed the glass door before he recovered himself enough to strip out of his comfortable sweats that he’d been lounging in. As he joined her, she opened her eyes to smile at him from beneath the cascade of hot water.

He stepped up beside her and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, watching her for any signs of objection. But she simply sighed and leaned against his solid chest. “We did some sparring today,” Skye explained after a few minutes of letting the hot water ease achy muscles. “Then Tasha changed the game on me. Two-on-one round-robin, each of us taking turns pairing up on the third. Five minutes a turn, short break each round. Four rounds.”

“Sounds intense,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “Soon Quake will have just as many badass moves as Black Widow.”

Skye shook her head. “I might get as good as May, but I don’t think I’ll ever catch up to Tasha. For one thing, I don’t live and breathe training. She hasn’t said much about her training days, but I get the impression that for years she didn’t do much beyond training in one thing or another.”

“You’re not wrong,” Bucky said quietly.

“Is Tasha enhanced?” Skye followed his comment with a soft question. Bucky stiffened, not sure if he should answer. “Nevermind. I think I can guess just from that. Hydra had some data on the programs of their Russian allies, back when the SHIELD database was dumped.”

“So why did you ask?”

“Because I wasn’t sure, and there hasn’t been a good time to ask Tasha. There probably never will be,” she said readily. “But if Tasha’s enhanced, I don’t think I’ll ever actually measure up to her. Just like no matter how strong I get, you and Steve will always be stronger physically.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No, not really. I can do things you can’t, you can do things I can’t. It balances out, makes us a good team.”

“Good,” Bucky said with a smile. Reaching for Skye’s body wash and a sponge, Bucky nudged her around so that the spray hit her chest and not her back. He gently scrubbed, working his way down her body. Every so often she hissed when he hit a bruise she didn’t know she had, and he kissed the bruise soothingly. Then he turned her around, letting the water rinse her back while he repeated his actions down her front. He was very careful to keep his touches soothing rather than sexual, and she was almost purring by the time he finished.

“You’re amazing,” Skye murmured as she pressed closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, feeling much more relaxed between him and the hot water.

“I’m happy to help,” Bucky answered quietly. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her head.

Skye stood quietly for a few minutes, just relaxing. Then she tipped her head back and looked up at him. “It’s your turn now. What’s wrong?”

Bucky sighed and just held her tighter for a moment. “I’m afraid,” he said softly, so quiet that Skye barely heard him above the sound of the shower.

“Afraid of what?” she asked gently.

“That I could hurt you again. That there are more triggers in my mind that we haven’t found.” He paused, then continued. “That now you’ve seen how broken I am, you won’t want me anymore.”

Skye’s jaw dropped, her mouth an O of shock. Then her eyes softened and she reached up to caress his jaw. “Do you love me any less because I’m vulnerable sometimes? When I get hurt or scared?”

“God, no!” He raised his chin, his blue eyes meeting her dark ones.

“What about when my powers went out of control? I could’ve trapped you guys in that base, even killed you if Tony hadn’t knocked me out. I probably killed a lot of people when I levelled the place, after we got you and Steve out...”

“Skye, _nothing_ could ever make me love you less.” He crushed her to his chest, though not tightly enough to hurt her, and buried his face in her hair. “I’ve killed... I don’t know how many people. Good people, not just bad ones. At least you know that the people who died in that base were the kind of people who could experiment on humans, could see them as something less and use them like lab rats or turn them into brainwashed soldiers. You can’t fix those people, doll. And I’m pretty sure the rise of Hydra within SHIELD proved that you can’t just imprison them or try to make use of them in spite of their views.”

“I know,” Skye said softly. “There is a part of me that regrets doing it, because maybe we could have helped some of them... but maybe we couldn’t have. And while I don’t generally like using lethal force, there is _no_ part of me that regrets killing von Strucker.”

“ _You_ killed him, doll?” Bucky asked, clearly startled. He lifted her chin and studied her face.

“Damn right I did. I dropped a wall on him, and then levelled the rest of the base. I’m pretty sure he’s not getting out of there.” Skye’s expression was fierce. “He _hurt_ you, Bucky. He took away your will and your sense of self, and then _used_ you to hurt the people you love. A man like that doesn’t _deserve_ to live! If I hadn’t gotten him, I’m sure someone else would have. Coulson killed Whitehall back in San Juan. This time it was my turn.”

“You’re fucking amazing, doll,” Bucky said, his expression just as fierce but proud of her conviction and her strength.

“So remember that. If nothing could ever make you love me less, why shouldn’t the same be true in reverse? I could never blame you for what someone else made you do, and I will do whatever I have to in order to help bring you back to yourself.”

In the face of her conviction, Bucky’s reserve broke and he picked her up, holding her tightly in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist automatically and pulled his head down for a kiss. They each had a moment of missing Steve; the quiet sensation in the back of both their minds indicated that he was busy but he was happy to know they were reconnecting.

It was a really good thing that the Tower never ran out of hot water.

* * *

When Steve found them later, Bucky and Skye were in Skye’s office. Refreshed after a short nap and lunch, Skye was sifting through the flash drive she’d taken from the Hydra base. Bucky had joined her initially to keep her company, because he still didn’t feel like dealing with the number of people the tower currently hosted. After about an hour of him trying to help, Skye had rolled her eyes and made a short call. A few minutes later, Bucky was sitting with Mack at the far end of Skye’s office. They were still talking quietly when Steve knocked on the office door.

Skye smiled when she looked up to see whom she’d just allowed in. “Hey,” she greeted him. “How are things in the land of leadership?” she teased gently.

“They’re good,” Steve answered, chuckling. “I hear you and Tasha impressed Agent May with your progress.”

“That’s the rumour,” Skye quipped lightly.

“Is there video feed?” Steve asked, curiously.

“I dunno. JARVIS?”

“Miss Romanoff has standing instructions to record combat training for later review and analysis,” JARVIS said. “Though she usually deletes them after review.”

“Wait, we can see what happened?” Bucky spoke up; enhanced hearing allowing him to catch their conversation even across the large office. He pushed himself out of his chair and crossed the office so he wouldn’t have to yell.

“You impressed May? This I’d like to see,” Mack added, coming closer as well.

Skye thought about it for a moment. “Okay. JARVIS, play them the recording. But please skip the conversation after the first round.” She didn’t think she was ready for that particular bit of information to become common gossip around the tower.

“Of course, Miss Skye.” A portion of Skye’s workspace shifted aside as JARVIS began the 3-D video of her morning training. Skye almost told him to skip the Tai Chi part, but she knew both Steve and Bucky liked to watch her when she practiced it herself and she thought it wouldn’t hurt to show them someone with much more practice and skill at it.

Skye went back to work while the video played. She mostly tuned out the sounds of combat until she heard Mack’s low whistle of approval. She looked up to see herself and Tasha teamed up against May; May hit the mat briefly after a coordinated set of moves. “You might not want to show this to Turbo,” Mack said teasingly with a glance at Skye.

Skye snorted and began to laugh quietly. “Why?” Steve asked without ever taking his eyes away from the video as time was called and video-Skye went on the defensive.

“Because he might have a heart attack at the sight of his little sister taking on Romanoff _and_ May and holding her own,” Mack answered with a smile. “You’ve got some good moves there, girl.”

“Thanks, Mack.”

Bucky looked at Steve. “Why do we keep her between us during fights again?” he asked teasingly.

Steve smirked. “Because she’s got a longer range than we do.” When time was called in the video, JARVIS obediently skipped over the break and moved on to the next round.

“And here I just thought you liked me in the middle,” Skye teased, blinking innocently at them when Steve choked and Bucky laughed.

“Hey, I don’t care who likes what where as long as I don’t have to disinfect more public surfaces,” Mack joked with them.

Skye snickered. “Poor Mack, always stuck cleaning up after Hunter and Bobbi. I’m pretty sure most of the couples here stick to their apartments and occasionally offices,” she teased. “Though my office is new enough that this is the first time these two have been in here with me.”

Mack grumbled for a moment, then smiled at Skye. “I trust you and your soulmates to have more decorum than Hunter. It’s not hard.”

Skye laughed and nodded. Mack went back to watching the video and Skye returned to her files and programs. The room really had more projection space than she needed, so she just started moving things around where the guys were watching the video. After the second round, she paused the video to shift it towards the far end of her office, where the guys could sit on her lounge chairs.

“If you want popcorn, though, you’re on your own,” she joked as they settled in. She went back to work, standing in the middle of the room with data screens surrounding her. Facts and images from unencrypted files were on one side, along with the decryption programs running. Searches took up another section of her space. A separate section held the security updates she was currently building, as well as some programs she was dabbling with that might – if she could get Tony to combine his tech with her programs – allow JARVIS to monitor and communicate with the whole team instead of just Tony’s suit. It was an idea in early stages, but she was toying with it between projects.

It took a few minutes for her to register the sudden quiet in the room. She looked up to find three pairs of eyes studying her, the video ended. All three pairs held respect and admiration, though two held something more underneath.

“You know, she really doesn’t look that dangerous sitting over there with computer projections,” Mack commented.

“No wonder you were so worn out when you finished, doll,” Bucky commented lightly, getting up to stand behind Skye. He rubbed her shoulders lightly and she leaned into his touch almost instantly.

“Natasha’s a tough task-maker. But you’re doing so well, Skye,” Steve complimented, smiling at her.

“I’m glad you guys approve,” Skye said with a smile of her own. “I can just let this stuff run. Should we go find FitzSimmons and drag them up to the tv room? We could put in a movie.”

“That sounds great,” Mack agreed. Steve nodded, and Bucky hesitated only a moment before nodding as well.

“You guys take Mack upstairs?” she offered, leaning back to look up at Bucky. “I’ll go break up the science geeking.” When the others agreed, Skye said, “JARVIS, save data and run continuing scans in the background.”

“Confirmed.”

Skye waved the projections away and smiled at the guys as they filed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and an epilogue. I am pondering some deleted scenes and possible follow-up shorts. So we're not entirely done with this universe yet, but we'll see what I find inspiration for.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies, discussions, and Skye asks an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has commented, favorited, or left kudos. Your support is always appreciated!

** Chapter 30 **

Skye headed down the stairs and then down the hall; she knocked on the door to the research labs before letting herself in. As she rather expected, Fitz was playing with some sort of device and Jemma sat beside Bruce, peering into a microscope.

“Hey guys. Am I interrupting something terribly important?”

“Skye!” Fitz looked up with a smile. “Nah, just tinkering. What’s up?”

“We’re doing some additional DNA checking,” Simmons said absently as she finished making note of something or other before turning her attention to Skye. “Did you need something?”

“We’re going to put in a movie, and I thought I’d come tear you guys away from your science-y stuff for a while.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Jemma asked, curious.

Skye chuckled. “I’ve already been beaten on by both May and Tasha today. I’ve got programs running to sort out the data I snagged from Hydra, and it’s only a couple of hours until dinnertime. I deserve a break, and I’m sure you do too.” Fitz nodded his agreement, but Jemma hesitated.

“She’s probably right,” Bruce said, his tone encouraging. “Why don’t you go spend some time with your friends?”

“Won’t you come too?” Jemma asked, turning pleading eyes on her soulmate.

It was Bruce’s turn to hesitate, then he sighed. “I don’t do so well with the kind of films that are popular these days. But I promise, I’ll be up before dinnertime. Okay?”

“Come on, Jems, it’ll be fun,” Fitz wheedled.

“Alright,” she finally agreed. Skye smiled at her, and she smiled back.

“Thanks, Bruce,” Skye said, nodding to her friend as she ushered the others towards the door. “We’ll see you a little later.”

“Have fun, Skye,” Bruce answered with a smile. It really was good to see her at peace with her old teammates.

* * *

Everyone was gathering for dinner by the time the movie was over. When Pepper asked in a concerned tone if Bucky felt up to joining them for dinner, he agreed. Pepper organized seating so that Bucky was on one end, with Skye and Steve on either side of him. Jemma and Bruce were beside Skye, while Fitz and Mack took Steve’s other side.

Dinner was a rather festive affair; with an air of celebration, Tony had ordered up an assortment of everyone’s favourite foods and a selection of wine. “To welcome you home,” Tony said when asked. “And because I’m excited for Bruce and his soulmate! I think I might redo the floor below the labs for Coulson’s team, when they’re here. I’m guessing that will happen more often now.” The addition of Coulson’s team to the long table enhanced the party feel, the group being almost twice its usual size. But the end of the table surrounding Bucky was relatively mellow, and he managed to get through the meal without feeling the need to run away.

He tried hard to join in, chatting with Fitz and Skye about the movie. They discussed some of the more modern background and then moved on to comparing the events of the movie to similar real-life events. Bucky had a lot of questions, but between them Skye and Fitz were able to answer most of them. Skye promised to Google whatever they didn’t have answers for.

Steve and Bucky headed down to their apartment after the meal was over. Skye promised to follow along shortly; she wanted to finish a discussion with Fitz, Mack and Coulson. Then she’d say good night and head down herself.

Some thirty minutes later, Skye stepped off the elevator into her soulmates’ apartment. She was only a little surprised to find them watching television when she got there, but they turned it off when she settled on the couch beside them. Steve switched over to a station that played mellow jazz and turned the volume down so it was just audible in the background.

“Sorry I took so long,” she apologized after a moment.

“No need to apologize,” Steve said in a surprised tone. “You haven’t seen your old team in a while; I’m sure you have plenty to catch up on. Especially now that you’ve cleared the air.”

“Oh, I know, but it’s going to take time,” she agreed. “Still, Coulson doesn’t seem like he’s in a hurry to rush off, so we probably have a little time yet.”

“We’ve been discussing future collaborations between the Avengers and the New SHIELD,” Steve told her, which clarified why he’d been so busy earlier. “Stark is going to help out with some funding and Coulson is still seeking some other sources as well. But we decided that more joint missions were likely, what with them being so important to you, and now that we know Bruce’s soulmate is on their team as well.”

“Yeah,” Skye said softly. “I know Coulson never wanted to lean on you guys, and not just because he didn’t know how – or if he should – tell you that his death was temporary. Really, I don’t know that the Avengers should ever have been under one person’s, or one organization’s, orders. But our groups are linked now in ways that can’t really be broken. I can only hope it doesn’t cause problems, because being the cause is something I just can’t feel sorry for.”

“No one’s asking you to, kitten,” Steve assured her. She nodded and smiled. They sat quietly for a while, all three comfortable with the silence.

“Have you had a chance to think about our idea from last night?” Bucky asked after a while.

“A bit, yeah,” Skye answered quietly. “I kinda wound up talking to Tasha and Jemma about it over breakfast.”

“Oh? What did they have to say?”

“Tasha agreed that you might be right. But Jemma agreed with me that the idea of two of us just taking off on a trip might be too much all at once. She thought we should start slower. Have one-on-one date nights or afternoons out. Work our way up to an overnight nearby, maybe a weekend trip once we’ve all had a chance to adjust. She’s concerned – and honestly, so am I – that we could do a lot of damage to our bond if any two of us were out of reach and the third wasn’t coping well.”

“We’ve been apart before,” Bucky began, but Skye cut him off.

“Not knowing that one of you was alone and the other was with me,” she countered. “It was just awful knowing that the two of you were in that base and I couldn’t get to you, and you weren’t even someplace fun! I’m not sure I’d want to willingly put that kind of distance between us again, knowing that whichever of us wasn’t there was likely lonely and feeling disconnected.”

“I’d be willing to cope with it, if it made you more secure,” Steve said quietly.

“You’re worth it,” Bucky added.

“I don’t think I’d be able to enjoy myself under those circumstances anyway.” Skye turned sad eyes on them both. “Do you really think I’d benefit in any way from being the cause of your pain? Either of you?”

Both men went silent as they considered her words. “No, I don’t suppose you would,” Steve finally agreed. “I guess we didn’t really think this through.”

“We were all worn out and upset last night,” Skye said, willing to be reasonable now that they were actually listening. “I’m not saying that I wouldn’t enjoy time with you individually. I just don’t think planning whirlwind vacations is going to help.”

“Then we’ll give Jemma’s suggestion a try,” Bucky said, trading glances with Steve. “Small steps, like when you first joined us. We did okay today, with Stevie busy for several hours. Maybe tomorrow you two can go out for a while. Get some ice cream, walk in the park, something. Might as well enjoy the sunshine before autumn comes.”

“Are you sure, Bucky?” Steve asked. “You’re still recovering from the whole Hydra thing again.”

“Yeah, Punk. I’m not as fragile this time around.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “For one thing, I’ve got all my memories still. For another, I didn’t actually hurt anyone but you and the damage isn’t near as bad as last time.”

“And there are plenty of people here for you to get to know if you get lonely,” Skye suggested quietly. “I know if I had really needed to leave you two alone, I probably would’ve gone with Fitz just to have company and catch up with him a bit...”

“But I really needed you both nearby then, so I’m glad you didn’t go,” Bucky finished for her. “So tomorrow we can do our usual thing in the morning, and in the afternoon you two can take off and get out of the Tower for a while.”

“Okay,” Skye agreed. She paused thoughtfully for a moment. “Do you think in the morning, after your run I mean, that you guys could help me with something?”

“Of course,” Steve answered immediately. “We’re always happy to help with whatever you need.”

“Well, I’ve kinda been thinking,” Skye began slowly. “It seems like my old team could be here more often, now that we’re gonna be working together more. So I thought, maybe we could bring the rest of my stuff up here? If you still want? Leave the guest apartments for actual guests, since I don’t think I’m likely to be moving out of the tower anytime soon.” She paused again, feeling them tense beside her, and then hurried on. “I figure I could take over one of the spare bedrooms and put my makeup and stuff in one of the other bathrooms so if we’re going out and I need private space to get ready I don’t have to kick you both out of the bedroom. My computer stuff all lives in my lab, now, and I don’t own a whole lot of things; I couldn’t, living on a plane and then in a base. So except for my tablet and sometimes my laptop, I don’t think I’d take up too much space or anything…”

Bucky cut off her nervous rambling by pulling her into his lap for a long, deep, joyful kiss. Startled, Skye’s eyes slid slowly closed but not before seeing the joy in his eyes; a sensation echoed in the brightness of his internal sense in the back of her mind. When he released her, it was only to let Steve take a turn; Skye saw and felt much the same thing from Steve. Thanks to the bond, she didn’t have to wonder if they were really happy with her idea; she knew without a doubt that they were.

While her mouth was still busy with Steve’s, Bucky stayed close. “We’re not worried about how much space you take up, doll,” he murmured into her ear. “You could take over the apartment entirely, and we’d still be happy. We’d love to have you living here.”

“You can put your things wherever you want them,” Steve agreed happily when he finally released Skye’s lips. “Pick out a room; we can redo it however you want, though you’re always welcome with us too.”

Skye smiled, glad that they seemed happy about her suggestion. “I’ve been spending most nights up here with you anyway, so I don’t imagine I’ll be sleeping anywhere else. At least not most of the time; maybe if I got sick or something.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Skye,” Steve assured her. “That’s all we really want, you know. For you to be happy, to know you’re safe and loved.”

“I know,” she answered with a small smile. “We still have a lot of ground to cover, and a lot to learn about each other. But for the first time in my life, I know that I won’t be alone again no matter what happens. And yeah, I’m gonna still have my moments, my fears and nightmares. I think we all will.”

“But we’ll face them together,” Bucky finished, nodding his agreement.

“Together, all three of us,” Steve agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a little short, but if I combined it with the epilogue it was rather long. So I'll just post this one today and the epi tomorrow. :)


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rounding out the corners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks to everyone who's been so supportive along this journey. Ozhawk pointed out that this is the longest Soulmates AU continuation to date - which I totally didn't do on purpose, honest!

** Epilogue **

The next morning, Skye managed to get up when the guys left for their run. After throwing on some clothes and making herself a cup of coffee, she wandered through the three unused bedrooms in the guys’ apartment. She hadn’t really paid much attention to them previously, since no one ever went in them. She decided that the one she liked the best was the large room at the end of the hall.

On a corner, the room had two walls of large windows. She’d have to get heavy curtains if she ever actually meant to sleep in there, but that wasn’t the plan immediately. The closet was a large walk-in; way too big for the grand total of three dresses she owned, but she suspected that Pepper would fill it up for her given half a chance and a hint of permission.

It had its own private bathroom as well, though one with a combined tub and shower of the more usual type. The sink had a large counter with a mirror running the length of the counter, so she would have plenty of room to make a mess with makeup and whatever else. She wasn’t overly into a lot of the girly nonsense, but seeing her soulmates’ reactions would probably make it worth the effort. She figured she could always ask Tasha or Pepper for help.

Stepping back into the bedroom itself, she decided that the queen-size bed could stay, though she wasn’t a fan of the generic neutral sheets and quilt. It was fine for a guest room, but she wanted something with a little more personality. The dresser could be removed, though; there was already empty space in the large dressers in the master bedroom; she had a few things in one drawer, and most of her everyday clothes would be better in there. If she ever got enough clothes to make more space necessary, she could always keep some of it in this closet.

Skye thought maybe she’d like to add an armchair or maybe a loveseat and a couple of bookshelves. She considered using the shelves to make herself a little alcove to be a place to hide away when she just missed her van. And she could always escape there to have a girl chat with Jemma or a call with AC.

Her mind was still mulling over possibilities when she decided to go upstairs for breakfast. She stepped off the elevator and waved hello in the general direction of the table, not really paying attention to who was there. She helped herself to eggs, bacon and a large waffle topped with sliced berries and bananas. Andre winked at her as he handed her a small bowl of fresh whipped cream, and she grinned back in thanks. Coffee was next on her agenda, and she collected a cup before heading to the table.

“Earth to Skye,” Clint teased, amused at her distraction. Fitz nearly choked, laughing at the comment and its connotations.

“Hmm?” Skye asked, finally looking around the table. Clint and Natasha sat across from Fitz, Jemma and Bruce. Pepper sat a few seats down from Jemma, with Coulson and May across from her. Skye guessed that the space wasn’t intentional; probably someone else had already been and gone. “Oh, sorry,” Skye said sheepishly. “Good morning everyone.” She settled into the empty seat beside Coulson, filling the gap between the ‘adults’ and the ‘kids’ – mostly because she wanted to enjoy having Coulson around while he was there.

A chorus of ‘hello’ and ‘good morning’ replies sounded along the table. Then Natasha leaned over to snag a strawberry from Skye’s plate, even as she said teasingly, “So where’s your mind this morning, hmm? I thought your soulmates would be at the park by now.”

“Oh, they are,” Skye answered. “I got up when they did, though; I had some things to figure out.” She turned to Coulson. “Would it be alright if I come down to your guest apartment after breakfast, AC?” she asked.

“Sure,” he replied. “Any particular reason why?”

“Um, well,” she answered, blushing a little. “I think I’m going to pack up my things and…”

“You’re _finally_ moving in with Steve and Bucky?” Clint asked, his tone a little surprised.

“Oh, Skye, that’s so exciting!” Jemma gushed when Skye nodded. “Do you need any help?”

“Well, I don’t have much more down there than I came with, so moving it isn’t really going to be tough. But I’m going to be redoing one of the bedrooms in the guys’ apartment to be my own private space for when I need it,” Skye explained.

“I’m sure we can arrange for whatever furniture you want, Skye,” Pepper said warmly. “And we have plenty of storage if there are things there that you don’t need.”

Skye nodded, smiling a little shyly. “I thought you might say that, Pepper. I’m planning to put my dresses into my room, and probably most of my makeup will go in its bathroom.”

“Of course, so you can have your own space to get ready if you’re going out,” Natasha said with a smile, following the thought process. “And so we don’t have to kick the guys out of the big bathroom if we just want a little girl time; I’d love to come help you experiment sometime.”

Skye shrugged but nodded as Coulson chuckled to himself. “Yeah. I picked the room because I love the windows. I’m keeping the bed, in case I ever get sick or something, but sleeping in there is going to require dark curtains or blinds. And I’m thinking about making myself a little alcove with bookshelves.”

Fitz, Coulson and May all nodded their understanding as soon as she mentioned making a small space. Pepper looked a little confused, but accepted it without any awkward questions. “We’ve got some large wooden bookshelves downstairs in one of the unused offices. Would that work, at least for now?”

“I’m sure they’ll be great, Pepper,” Skye said honestly. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Pepper answered with a smile. “All the windows already have light-blocking shades; they hide in the walls and are controlled by JARVIS.”

Skye blinked. “Even unused rooms?”

Pepper’s expression turned wry. “It’s Tony. On the other hand, that means you can put in whatever kind of decorative curtains you’d like without having to worry about how heavy they are.”

Skye’s eyes lit up. “True!”

“Can I help you decorate, Skye?” Jemma asked.

“I’ll help too!” Fitz chimed in.

“Of course,” Skye agreed. “But I get veto rights!”

“Well, of course!” Fitz agreed. “It’s your room.” 

* * *

Skye packed up the things in the guest apartment quickly. She’d acquired a few pictures and some of Steve’s sketches in addition to the very few things she’d brought with her. Coulson helped her take them upstairs. “I’m happy for you, Skye,” he said to her quietly as they set her suitcase and one small box down in the living area.

“I know, AC. Thanks.” She smiled at him and he reached out to give her a hug.

“So, can I see your new room before everyone else does?” he asked with a smile.

“You bet!” Skye led him down the hall to the room she’d chosen. He looked around and nodded.

“It looks nice. You’ve got a great view.”

“Yeah. And I think once the dresser is gone, I’m going to shove the bed into that corner,” she pointed, “and use this one to make my bookshelf-hideaway.”

Coulson shook his head, but couldn’t help smiling. “I’m sure it’ll be perfect for you. Maybe you can get Stark to get you the back seat of an old van instead of a couch.”

“Do you think he could?” she asked, her tone serious. She laughed at him when he looked startled by her agreement. “It’s okay. I think I’ll be fine with a big chair or a small loveseat.”

They were just headed back up the hall when the elevator opened. “Skye!” Fitz called out cheerfully. “We’re here to help and we brought the muscle!” Following Fitz out of the elevator were Clint, Natasha, Sam, Steve, Bucky and Mack. The next elevator load brought Jemma, May, Pepper, Hunter and Bobbi.

Skye giggled at Fitz’s comment. “Well, there are a few things that need to be moved out or around the room before other stuff comes up. But with all this help, maybe a couple of people could go with Pepper for bookshelves. Oh, and I’d like to find a big armchair or a small loveseat, maybe...”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Pepper answered.

“How big are the shelves?” Mack asked.

“About six feet high; maybe four wide,” Pepper said after a moment. “Skye, how many do you want?”

“Um… that size, maybe three?”

“Do you even have that many books, luv?” Hunter asked, eyebrow raised sceptically.

“Not yet, but I wanna use them to close off a corner of the room…”

Steve smiled at the banter before interrupting. “Why don’t Mack, Bucky and I go get the shelves?”

“Take Hunter and Sam with you,” Natasha suggested. “I’m pretty sure the rest of us can shift around what needs to be moved in here. But shelves that size are awkward even if they’re not heavy.”

“They’re solid hardwood,” Pepper interjected. “They’re heavy. Well, maybe not as much for super soldiers, but still.”

“Go on,” May said with a shooing gesture. “We’ll be fine up here.”

As the group split up, Skye led the way back to her new room. “Okay, dresser can go into one of the other two spare rooms for now. I want the bed up against that wall,” she said, pointing. “Jemma, would you do me a favour and grab the bath bag out of my suitcase? There’s a ton of little drawers if you wouldn’t mind putting stuff away...”

“Of course,” Jemma agreed, grinning. She knew Skye would never keep things organized for long, but it wouldn’t hurt to start out that way. She disappeared back up the hall.

May and Bobbi each took an end of the dresser and moved it out of the room. Once it was gone, Skye and Natasha moved the bed to where Skye wanted it.

“Miss Skye,” JARVIS spoke up suddenly. “Miss Potts has sent some men up with a loveseat for you. Shall I admit them?”

“Yes please,” Skye answered immediately. She skipped down the hall to the elevators and was there to hear it ding. Two men, janitorial staff from their appearance, hauled a dark green leather two-cushion loveseat out of the elevator. Skye clapped her hands. “Perfect. Thank you, gentlemen, we’ll take it from here.”

The men nodded to her and retreated back into the elevator. “Bobbi, Tasha! Come help me!” she called down the hall. The two named came to join her, as did Fitz.

“I’m sorry I’m not much help moving things,” he apologized. “But I think I can guide you around the corners and make sure no one trips.”

“That sounds great, Fitz,” Tasha replied warmly and smiled when Fitz beamed. The three women maneuvered the small couch into the room, and Skye had them put it in the corner, under the windows.

“Oh, wait! I saw a-a thing. In the other room.” Fitz darted off, then came back a moment later dragging a small end table. When May took it from him, he left again and came back with a small table lamp. “You should put these by your couch. So you can read without the ceiling light glare, if you want.”

“That’s a great idea,” Skye agreed with a warm smile. “Thanks, Fitz.”

“My pleasure.”

* * *

 

Encouraged by Bucky, Steve and Skye did go out after lunch. They walked around Brooklyn for a while, with Steve pointing out changes from what he remembered and showing her places that still existed from when he and Bucky were kids. She smiled and listened, enjoying their quiet time together.

They stopped at a little place for ice cream cones – a double scoop for Skye, and a triple for Steve – before heading towards a park; not Central Park, but one of the smaller neighbourhood parks. They walked along the paths, hand-in-hand, laughing as their melting treat made a mess.

“Are you really alright, Skye?” Steve asked quietly; they walked close together, wrapped in warm evening sunlight.

“I could ask you the same question,” she answered easily. “But yes, I really am. I have you and Bucky back, whole and healthy with minimal harm done. I’m torn between sadness about Ward’s death and relief; he can’t come after me again, so I’m much safer than I was.” She bit her lip and looked up at Steve, sorrow in her eyes. “But there was something really wrong with him, and part of me wonders if we could have gotten him real help.”

Pausing their walk, Steve pulled Skye into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as he held her. “We’ll never know. It’s possible that he could have been helped, but there’s no way to know for sure. Hydra got to so many people in such different ways, and some of them could never be sorted out, Skye. No matter how hard we tried. Perhaps it’s for the best that the risk Ward posed is gone. He may have eventually accepted that he had no claim on you, but what about the next girl or the one after that? Some may not have been as capable of protecting themselves. Abusive and manipulative relationships are, unfortunately, a pattern that’s extremely hard to break.”

Skye nodded slowly. “I still feel like maybe I could have tried harder.”

“But if you’d tried to take on the baron and his men upstairs, you might never have gotten to Bucky and I. We could all have been trapped or killed there.”

“I know,” Skye said with a sigh. “And I would have done anything to insure your safety. I just have to live with this, I suppose.”

“It’s another kind of war, Skye. We all do things in war that we regret. But the other side doesn’t play nicely, so we do what we must,” Steve explained gently. “And you’ll have the rest of our team and family to help you through it. You don’t have to do this on your own.”

Skye smiled up at him. “You’re right. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Steve promised. “I’m always here for you, whatever you need.”

“And I’m here for you, too,” Skye answered with a smile. “But I think I’m getting hungry. Should we head back?”

“Sure,” Steve agreed. Together they retrieved Steve’s bike and drove back to the Tower. They rode the elevator up to their floor, hand in hand.

Skye was a little startled to find the blinds drawn most of the way up the windows, when they returned. Though the ceiling was still bathed in golden sunlight, the dining area was dimly lit by candles. The table was set and something smelled amazing.

Bucky emerged from the kitchen with a smile for his soulmates. He walked over to them and took their hands. Steve and Bucky both watched Skye, whose eyes lit up as she took in the scene.

“Welcome home, Skye,” Bucky said softly.

“Home,” Skye whispered, her tone and expression full of joy. Bucky and Steve reeled her in, sharing a three-way embrace. “Thank you.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I've decided that any deleted scenes or shorts will be posted as separate works in a series, rather than adding to this one. Partly because I know some people out there like to see a work completed before they start reading. :)
> 
> I've been sent some requests for additional scenes. While I'm not going to promise that any of my follow-up fics or deleted scenes will fulfill all requests, if people have ideas I would be interested in hearing about them. Perhaps you'll spark an idea and I'll make it happen. It's happened at least once already.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the rest of Ozhawk's shorts!
> 
> And I would love to hear what you think of my story in comments. Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos!


End file.
